Something In The Way You Love Me
by keileighque
Summary: AU: When Rachel leaves the Glee club for a new life in New York with Shelby and Beth, how will the club hold up? What will happen when they face her new Glee club at Nationals? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Finn_

The one, and the only, thing Finn Hudson hated about summer was that it had to end. He had spent two glorious months with his girlfriend, Rachel, and patching things up with Noah Puckerman proved easier when he didn't have to see him and his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray together. Of course, once school started, he would be seeing a lot of them but he didn't mind. He had Rachel now, right? Right. Quinn and Puck weren't really even going out anyway.

Another thing Finn disliked about the end of the summer, (not the summer itself because then that would be two things Finn didn't like. He didn't want that) was Kurt Hummel. Over the summer, when the Hummel's and Hudson's joined houses and forgotten the whole debacle of Finn calling Kurt's room at large a fag, the smaller boy had opened up to him, about everything, and completely dropped his ice queen façade, and going back to school would put those walls right back up, Finn was sure of it. And he really didn't want that.

So, on the first day of school, Finn contemplated refusing to go to school. Of course, being his almost step brother, Kurt had fought that, saying he wouldn't let Finn miss the first day of school, he was dumb enough already, blah, blah, blah. Finn had to give in, naturally. Kurt _always _won their battles. Usually it was because he called Finn something that he didn't understand and so he stopped struggling or talking to ponder the meaning and Kurt would overpower him. Obviously, being on the Cheerios had made him stronger. Feeling defeat at Kurt's outburst of, "You are _such_ a twat chop!" and Finn had to wonder where Kurt had picked that one up. He figured it must have been one of those fashion shows he watched. They were always saying things like that to one another.

"So, Finn," Kurt said to him once they were both eating breakfast. "Will you be carpooling this morning with me or... Rachel?"

Finn knew Kurt still wasn't the biggest fan of Rachel Berry. That was fair, not a lot of people were. Hell, even Finn wasn't some days. "You of course."

Kurt smiled in approval and got up to wash his bowl in the sink. "We better get moving. I want to avoid my usual eight o'clock dumpster dive on my first day back. I _just_ got this Marc Jacob's coat and I don't want it ruined. If you don't mind."

Finn frowned. Even though Kurt had spent most of his time with Finn, and even Puck, over the summer, he still had it in his head that people wanted to throw him in dumpsters and throw slushies on him. Well, he was probably right about the slushie part, but Finn had always thought Puck was the one throwing people in the dumpsters, and he wouldn't throw his Princess in the dumpster, not now.

"...Finn? Earth to Finn!" Kurt waved his hands in Finn's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sure that's fine Kurt," Finn said, putting his spoon down and nodding vigorously, like he always did when he was pretending to not have zoned out. "But I still don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Noah isn't the only one who threw me in the dumpster," Kurt pointed out. "Azimo has gotten me a few times. Actually, once Noah joined Glee, Azimo was the only one doing it."

Finn sighed, knowing he was, as always, fighting a losing battle against the soprano. Giving up would probably be the best option for him. Kurt smiled as he realized he had won yet another battle. Finn would get him. Somehow.

* * *

"Finn, dude, did you get a load of the new Cheerios? I swear they make them better every year!"

Finn smiled at Puck's analysis on the new cheerleaders. He hadn't really noticed them because he had spent all day looking for Rachel. Artie had told him in passing that there was a Glee club meeting for all the old members to discuss auditions for the list of new members wanting to join. Finn wanted to know if Rachel had anything to do with it, but she wasn't in any of his classes and she wouldn't answer his texts. He figured it was because she was trying to make a good impression on the teachers she had this year.

"If you Neanderthals would open your eyes you would see that these new Cheerios are also looking more and more like toddlers every year." Finn looked around to see Kurt in his Cheerio uniform, clutching his books to his chest, walking happily in step with Puck. Obviously he had gotten the message too, so the three of them headed toward the choir room excitedly. Kurt had been helping both Puck and Finn with their dance moves, so they were anxious to see how they would match up this year with Mike and Matt's talent. Kurt had told them that was probably a little over-ambitious, because Mike and Matt were exceptional dancers and Puck and Finn had only practiced for two months.

"I wish you would stop calling me that, Princess," Puck said, mussing up Kurt's hair affectionately. "I can't spell it so I can't Google it, and no one will tell me what it means."

"I'll tell you how to spell it," Kurt replied. "N-O-A-H. Google that."

Puck didn't have time to reply, because they had reached the choir room. Mr. Schuster wasn't in yet, but the rest of the club was, minus Rachel, was. Finn was bewildered at Rachel's absence. She was usually the first on in the choir room, wasn't she? Maybe she dropped her sheet music or something. That must be it. Didn't that happen last time she was late for Glee? Yeah it did. Puck knocked her sheet music out of her arms and she needed to pick it up. Finn knew it was Puck because it was before the whole Babygate drama when Puck joined Glee and it was just the five of them, and Puck had thought what he had done was hilarious and needed to be shared during football practice, in between calling Finn out for joining Homo Explosion.

The club chatted about their summers with the members they hadn't seen over the break. Finn actually found himself in a conversation with Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang and didn't feel weird about it. Tina had always kind of freaked him out, with her goth clothes and crazy make up. She was actually pretty normal though. So Finn _had_ learned something today. He was proud. He had almost fallen asleep during classes today, even in Mr. Schue's Spanish class, which he failed, so he had to take again. He didn't really mind, Mr. Schue was pretty cool. Speaking of the teacher... Where was he?

He wasn't the only one wondering. Mercedes Jones, who a lot of people just called Aretha, had gotten up and peeked out the door to see if he was coming down the hall. Obviously he wasn't because she came back in and shrugged, returning to her seat.

"So... we're missing our teacher and co-captain," Quinn said. "Some meeting."

"Do you think Rachel tried to copy more fliers to advertise the Glee club again?" Artie asked sceptically.

"No, she would have told me," Finn replied. "Probably. I don't know. Maybe she is... But I don't think so. She has it in her head that now the whole school knows we lost Regionals last year that more people are going to want to join to help us out. She's been doing enough talking about it, she won't need fliers."

All the eleven teenagers looked at eachother with similar expressions of curiosity. It _really_ wasn't like Rachel, or even Mr. Schue to be so late. No one seemed to want to leave, however.

Their waiting paid off soon enough; five minutes later, Mr. Schue came wandering in the choir room, clutching a piece of paper and wearing a shocked face.

"What is it?" Puck asked immediately. "We're not being kicked out of the choir room are we?"

"No," Mr. Schue said. "Finn? Can you come read this for me? It'll only take a second."

Finn stood and crossed the room to take the paper from Mr. Schue's outstretched hand. It was in Rachel's handwriting. Finn stared at it before he actually read it.

_Dear fellow (or, former I should say) glee clubbers,_

_As you know, it is my biggest ambition to become a star, and as you also know I will do anything to achieve stardom. Well, a wonderful opportunity has finally arisen! Shelby, who you should all know by now is my mother, has decided to move to New York with Beth. I imagine she's told you, Quinn. Even if she hasn't, she still is. And I've decided to go with her! Yes, you heard right, I, Rachel Barbra Berry, am going to New York!_

_I know this might come as a shock, as even though I've been planning for a while, I haven't told anyone, not even Finn. I know you won't miss me much, just my talent. Well, you have the auditions coming up so I wish you good luck in finding a new leading lady. _

_Leaving for New York not only provides a bonding experience with my mother and new sister, but it also provides me the opportunity to get noticed. It's easier to get noticed in New York than in a cow town like Lima where no one appreciates me and I have no real friends.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Berry._

Finn stood there in surprise. Rachel left for New York without telling him? How could she do this to him?

"She's gone," he said hoarsely. "She went to New York. Rachel..."

He didn't have to even form a sentence for it to sink in to the rest of the club.

Their star was gone. They were doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I want to say I do not own Glee. I do not own the characters, and this plot was just an errant thought in my head during math class last week. I also know there may be mistakes, because I do not have a beta, but I tried my best. There will be spoilers, but only the obvious ones that everyone knows about, like Kurt getting a boyfriend, the Mike+Tina romance, and I heard one about Mercedes getting a man too, and I really love Mercedes so even if that one isn't true I'll use it anyway. Rachel is a little out of character, but I'm kind of building on the idea that she's been thinking of going with Shelby to New York for a while. I'll explain it all when I do her chapter. I realize it isn't the best fic but it's my first so I'll have time to grow. Hope you at least somewhat liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Kurt_

Looking around the choir room at the faces of the Glee club, his friends, Kurt almost refused to believe that Rachel would do something like this. She had always been the one to encourage everyone, to push them, to make them great. This wasn't like the time she quit the club to do the play, they all knew she'd come back. This was her, never coming back and calling April Rhodes wouldn't solve anything this time.

Quinn was the first to speak. "What do we do now? Sure, we all have good voices, but Rachel was the best."

Kurt realized Quinn might have been taking it the hardest, next to Finn, because she had recently warmed up to the brunette and they had become something of friends over the summer. Nothing on Kurt and Mercedes, of course, but they were rather close.

"Come on guys," Mr. Schue said, taking a stab at encouraging them. "We've done fine without her before, we can do it again!"

Everyone heard in his voice that he didn't really believe what he was saying. Kurt had never really liked Rachel that much, but he was still shocked by her decision to leave and not tell anyone.

"Mr. Schue's right," Santana put in, sounding more confident than anyone else. "Auditions are coming up. We might be able to find another Berry."

Beside her, Brittany nodded. Kurt didn't think she actually knew what was going on, but the smile on the blond Cheerio's face was reassuring. She was always positive and it was hard to be the opposite around her.

"Thank you Santana," Mr. Schue said. He, like Kurt, had heard how sure she had sounded and believed maybe it could be right. "Auditions are this Wednesday. We're all going to be there, we're all going to discuss everyone who tries out. We'll be fine! Sure, we might not find another Rachel, but we can find someone close! If we can get _this much talent_ in one room, from you guys, then there's more out there. We might not have a spectacular soloist, but our group will be so strong that we'll be just as good! Think of this as some new beginning for New Directions, guys. It doesn't have to be bad all the time."

By now, the whole club was looking a little better. Except Finn, of course; he was clutching the paper with a tragic look on his face. This was his girlfriend, who had just up and left without telling anyone. She didn't even tell him she loved him or that she'd call, or anything. Kurt wondered if their whole relationship was just a fantasy from Rachel's mind to fill the obvious void left by Jesse St. James. She was constantly comparing Finn to Jesse, and even though Finn never really noticed, Kurt did. It was the main reason he didn't like the diva very much. Even though Kurt had gotten over his crush on the jock, he was still his almost-step brother and he cared about Finn a lot.

"Finn?" Kurt asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"You know," Mercedes said thoughtfully. "If Rachel didn't tell you anything about leaving and didn't write you a separate letter... I don't think she really loved you."

"That's what I thought too," Quinn said sheepishly.

They waited for Finn to reply with bated breath. _Surely_, Kurt thought, _he must have seen that. He was always talking about how Rachel wouldn't let him in her pants even though she totally went that far with Jesse. _

"You're right," Finn said hollowly. "She couldn't have. I'll see you guys at the auditions tomorrow."

With that, he got up and left, walking with jerky movements and slumped shoulders.

"Dude's got it bad," Mercedes commented, vocalizing everyone's thoughts.

When Kurt got home after Glee, where they had pretended Finn hadn't left and went on discussing the auditions for the sake of the club, he was a little nervous to see Finn.

"Finn?" he called through the house.

Burt and Carole were both still at work so he knew that it was just him and Finn. Months ago, this would have thrilled Kurt because any opportunity to flirt with Finn without their parents finding out was golden. Now, however, he just wanted to be there for his friend.

"Finn you better not have started crying and fallen asleep," Kurt yelled warningly, stepping closer to the basement where he and Finn still shared a room. "Tear stains are the worst and your face will get itchy."

"Nothing a moist towelette won't fix." Finn's miserable reply came from the living room. Kurt was relieved he wasn't making tear tracks on his pillow. If it was one thing Kurt hated, it was tear tracks on silk.

"That's better," Kurt said, smiling and turning on the TV. "Now, we need to reinvent you to make Rachel feel sorry she ever left Lima. You don't need her. You have us, Finn..."

"I'm fine, Kurt," Finn said, although he didn't sound remotely fine. Kurt took that as a dismissal, and he left the living room.

Poor, poor Finn. The letter was just what he didn't need. Kurt would have to help him, somehow.

* * *

"Alright guys, we have ten people auditioning today... you all know the rules, don't be rude out loud, don't shoot people down, discussions are held _at the end_. Got it?"

A murmur of agreement rippled through the eleven teens as they sat in the auditorium to watch the auditions. Kurt and Mercedes sat beside eachother, arms linked. Both of them were anxious to see who would actually show up to audition and actually be serious about it.

"Alright everyone, let's start things off," Mr. Schue said into the microphone. "First on the list... Hailey James!"

Hailey James, a freshman, was probably the worst singer Kurt had ever heard. She sang some pop song with a screechy voice and bad dance moves. Kurt looked over at Noah who was mouthing "kill me now" over and over. When Hailey was done, Mr. Schue thanked her but told her New Directions wasn't going in... that direction. She stormed off the stage, obviously thinking that she was talented when she really wasn't.

The next five auditions were just as bad, if not worse. One boy, who reminded Kurt strongly of Jacob Ben Israel, had to dash off the stage to avoid wetting his pants.

"Only four left," Mr. Schue said dejectedly. "Let's hope we find out new star."

As if on cue, a girl with short brown hair, wearing a Kurt approved Versace yellow dress walked out on stage, looking confident and excited.

"Hi, my name is Josey Harris," she said with a smile. "And I will be singing _Castle on a Cloud_ from the Broadway masterpiece, _Les Mis_."

Brad, their piano player, started to play a tune and Josey started to sing.

_There is a castle on a cloud,**  
**I like to go there in my sleep,**  
**Aren't any floors for me to sweep,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,**  
**There are a hundred boys and girls,**  
**Nobody shouts or talks too loud,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,**  
**Holds me and sings a lullaby,**  
**She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,**  
**She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,**  
**I know a place where no one cries,**  
**Crying at all is not allowed,**  
**Not in my castle on a cloud._

_Oh help! I think I hear them now,**  
**and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and**  
**scrubbing and polishing the floor.**  
**Oh, it's her! It's Madame!_

The music stops and Josey stands, looking very pleased with herself. The Glee club was sitting in their seats, each and every one of their mouths hanging open. Kurt wiped a tear form his eye.

"Thank you, Josey," Mr. Schue said with a spark in his eye. "I think it goes without saying, you're in!"

Josey whooped once and punched the air. "Thank you so much, Mr. Schuester. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you personally!"

"White girl's got talent," Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"Tell me about it," Kurt replied. "That... that was so beautiful."

As Josey skipped off the stage to sit in a seat near the stage, a boy walked out into the spotlight. Kurt gasped. He was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen! His wavy blonde hair sparkled in the light from the stage and his cheekbones were just _gorgeous_. Kurt also approved of his choice in clothes, something he never did to other high school boys. Obviously this boy wasn't the average Neanderthal.

"Isn't he that White kid from football?" Kurt heard Mike whisper to Noah, who nodded.

So he played football and he was joining Glee. Kurt had to hand it to him, he was definitely going to have some luck with the ladies this year.

"Um. Hi," the God on the stage said nervously. "I'm Sam White and uh. I'm singing a part of Johnny Cash's Hurt. I didn't want my audition to take too long so I cut the song down a little."

_I hurt myself today**  
**to see if I still feel**  
**I focus on the pain**  
**the only thing that's real**  
**the needle tears a hole**  
**the old familiar sting**  
**try to kill it all away**  
**but I remember everything**  
**what have I become?**  
**my sweetest friend**  
**everyone I know**  
**goes away in the end**  
**and you could have it all**  
**my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down**  
**I will make you hurt._

From the front, Josey started clapping.

"Bravo!" she called. She then turned around to face the club. "I don't know about you, and I probably shouldn't be voting, since I've just joined, but I think he's good!"

"Me too Josey," Mr. Schue said. "Sam? You're in."

Sam smiled, looking relieved. "Do I have to sit with the chick in the front or can I sit by Finn?"

Finn turned red and sank down in his seat as Sam climbed over the row of chairs to sit by him. At Sam's hello, Finn merely grunted. Sam noticed this, folded his hands and fell silent to watch the next teenager walk out.

The next two auditions were superb. Alice Holley sang Lady Gaga's _Dance in the Dark_, which Kurt appreciated very much, and Gavin Brown, who Kurt knew Mercedes liked, sang _Free Fallin'_ by Tom Petty. They both were applauded and joined the Glee club.

After the auditions, Alice caught up with Kurt and Mercedes.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said smiling. "For the standing ovation. I knew Lady Gaga would be kinda hard to tackle... But thanks."

"Anytime," Kurt replied as he linked arms with his diva best friend and the three of them strutted down the hall. "Anyone who has the confidence to do Gaga is alright in my books."

Alice looked pleased. "Well, I gotta go catch my bus. Tomorrow's Thursday, I'll see you in practice!"

She waved goodbye, then left. Mercedes clucked her tongue.

"_Now_ we can talk about what we really wanna get down to," she said. "You totally had drool coming outta your mouth when that White kid was singin'. At least now I got reason to call him White boy."

Kurt chuckled. "You were totally feeling that Gavin guy."

"How couldn't I? He's just so... so..."

"Precious?" Kurt finished. "I don't mean that in reference to the character Precious of course."

"Nah boy it's cool, I know what you mean. I'mma show him some of my chocolate thunder!"

The two friends beamed at eachother before Kurt caught sight of Finn.

"I better go talk to him... See you tomorrow, 'Cedes."

Mercedes pecked him on the cheek and she left. Kurt squared his shoulders and marched over to Finn as best as his gorgeous new Atacoma boots would let him.

"Hello Finn Hudson," Kurt said as he always used to. "Come on. Let's go get a burger or something."

"I thought you didn't eat burgers," Finn replied, sounding confused.

"It's a one off. Just don't expect it to happen every day." Kurt tapped his friend on the nose in a friendly way and they set off toward Kurt's Navigator.

"So, um, Finn?" Kurt asked. "You know Sam White?"

"Yeah I do," Finn said, his brow furrowing as they got into the vehicle. "He's in the running for QB this year and I kinda think he's going to beat me. But he said something about being my projector after class... I don't know what that means though..."

Kurt snorted. "Your protege? That's a good thing, Finn. And since he looks like a God... you could use it to your advantage."

"Dude I'm not gay," Finn said immediately, which made Kurt chuckle.

"I didn't mean that. I mean, he'll probably be too busy batting off girls to be involved in football as much as you. Then, the new coach will see that you're still right for quarterback!"

"That would be totally cool... if White hadn't said he didn't like girls today," Finn said as if it were obvious.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, Azimo and Karofsky were trying to spell faggot to write it on his head and he totally told them it's better not to write the truth on people's heads because lies make them seem better. I didn't really get it but I got what he was trying to say."

Kurt felt like Christmas had come early. And really, it kind of had.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one and two in the same day! Who'd have thought? My one review inspired me, what can I say! Anyway, I still don't own Glee (even though I really wish I did...) I just own the four characters I made up. I know Sam's last name is actually Evans, but a lot of stories had it as White and I find I like that a lot better. And, Josey's name in the show is supposed to be Sunshine, but that's not a name. So I kind of twisted them a little, sue me. Except not. But I digress. In the next chapter, I promise the whole thing with Rachel will be explained, because I'll be doing it from her POV. I'll be getting around to all of them eventually. So thank you for reading! I'll update ASAP :)**

**Oh, and I decided to have Josey sing Castle on a Cloud because I saw a Youtube video of a 9 year old Lea Michele singing it and aside from being incredibly adorable, it gave me inspiration for my Berry-wannabe character. For those who haven't seen it, you definitely should. Or I will find you.**

**Another thing. Singing, obviously, is in italics. If there's a duet, I'll let you know but for now it's just italics. I didn't feel like picking four songs so I took the lazy way out and only chose two :) Songs are Castle on a Cloud from Les Mis, and Hurt by Johnny Cash. I strongly advise everyone to check out the latter, it's an amazing song.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Rachel_

_September 8__th__, 2010,_

_New York is nothing short of a dream. Shelby, Beth and I have been all over and seen the sights worth seeing before enrolling me in Beth Jacob high school in Brooklyn, a private school for Jewish girls. So far they are sympathetic to my talent which is exactly what I wasn't getting from McKinley. And, all the girls are Jewish so no one can tell me they don't appreciate the Jews. The lack of boys is actually comforting. No more Finn's or Noah's or Jesse's, just some quality Rachel time that was very much needed._

Rachel closed her diary, feeling satisfied yet again. Ever since leaving Lima, her mood improved greatly. Manhattan really suited Rachel. Even though it was a journey to get to school, she was always happy to chat with Shelby about Broadway and listen to Beth gurgling in the backseat. They lived as close to the theatre district as they possibly could, where Shelby got a job as a vocal coach for some of the up and coming shows on Broadway, where Rachel would no doubt go to cheer her mother on.

The main reason she left Lima was made obvious; she didn't feel like she could be anybody in a cow town in Ohio. Her dreams were bigger than the state itself and breaking out her shell would surely help. When Shelby called to inform Rachel she was moving to New York, she took the information as an opportunity to be noticed and be up on stage herself, watched by thousands of people every night. So her and Shelby started making arrangements in secret. Of course, Rachel's dads were in on the plan, but they weren't too thrilled on her going. Shelby had signed a contract after all. Rachel, however, wouldn't have any of that, and it killed the two men to see their daughter so upset. It was then decided that Rachel would be allowed to start her theatre career in New York.

Already, said career was blossoming. She had gotten the part of Fantine in her school's production of _Les Mis_. She didn't even complain that all the cast were girls. The two directors managing the play were so impressed by her audition, a mash-up of On My Own and I Dreamed a Dream; they had her sing the parts of both Fantine and Éponine multiple times before deciding that the role of Fantine would be best delivered by her. Of course she was over the moon, and Shelby was as well. When Rachel told her the news, her mother went out and bought her more animal sweaters, knee socks and short skirts than she could possibly ask for. No one made fun of her animal sweaters here, half the school wore them.

She _belonged_ in New York. It was as if the city was made just for her. It had nothing Lima had, like pushy teachers who refused to give her solos, boys who didn't understand that all she wanted was to be liked, and student bodies that either didn't know who she was, hated her, or slushied her. Sure, there was Glee club, but auditions were inevitable, and she really didn't think she could handle any form of competition. What if they found somebody better? Rachel knew it was highly unlikely, but there was always that what if hanging above her head.

And then there was Finn. Sure, Rachel liked him and everything, but he wasn't as perfect for her as Jesse was. He was bumbling and always cared about his reputation. He always said the wrong thing and he never got any of the hints she dropped about anything wrong with him. She figured that leaving him outright would be the best option for his small mind. Jesse, on the other hand, was almost perfect. She knew if she stayed in Ohio, she would never find another Jesse. New York, however, was crawling with boys who would be perfect for Rachel as Jesse once was. Not that she wanted another Jesse. Well, actually she did, but just for the first part of their relationship. Rachel still had a little bit of trouble not picturing those unborn chickens coming for her in her sleep.

Sure, she still felt a little bad about leaving Lima. Sometimes she even wanted to go back. But when that happened, she would cheer herself up by singing into her hairbrush in her mirror as she celebrated the glory she never got from New Directions. There, the glee club had recognized her as their star, but the constantly in competition star. Here in New York, everyone knew Rachel was their star and they liked it that way. Her all girls Glee club provided better backing anyway. They were better dancers, too, and no one was pregnant or on a cheerleading squad with a vicious coach bent on destroying the very fabric of the club. Glee club was on top here and everyone in the school bowed down to Rachel.

It was exactly the way she wanted it.

* * *

"Rachel, honey, you have a call from someone in your old Glee club."

Rachel frowned and stepped away from Beth's highchair and went into the living room to see Shelby holding the phone by the receiver.

"Who... who is it?" Rachel asked timidly. She didn't want to talk to any of them, but someone like Brittany or Quinn wouldn't have been _so_ bad.

"I don't know," Shelby replied, handing Rachel the cordless. "She didn't say."

Rachel took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear, prepared for the worst.

"White girl!" screeched Mercedes Jones. "Leaving Finn like that? Leaving the _Glee club_ like that? How could you even think about it! I'mma take you and your little white ass to the carpet!"

"Mercedes, I'm going to ask you to calm down. I made up my mind and I went to follow my dreams. No one cared about me in Lima. No one at all. They all made fun of me. They all hated me. They slushied me every day and the only reason no one threw me in the dumpster was because I'm a girl. I would never have become anyone if I had stayed in Lima. This is my life now."

"Rachel," Mercedes said, her voice much softer. "We all care about you. We're a family. We need you, Rachel Berry."

"You have a new star, Mercedes. You probably have a few. I'm my own star, and nothing can stop that."

With that, she pressed the end button and handed the phone primly back to her mother.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this one is really short! I hope it cleared things up for you with Rachel though. If anyone sees a problem with this, let me know and I will address the issue ASAP. Promise! And I want to say a big thank you to the lovely lucyybella who has been my only reviewer and has told me she's excited for my new chapters! Thank you so much, I'm serious, even after one review a chapter I want to write more. And, she said something that I want to make clear. Finn will not be going after Josey, I promise! Josey is just like another Rachel and Finn's kind of learned his lesson about what happens when he goes for Rachel's ;) So I have no idea who's head I'm going to be in the next chapter, but I'll decide very soon and get right on that! School just started and I already have homework and that comes first... but it should be a breeze so I'll start writing once I'm finished that. Reviews would be so awesome, seeing as I only have two right now, but I don't need them to keep writing or anything so don't feel obliged to do so. Some people have put me on story alert and that's equally as awesome! I know I'm not the best writer but thank you guys so much for reading this! I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: Someone's gonna drop a bomb on the Glee club! Not a real one but it'll be some big news. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Quinn_

Finn was still hurting about Rachel, Quinn could tell. Everyone could tell. He strictly told Mr. Schue he didn't want to sing songs from any musical, much to Josey's dismay. He wouldn't sing Barbra, he wouldn't sing Madonna and he definitely wouldn't sing Gaga, nor would he let any of the girls. Quinn hadn't seen him so depressed since he found out Rachel was still dating Jesse even when she had told him she wasn't.

Something had to be done.

Quinn had talked with Santana and Brittany (who just provided comments on how pretty Quinn was and how much she liked brownies) about how to get Finn out of his funk.

"We could always hire a Cheerio to date him or something," Santana suggested. Quinn knew she didn't care. She had taken Finn's virginity but only under Sue Sylvester's influence.

"Or we could hire a baker," Brittany said happily. "To bake him some special brownies. Brownies always cheer me up when I remember that they're edible."

Quinn stared at her for a second before remembering that it was Brittany and that comment should have been suspected.

"What about that Josey chick?" Santana said suddenly. "She's like a Berry clone. Couldn't we try and set her and Frankenteen up?"

"Of course not, Josey is crazier than Rachel. She's actually been in some major off-Broadway productions. You've seen how Rachel was with Finn, always talking about his musical options and criticizing his singing, Josey would tear him apart."

"Quinn's right," Brittany put in vaguely. "The only way to get Finn back is to bring Rachel back, but we can't do that because she doesn't like us anymore. So we use Quinn instead."

Quinn's face fell. Before Brittany uttered those last five words, she was actually starting to sound intelligent. But, as always, she ended with something that wasn't the smartest thing ever.

"Finn hates me," Quinn spit. "You'd hate me too if I did what I did to him. Sorry Britt."

"Now just hold on," Santana said, her brows knitted together. "B may have a point. He couldn't have gotten completely over you that fast. This is Finn we're talking about. Q, you should totally try to get him back, and treat him less like a dog and more like a boyfriend."

Quinn sighed. "I'm telling you, it won't work. But I might as well try. We're winning Nationals this year, and we need Finn's voice."

* * *

"You're very talented you know. I would know... I'm extremely talented and I know talent."

The club stared at Josey. It was the first time she hadn't completely torn apart the performance of the other teens. She was talking to Sam, who looked torn between confusion and laughter. If Quinn wasn't completely sure Sam was gay, she would have thought they would have another Finn and Rachel-like couple on their hands.

"Thanks," Sam replied, not looking at her. Josey blinked.

"This is the part where you tell me I'm talented too."

"You've already done that though," Sam replied, still looking straight ahead. "I don't need to."

Josey's jaw hung open and Mercedes nudged Kurt and they both started snickering. Mr. Schue, stifling a laugh, dismissed the class. Brittany and Santana shot Quinn a look that Quinn understood as "do it now."

Finn, however, was fast getting out of the room. Quinn could keep up. She met him at his locker.

"Hi Finn," she said softly, with a smile. He looked surprised.

"Hey... hey Quinn. What's up?"

"I'm just wondering something, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," she said, biting her lip. "How did you get over me so quickly?"

He blushed. "I didn't. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you."

They both smiled at eachother, and Quinn felt a wave of happiness ripple through her. It was then killed by the memory of Finn's face when she had to tell him Puck was the father. She could never forget that.

"Why?" she almost whispered. "I was horrible to you. All I cared about was my reputation here."

"There were also the times you were really nice to me," Finn said simply. "Sure, you put me down and criticized me and everything, but you never compared me to another dude. That means a lot, Quinn. I can put up with name calling and stuff but I can't be anybody else and you totally saw that. That's why I liked you so much."

He gave a final wave and walked away, his posture better than it had been in days.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Even though Judy Fabray had invited Quinn to live with her again, Quinn couldn't do it. She felt so at home with Mercedes and her family, she didn't want to leave. Mercedes' parents were very happy to have Quinn stay, especially since Quinn was such a good friend to the diva. Quinn was welcome to stay as long as she liked.

One upside of living with Mercedes was that she also saw a lot of Kurt, which she enjoyed very much. Kurt was extremely helpful, to both girls, for shopping and style expertise. He also had fresh gossip almost every day, a benefit coming from being on the Cheerios and being Finn's almost-step brother. He would come over to the Jones residence every night at six, greeted excitedly by Mrs. Jones who absolutely loved Kurt, and proceeded to run through the days gossip and cake moisturisers and skin goop on the girls faces. Quinn loved feeling his soft fingers over her face, because he was just so damn good at it. And, as an added bonus, her skin was absolutely beautiful now.

"So Kurt," Mercedes said slyly as they sat cross-legged on the floor in Quinn's room.

"Yes my darling?" Kurt said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Any news on White boy yet?" At this, Kurt blushed furiously.

"Oh, you mean Sam White?" Quinn asked. "Flaming. So, super duper gay. Everyone knows it, 'Cedes."

Mercedes squealed. "Ooooh boy you better go catch him! He's out, you're out, ya'll are so perfect!"

"Hardly," Kurt replied dully. "I've also heard that he's after Finn. Of course, this was from Noah and he thinks that when guys go gay, Finn's the first piece of ass they go after. He was probably just mocking me though."

"Don't worry Kurt," Quinn said. "I'll talk to Sam and I can find out. I'm a Cheerio, after all, and what's an unpersuasive Cheerio? Useless. And I'm pretty much best friends with you so he knows I can handle the gay. I have first class with him tomorrow, and once I extract this critical piece of information, I will inform you immediately!"

Kurt saluted. "Thank you, Capt. Quinn that will do."

The three teens laughed. Quinn marvelled at how easy having real friends was. Sure, she had Brittany and Santana, but she and Santana were always competing for top dog and Britt was... Britt. With Kurt and Mercedes, they were always laughing and talking easily. Life was good.

* * *

"Hey, Quinn, can I talk to you?"

Quinn looked up to see Puck leaning on the locker beside hers. She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise this isn't about Berry, or sex or... Beth," he said, looking pained at saying his daughters' name. He had really changed since her birth and regretted more than anything giving her up. "It's just, you're my best friend and I can trust you, right?"

"I wouldn't say we're best friends, Puck," Quinn said, shutting her locker and the two of them started walking down the hall. "But yes, you can trust me."

He stopped and turned her shoulders until they were looking right at eachother.

"Quinn... I think I'm... I think I'm gay for Hummel."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, cliffhanger! I'm not very good at those so I won't subject you to too many. So? What do you think? I won't tell you what Sam is going to tell Quinn, or even if he's going to say anything, until the next chapter, which will be Puck overhearing the conversation. Trust me, it won't go well. But what I will tell you is that Finn/Quinn is a definite! Sorry for that one... I won't tell you for how long though so anyone who doesn't like Finn and Quinn, you might not need to worry. Because (drum roll please!) I'm thinking Rachel might move back to Lima! I know I said I had it all figured out, but I was thinking about it today, and I realized that where I wanted to go was really lame so I thought of a few new ways to make the story better, and a few of them included Rachel coming back! I want messages on whether you think that's a good idea, because I'm not entirely sure about it myself. So tell me what you think! Oh, and I forgot to say in the last chapter, the school Rachel attends in New York, I don't know anything about it, I just looked up schools in New York on Wikipedia and I saw an all girls Jewish school that didn't have "criminal institute" or "correctional" in the name, and I used that one since I'm no good at place names. I don't know if they have a Glee club, or if they all wear animal sweaters, this is purely fictional. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who put me on story alert or favorite story, that means so much to me! Reviews are really super too, seeing as I only have three ;) Thanks again! I'll update ASAP, and that's what I said last time. This was written in about an hour so it shouldn't be too long!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Puck_

After Puck's startling confession to Quinn in the middle of the hall on the way to English class, she just stood there with her mouth open. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Are... are you sure?" Quinn asked. "Since when?"

"Um, for a while now?" Puck answered, shrugging. "The only reason I didn't tell you sooner was that you were always with him and I figured you might... you know, tell him before I could get the chance."

"You are such a boy," Quinn said, annoyed. She turned on her heel and walked toward English. Puck followed, shoulders slumped. He thought she'd like that he was telling her things now instead of closing her off just because she gave Beth away. He would never ignore Quinn; she was too big a part of his life.

Once inside the classroom, he noticed that she had opted for a seat a row ahead, beside that White kid that Finn hated. She usually sat in the back of the room with Brittany, where she could help the other blond out without the teacher knowing. Puck knew Brittany wasn't the smartest, and neither was he, but he felt bad and sat beside the Cheerio today.

"Hi Noah," she said with a smile. "Quinn doesn't want to sit by me today. I think it was because my mom told me I put my deodorant on my elbows today... Mom said it wasn't bad though! I took a shower after Cheerio's practice... I think. Santana was there."

If this were anyone else, Puck would have been surprised. But it was Brittany, and Puck knew from experience she had trouble with deodorant and often took showers with the Latina.

"You smell fine, Britt," Puck told her. The smile that broke out on her face actually made Puck feel better about Quinn storming away. Now he saw what Princess meant about Britt's ability to make a day better. This would be the last time he doubted her.

In the seat ahead, Quinn had leaned over into White. The teacher had just started the lecture, so they would have a lot of time to talk. Didn't she know he was a flaming homo? Puck scooted his chair closer to the desk so he could hear what Quinn was going to say.

"So, Sam," she began. "I've heard a rumor. About you. I just wanted to know if it was true."

White shrugged. "Depends on what it was. I swear I wasn't the one who put the slushie trap in Josey's locker. Well, I helped, but Tina did it!"

Quinn chuckled before continuing. "I know Tina did it, but thank you for bringing up Josey. After you shot her down in Glee club the other day, or well, any other day you shoot her down, you do it a lot, I started asking around about you. Anyone on the football team or Cheerio's or the hockey team as well, because I know you're on that, said you were a whole new level of gay. True?"

"Yeah," he replied indifferently. "Obviously here there's no concept of out and proud. I have to be out and throwing dweebs in dumpsters so I don't look as proud as to provoke a beating myself. I've gotten death threats from Karofsky and Azimo that I happen to take seriously. I know it's them because who else spells faggot with two t's and an e? Just them. And you hear it all the time, high school bullies taking things too far and the homo gets killed. I can't have that happen. I just want everyone to know I like guys and act like it's no big deal."

Puck made no sense to White's speech. Everything he said seemed to be random. The part about the death threats got to him. He remembered when Kurt had texted him at eleven at night, telling him to get to his house. Once past the hawk like gaze of Burt Hummel, who knew all about Puck and his conquests, the jock had discovered Kurt, sitting on the edge of his bed, crying. Another anonymous phone call had reached the Hummel residence, this one saying "every fag goes to hell" and it had really gotten to Kurt. For at least four hours, Puck had just held the other boy while he cried. He never wanted Kurt to have to go through these calls again, so he beat up every religious kid he could find the next day. He realized he must have liked Kurt a lot because it was the middle of summer break and it took him a lot of time to track these people down.

"Oh," Quinn said simply, who looked just as confused by White's words as Puck was. She did that weird thing with her head that she always did when she was looking straight ahead in confusion; it moved around a lot as she looked around the room as if to find the answers. Puck liked it when she did that.

"Now I know you have another question," White continued conversationally. "You want to know if I have the hots for Finn Hudson."

Quinn snorted and even Brittany could have told that that wasn't the question the Cheerio intended to ask. Not like Britt was paying attention, she was doodling ducks and hats on the margin of her paper.

"No," Quinn said. "That isn't what I was going to ask. You're close though. I've heard from a reliable source that Kurt Hummel likes you. Sure, I could just go ask him myself, seeing as we're close and all, but that would ruin everything."

Sam almost fell out of his chair. "Kurt likes me? Really!"

Quinn shrugged and Puck could feel the heat rising to his face. Of course Princess liked White. He should have known. Any interaction between the two felt like it needed winking faces after everything they said. It was sickening. It just kept getting worse because not ten minutes ago Puck had told Quinn _he_ liked Kurt as well. Could he never get what he wanted?

* * *

"Hey, Princess!"

Kurt turned around and smiled as soon as he saw Puck coming toward him. The jock didn't know why he looked surprised; he was the only one authorized to call him Princess.

"Hello Noah," Kurt said happily. "Usually you corner me at lunch to get me to buy you something or ask me to explain something Santana said to you. To what do I owe the pleasure of such an early interaction?'

_Damn_, thought Puck. _He's channeling Berry. Great. Now I'll never know what he's saying!_

"It's something I heard today," Puck began, the blush creeping up his face. He couldn't have this, blushing in public! He was a stud! Studs just did _not_ blush. What was he getting flustered in front of Princess for anyway? They've had millions of conversations. He didn't understand.

"By all means, do tell Noah," Kurt said, sounding confused.

"Never mind," Puck babbled. "It's not important. I'll just go take care of this myself."

With that, he turned around and made a beeline for White's locker, finding him with his head stuck in there, rooting around for something. Puck pulled the back of his shirt and slammed his into the locker beside him.

"What the hell Puckerman!" Sam cried. Puck narrowed his eyes.

"I heard your little conversation with Quinn in English," he growled. "Princess is mine. Stay away."

White rolled his eyes and Puck just got angrier. He tightened his grip on the other boy.

"Look, Puckerman, I know we don't like eachother," he said. "That's cool, I don't like Hudson either. I also know you two hang around Kurt like bodyguards. But what you don't realize is that I'm the only other guy who's openly gay around here. Kurt would go to _me_ before he went to _you_. As far as I know, which is a lot because you brag openly in the locker room after football, you go around trying to get into girls pants. Didn't you get Quinn pregnant last year? Yeah that's what I thought. I'm better for Kurt than you could ever be. Don't even bother trying."

Puck released White, who brushed himself off haughtily, reminding him of Kurt.

"This means war," Puck threatened. "I've been there for Kurt-"

White cut him off. "I only just moved here, Puckerman. This starts now."

With that, he walked away. Puck stood there, breathing heavily in anger, hardly believing he had just openly picked a fight over another dude. Because Puck _really_ wanted Kurt and no one was standing in the way of that, especially not White.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had a crazy week, I had three essays due, I had to do like four about me's for all my classes... It's been a horrible time trying to squeeze writing in. For like two days the Word document was sitting open with the first six sentences on it and nothing else. But it's Saturday so I had tons of time to finish :) Anyway, what do you all think? I know it was more of a filler than anything, but at least it paves the way for the battle between Puck and Sam for Kurt! I'm not going to tell you who wins though, that's my secret ;) Oh, and I definitely was listening to Santana and Mercedes sing The Boy Is Mine while I wrote this LOL. Speaking of that, I will tell you Sam and Puck are going to have a sing off in the the next chapter! I haven't decided what song yet, though. If you have any suggestions please message me! Also, I really would like reviews, even though just looking at my story traffic makes me extremely happy. I had almost 1000 hits on Wednesday! That's really exciting for me. Thanks for reading guys, I really mean it :)**

**The next chapter is currently in progress, and depending on when I finish will either be posted later today or early tomorrow. Thanks again!**

**And just another note, I will try to get around to everyone in the Glee club, starting out with the original members POV's, then moving on to the four new ones. That's a lot of chapters... I might be done by then, you never know. There are a few people who I have to go back to though, so it will be a little long. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Mercedes _

"And he said _WHAT?_"

Quinn flinched as the screech of her best friend hit her. Mercedes wasn't sorry. The pair were sitting in the Jones's living room with a tub of ice cream, watching reruns of America's Next Top Model as Quinn casually mentioned her conversation with Sam. After analyzing everything the blond boy had said, Quinn sheepishly told Mercedes about Puck as well. The diva did not like that. As friendly as her boy had gotten with the jock, there was no way Puckasaurus was going near her Kurtsie in _that way_.

"I told you Mercedes," Quinn said. "He was like, 'I think I'm gay for Hummel' and he says it like I'm going to say anything to contradict it."

"Shouldn't it be obvious that Kurt likes Sam? Puck should stop butting in!"

"I know," the blond said with a roll of her eyes. "He's never made it clear before and telling him now will just confuse Kurt. I love Noah, but Kurt's more important. This means Kurt's feelings are more important to me than Noah's. He'll tell Finn, I just know it. When he does, they'll try to take down White because Finn always wants what's best for Kurt, and he hates Sam."

"Sam's probably better for my boy anyway," Mercedes added. "I've never seen him check out any girls and I make sure to pass him a lot."

"Exactly," Quinn replied. "And I have a plan."

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn walked into the choir room for Glee club the next day, arm and arm, identical smug looks on their faces. The night before, they had talked to Sam and Puck, Mercedes urging Sam to start a sing off, Quinn doing the same for Puck. The girls could see the daggers in the two jock's eyes as they glared at eachother. Sam stopped just long enough to wave a friendly hello to the blond and the diva. Kurt's eyes bugged out.

"What is going on?" he hissed to Mercedes as she sat down. "Noah and Sam have been ready to kill eachother since they walked in the room. I _know_ you have something to do with it."

"Hold your horses, boy," Mercedes chuckled. "Just wait and see."

The staring between Sam and Puck went on until Mr. Schue came in the room. Before he could speak, Sam was standing.

"Mr. Schuester," he began, sounding a lot like Josey, who herself was sitting and looking very proud her mannerisms had gotten around to someone else. "I have a proposition to make."

Mr. Schue's eyebrow shot up. "Oh? Do tell."

"A sing off," Sam said promptly, even holding his hands like Josey. "With one Noah Puckerman."

Puck stood up, cracking his knuckles. Sam turned around to Brad and the jazz band that had somehow appeared out of nowhere and nodded. They started playing a grunge-rock song that Mercedes and Quinn had deemed perfect for this situation. Sam opened his mouth to start after the guitar hook, still shooting daggers at Puck.

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

Almost immediately, Puck pushed past him and shot a meaningful glance at Quinn before looking straight at Kurt.

_Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through..._

Then, they both turned to face eachother as they sang in harmony, Sam's voice higher than Pucks.

_**Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.**_

It was Sam who began the next verse, with a burning look at Kurt.

_Get your hands off the boy,_  
_ Can't you see that he belongs to me?_  
_ And I don't appreciate this excess company._

Puck glared at the blond boy before starting his part again.

_Though I can't satisfy all the needs he has_  
_ And so he starts to wander..._  
_ Can you blame him?_

Their voices joined together once again, both standing away from eachother looking at Kurt. It was hard to tell who had more passion in their eyes; Sam, who was singing directly at Kurt with no distractions, or Puck, who was closer to the smaller boy and reaching out to him.

**_Singing..._**  
**_ Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._**  
**_ Singing..._**  
**_ Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._**

Sam took over once again, moving around Puck to reach out to Kurt, who looked mortified.

_Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come._

Puck hip checked him away from Kurt, who was now trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Obviously he wasn't used to being sung to in Glee.

_Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..._

Sam pulled Puck away from Kurt for the last guitar solo before the end. They circled around the piano, eyes narrowed, and both shooting glances at Kurt all the while. Sam started first.

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing..._

Puck joined in to end the song.

_**Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**_

They ended, breathing heavily and still staring murder at eachother. The scattered applause in the room was short and was silenced quickly. Everyone was too busy staring at Kurt, who had gone redder than his Ralph Lauren scarf.

"I hope you got the message, Princess," Puck said gruffly. Kurt said nothing. Sam rolled his eyes at Puck and went to sit by the fashionista.

"Both of you promise me something," he said in a shaky voice. "Never, _ever,_ _**ever**_ do something like that again. You hear me? Because I swear to Gucci I will wring your necks."

* * *

"Hey, Mercedes!"

Mercedes smiled and turned around to see Gavin Brown coming at her, holding the textbook she purposely left behind in the choir room. She knew if he saw it, which he made completely sure he would, he would be a gentleman and return it. Sure enough, there he was.

"You left your textbook in the choir room," he said, handing it to her. "Biology. We're gonna need that tomorrow and I didn't want you thinking you lost it or anything."

"Thanks Gavin," she said with a radiant smile. "It must have fallen out of my bag."

"No worries," he said and they started walking down the hall toward her locker. "I'd do anything to help a friend. Especially if this friend is as lovely as you."

Mercedes blushed. The only compliments she ever got were from Quinn, Tina, or Kurt.

"Thanks... again. You keep this up and the only thing I'll ever be saying to you is thanks."

Gavin smiled. "Can't help it. You got class, girl."

This was going better than Mercedes had ever imagined it. She'd had a crush on Gavin since about third grade. He was a senior, and that fact just made him even better. This was probably the first time they'd talked.

She was about to say something when they passed the door Gavin usually went out.

"I'll see you later, boo," he said with a wink and departed. She stood there for several minutes, just enjoying the fact he had called her boo. Her revere, however, was interrupted by the sight of Artie, who had gotten something stuck in one of his wheels.

"Here, let me help," Mercedes said, snapping out of her daydreams to help the boy. She liked helping Artie, he was nice to her. He sat back and let her do the work.

"Sorry," he said suddenly. "I'm being a pain."

"No you're not," she replied, tugging on a string that someone had obviously wound around the wheel to make it stop turning. "It's not your fault some asshole tied your wheel together."

He sighed and Mercedes worked in silence for a moment. She noticed that something was wrong, other than the wheel.

"What's up dude?" she asked kindly. "You can tell me. We're cool, right?"

"Of course we are," Artie answered. "Okay. Well, it's about Tina. Her and Mike Chang have gotten... Friendly."

"Mike's a cool dude," she said. "Or do you mean... _that_ kind of friendly?"

Artie nodded. "She's always ditching me to watch him dance. I know I'm probably not the best boyfriend because I can't move my feet but-"

"It's not your fault," Mercedes finished. "Tina hasn't told me anything, though. You know what? I'll talk to her tonight, see what's going on, and then let you know. Tina's my girl, she'll tell me."

She finished unknotting the string and pulled it out with a flourish. Artie beamed.

"Thanks, 'Cedes. I really appreciate it."

He wheeled away and Mercedes just watched him go, hoping Tina wasn't involved in any funny business with the other Asian.

* * *

"Hey you girl!"

Mercedes smiled into the phone. Even though Tina was the white one and Mercedes was the black one, Tina was always trying to talk like her friend. Mercedes thought it was a hoot because Tina was closer to gothic than ghetto.

"Hey, T," Mercedes said. Quinn looked up from across the room and mouthed, 'tell her I say hi too.' Mercedes laughed. "Q says hi too."

"Good, I was hoping she would. So, what do you need?"

"I gotta ask you something."

"Sure, what is it? Oh... I'm not letting Kurt borrow any of my corsets, if that's what you want. He's already called me twice this week and has gotten Finn to ask me too."

Mercedes laughed loudly. That was _so_ Kurt. "Nope, not that. It's about Artie."

"Oh..." Tina didn't sound happy at this. "Mercedes, I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Spill girl!" Mercedes squealed, sitting up to better hear her friend.

"As long as you don't tell... um... I..."

"Just say it T!"

"I've... I've been cheating on him," Tina said quietly. "With Mike Chang."

"..."

"Mercedes?" Tina said tentatively. "Oh my god I broke you."

"...Tina how could you!"

"Well... it's complicated. Actually... it's not that complicated. It's... it's just that Mike told me he's liked me for a while and I kinda liked him too and it just... happened."

"What _just happened_ Tina?"

"We... We pulled a Puck and Quinn only there will be no pregnancies this year."

Mercedes gaped at the phone. She faintly heard Tina say, "I'm sorry" and hung up. The diva snapped her phone closed and continued to look around like a deer in headlights.

Tina and Mike Chang had _sex._ Without telling her. Without telling Artie, or breaking up with him first.

Quinn looked around to her friend and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Hold onto your hats," Mercedes said. "Glee club has got another scandal on our hands."

* * *

**A/N: Ah another update! I didn't feel like doing anything else so I just wrote. Like, literally, that's all I've done all day. Well, I showered and ate supper but my shower was extremely short and I ate and wrote at the same time LOL. Anyway, this is my longest chapter for actual content! I'm excited. And I'm so sorry Tina and Artie had to happen that way but it was the only thing I could think of! And it took me so so so so so so long to think of a song Sam and Noah could sing that would even remotely fit Kurt. It's called Perfect Situation by Weezer, by the way. It's a good song. Hope you like it!**

**I still do not own Glee, though I REALLY wish I did. That'd be so awesomesauce and I'd give a Lea Michele to every single one of you. But until then we all just have to live in our not owning Glee lives... Also, all mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't too many!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Brittany_

Brittany missed Rachel. Even though everyone else in the club seemed to be fine forgetting her, the blond missed how bossy Rachel was, and she also missed the diva's voice. Brittany could often just listen to Rachel sing, and forget everyone else in the room. Sure, her clothes were horrible and she could be really rude, but Rachel was Britt's favourite thing about Glee club besides holding hands with Santana.

It was because of this that Britt decided to pick up the phone and call Rachel. Well, Britt didn't call Rachel herself, because she still wasn't sure what all the numbers were for, but her mother was more than willing to help.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

Brittany gasped. It was Rachel who picked up.

"Rachel!" she squealed.

"Brittany?" the brunette said. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me! At least I think it is. I still don't know how to use a phone properly but I feel like me and I'm wearing my clothes..."

Rachel laughed on the other end. "How are things, Britt?"

"What things?" Britt asked, confused. "I miss you, Rachel, I want you to come home and tell me and Santana to leave our PDA in the locker rooms even though I don't know what PDA is and I can't find the locker rooms without a flashlight. I want Mr. Schue to pull your name out of the duck hat. I want you to sing to me again."

The other girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Brittany, I really am. But I live in New York now, this is my home."

Brittany might not have understood a lot, but she understood when she was being dismissed, especially when it was by Rachel. She fought the urge to cry.

"Can't you at least visit?" she pleaded. "I promise Santana won't call you Man Hands or Treasure Trail or RuPaul! I promise I won't let anyone call you Berry! And I double promise no one will slushie you! You can even stay at my house if you want, Rachel. Please just come for a weekend? Quinn wants to see you too, and Finn. And you can meet your replacement. She has a crush on a gay guy, but it's nothing like me and Baby Hands."

Rachel didn't answer for a long time. Brittany stayed on the phone though, because Santana would often stop talking when they were on the phone, though in Santana's case, there would be a lot of heavy breathing coming down the line.

"Okay, Brittany," Rachel finally said. "Just for one weekend. We don't have school this Thursday, or Friday, so I'll come down then."

"Yay!" the blond yelled. "I can't wait Rachel! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Britt," the diva replied earnestly. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

* * *

Two days later, Brittany, Finn, Santana and Quinn waited anxiously for Rachel's plane to touch down. Britt was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clutching Santana's hand. Finn had an arm draped loosely around Quinn, who was looking happier than ever. She told Britt that seeing Rachel would just make everything better; she really missed the brunette too.

"Why am I even here?" Santana asked nastily. "I don't even like Man-Hands."

"S, don't call her that," Quinn said with a frown. "And it's because you know the most about Josey and you can tell her about what a freak she is."

"I don't want to talk about Harris to Berry, Q," Santana replied. "They're like twins or something."

"Rachel is better," Brittany stated simply, shutting her girlfriend up. "Because Josey tells me I shouldn't make out with you in the showers and Rachel said it was the best place for doing that kind of thing."

Quinn and Finn both snorted. Santana blinked and decided she shouldn't say anything. As bad as she thought Rachel was, everyone knew the Latina had a soft spot for the shorter girl.

As the front gates opened, a cool breeze rushed through the airport. The four teens huddled together in an effort to keep warm. They didn't think the airport would still be air conditioned at the end of September.

"Quinn?" came a ringing voice. "Britt? Santana? Finn?"

The group turned around to see none other than Rachel Berry striding out of the automatic doors, her carry-on clutched tight in her fist. Once she was sure she had the right people, she started running toward them, as did Quinn and Brittany.

The three girls met in the middle and Britt picked Rachel up and spun her around, Quinn laughing happily. When Britt put her down, Quinn engulfed her in a great bear hug.

"Hello to you too, Fabray!" Rachel teased. "I missed you, so much!"

The girls stayed in their embrace for a moment before Quinn let her go and Rachel raced over to Finn and Santana. She hugged Finn awkwardly, and Brittany remembered how in her letter she didn't say anything about him. Santana nodded curtly, but then a huge smile broke out across her face.

"Come here, Treasure Trail," she said, pulling Rachel into a hug, both of them laughing.

"Let's go out to the car," Finn said, glancing at Quinn, who nodded. "We have a surprise back home for you, Rach."

Rachel looked mystified. Quinn linked arms with her and followed the jock and the two other Cheerios while they talked in low voices. Brittany didn't know what the other two were talking about so she decided to listen to Rachel and Quinn's conversation.

"So, how's Beth?" Quinn asked nervously.

"She's good!" Rachel replied with a smile. "She looks just like you. Blond, hazel eyes, perfect smile, well, as perfect as having no teeth can be... You hardly see Noah in her at all."

Brittany pictured a mini Quinn in her mind and grinned. Quinn was the cutest baby in the world.

"So what's my surprise?" Rachel asked the front of the group. Santana turned around.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Berry. Wait and see."

* * *

Even though Britt knew it was coming, she was still frightened when everyone jumped out from behind Kurt's living room furniture and yelled "welcome home!" to Rachel. Rachel was so surprised, she started to cry. Even Alice, Sam and Gavin were there. Josey, of course not wanting to be outdone by the famous Rachel Berry, was not.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice said with a grin, and gave the brunette a hug. "I felt like I was missing out on a joke or something. Everyone has such nice things to say about you!"

"Yeah, we missed you baby girl," Mercedes said, next in line to hug Rachel. After Mercedes was Kurt, who surprisingly didn't criticize her outfit of mid-thigh neon pink plaid skirt and kitten sweater. One by one the rest of the club stepped up to embrace their former star. The two new members simply shook her hand.

"I missed you all so much!" Rachel exclaimed, looking positively overwhelmed. "I didn't think you'd miss me!"

"Are you crazy?" Matt said, surprising everyone this time. "We were all waiting for you to jump out and sing something!"

The others nodded in agreement. After that, people were requesting Rachel sing certain songs. In the end, they all agreed on Don't Rain on My Parade, and by the second verse, they were all joining in. By the end, Rachel and Alice were in a battle to see who could hold the end note the longest, but they both ran out of breath at the exact same time.

"You're an amazing singer, Alice," Rachel said. "Why, you remind me of the sophomore me! Stunning young ingenue... I'm proud."

"You're like ten times better," Alice replied modestly. "And Josey's more like you. Only she's more driven and irritating."

Everyone laughed in agreement. Brittany was glad Josey didn't come; she wasn't sure if she could stand another of the younger girls' tirades about Broadway without falling asleep. Josey was good if anyone wanted a nap.

Through the course of the day, the fifteen teenagers devoured five pizzas, countless bottles of pop and pounds of junk. Rachel looked happier than Brittany had ever seen her, and she felt very proud it was her idea to invite her friend.

"I just want to say, thank you for inviting me," Rachel announced after they had watched Rocky Horror Picture Show. "I didn't think you'd want to associate yourselves with me after... after my less than professional departure."

"Are you kidding?" Quinn said. "Rachel, we missed you so much! It wouldn't matter if you had left without even a letter, we'll always welcome you back!"

With that, Rachel was engulfed in a giant group hug. All was well.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the the return of Rachel! She might be around for another chapter, she might have left by the next one... who knows! Maybe she'll even stay! I am not saying a thing. But I had to include her, just for you, Lucy :) Ummmm so next chapter will be either Tina or Mike...not sure. I think I'll have to skip Matt and Santana, just so I can get down to business with my new characters. And I know Rachel probably wouldn't be so okay with Finn/Quinn, but she's just excited to see everyone. It'll hit her eventually. Just saying, if she does come back, there's gonna have to be some St. Berry up in this joint. JUST SAYING. Oh, and my mind hasn't been made up about Kurt yet. Should I do Sam/Kurt or Puck/Kurt? I can't decide. **

**Also just sayin', reviews are nice ;) I will update ASAP! For some reason, my teacher in yoga class has given us homework... but I like you guys better so I'll probably use my homework time for writing :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Alice_

Alice Holley had always been an outcast. Throughout her life, she had been to fifteen different schools, and by the time junior year rolled around, she was fed up with moving. So, making a snap decision to live with her grandparents in a cow town in Ohio, she finally felt like she could make some progress.

Was she ever wrong.

Trying out for Glee club was bold, yes, but the day after the school got wind of the four new members, they all got slushied immediately, including Sam, who was on the football team. The kids in Glee ignored her. She'd never gotten a solo. The only time anyone had talked to her was the day after auditions.

She figured being invisible was better than nothing, but invisible people didn't get slushied and thrown into lockers. She couldn't understand what was wrong. She wasn't ugly; in fact, anywhere else she would be considered very pretty, with long, loose curls the colour of honey and legs that could reach China. Her grandmother said no one liked her because she was always walking around with an ugly scowl on her face, but her grandmother knew nothing about society today, and scowls were like, in fashion or something.

She knew it was getting bad when she had asked Mr. Schuester to use the auditorium to practice projection after Glee club one day, and he acted as if she wasn't there. She noticed, however, that he had left a small ring of keys behind, one of which unlocked the auditorium. So, knowing that no one would notice if she was in there, she unlocked the door and let herself in.

For a while she stood awkwardly on stage, trying to envision it full. She imagined the lights, bright and hot, shining down on her. She imagined the audience, chanting her name. She imagined that everyone just wanted to see her, and only her, like she wasn't invisible anymore. When she was properly equipped with this vision, she walked over to the piano; her fingers poised over the keys and began to sing.

_I'm limited  
Just look at me... I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._

She heard footsteps, but kept playing. As the footsteps reached center stage, Alice saw out of the corner of her eye it was Josey. The smaller girl smiled at her, and Alice readily let her take on the role of Glinda, just for one song. It fit; when Alice really thought about it, Josey was just like the good witch, and Alice was exactly like Elphaba, except Alice wasn't green at all. Josey played her in, and the whole room was filled with her beautiful voice.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

Josey walked over, and gestured to the piano, saying wordlessly that she would take over playing so Alice could really project her voice. Quickly, they switched, and Alice spun to the center, her dress swishing with her movements.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you._

Josey echoed her. Somehow, she was looking away from the piano and smiling up at Alice as their voices joined beautifully, flowing all around them.

_**I have been changed for good.**_

Alice closed her eyes and held her arms out, as if asking forgiveness from the audience.

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

Josey took over, continuing her flawless loop of playing.

_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

Even though the next parts were supposed to be split, both girls reached an unspoken agreement to sing together.

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood.  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better.**_

Josey's voice lowered as the song swelled to the end. She still wasn't looking at the piano, but her playing hadn't faltered once.

_And because I knew you..._

Alice smiled at her and looked into the empty auditorium, imagining their audience all standing up, roaring with applause.

_Because I knew you..._

Once again, for the last time, their voices joined together, both of them making it count.

_**Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good.**_

Josey clapped softly. "Take your bow, Elphaba."

Alice exhaled heavily, clutching the ends of her dress, and sank down into a well executed curtsy.

"You too, Glinda," she said to Josey, who bowed beautifully.

"You have a really pretty voice, Alice," she said when she had come back up. "Why don't you use it?"

"Have you ever seen Mr. Schuester give me a solo, Josey? No, they all go to you or Quinn or Mercedes. I'm invisible."

Josey cocked her head to the side. "No you're not. You're hiding. Once you come out, everyone will notice, trust me."

With that, she walked off stage, not before gripping Alice's hand and offering her another smile. Alice was about to say anything, but the other girl had gone before she could even open her mouth. She sat on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling over the side, shoes threatening to fall off, and just thought.

She wasn't hiding. Josey didn't know anything. She had tried everything she possibly could to get someone, _anyone_ to notice her.

Then it occurred to her: Didn't people sometimes just get in a word before Mr. Schue started the lesson and be able to sing a solo?

Alice suddenly had an idea.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester? I don't mean to be rude and interrupt, but there is an issue I must address."

Alice was shocked when Josey stood up and practically yelled at the teacher before he even had a foot in the door. For once, she spoke in a complete monotone.

"Um, what is it Josey?" Mr. Schue asked, confused.

"Alice," she said simply. When everyone whipped around to look at her, she felt the blush creep up her face and she suddenly felt like a tomato. Josey, not noticing this, just kept on talking.

"She never gets to sing anything. While you were busy ignoring her, I heard her in the auditorium the other day. No one really knows how beautiful her voice can be until she is singing the sweet sounds of Wicked."

Alice, no matter how flattered she was, felt a little angry with Josey for just standing up and taking over, as usual.

"I have... um... sheet music," she mumbled, getting up and handing the score to Brad, who seemed to approve. Josey grabbed the sheets and held them up to her face.

"I'm Not That Girl?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Well then. You seem to be favoring Elphaba. Let's see how you do it."

Alice rolled her eyes and snatched back her papers, handing them out to everyone else. She took a deep breath and stood perfectly still, imagining herself on the stage again.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
but I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Her eyes closed as she almost lost the vision of her stage and adoring audience, but when she saw Josey's gobsmacked face, she regained the confidence and ploughed on.

_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
she who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
that's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

She finished with a smile and her eyes snapped open. Josey wasn't the only one looking surprised. Mercedes' mouth was wide open in awe, Kurt was wiping away a tear, Quinn's smile was bigger than it had ever been, and Sam looked like he was going to clap but couldn't. Mr. Schue smiled and put his arm around her.

"Well guys, it looks as if we have our opening number for Sectionals!"

To everyone's surprise, Josey cheered.

"Perfect," she said excitedly. "We'll be able to win for sure! I told you all she had a beautiful voice."

"Josey," Sam said, staring at her. "Since when are you willing to share?"

"Since Alice just showed her up," Finn answered before Josey could get the chance. "I mean it. I don't think anyone knew you could sing like that."

Alice's warm glow spread down from her cheeks to the pit of her stomach. The Glee club, the only people she would have ever wanted acceptance from here, were accepting her. Even better, she was going to open Sectionals for them!

Nope, nothing could bring Alice down, not today.

* * *

Of course, once Glee was over, the first thing that hit Alice was an ice cold cup of blue corn syrup.

"What the hell Karofsky!" she screamed as she heard his cutting laugh. "I thought we had a deal!"

"It hasn't happened yet this month, sweetie," he said, making her cringe. "You want the slushies to stop; you better go out to dinner with me."

She groaned, wiping the slushie out of her eyes. "Fine. I'll pick you up at six or something."

"Oh, that won't cut it," he said, and now that she could see him properly, she could see the smug look on his face. All she wanted to do was punch it off. "You're coming home with me now, Alice. Or tomorrow? The whole football team will be waiting to slushie your precious club."

Alice couldn't let that happen. They had finally noticed her, and the only reason the slushies had been cut down was that she let Karofsky take her to dinner as sort of a mock date every month. For some unknown reason, he was absolutely infatuated with her.

"Fine!" she yelled. "But if you don't leave us alone, so help me God I'll go to the animal shelter and buy you a kitten. I'll let you love that kitten, I'll let you bond with that kitten, I'll let that kitten become like your child. Then, one night, I will crawl in through your bedroom window and punch you so hard in the nads; your children will be born afraid of all women named Alice."

With that, she turned on her heel right into the girls bathroom to wash out her hair before it turned blue. When she got in, however, she discovered she was not alone.

"...Tina?" she asked after a moment, trying to identify the boots under the stall. "Tina, is that you?"

It was Tina alright. And she had been crying. Alice instinctively moved over to comfort her, but Tina wasn't having any of it.

"Go away," she said miserably as she checked her reflection in the mirror. "Just let me wallow."

"Wallow in what?" Alice asked, stubbornly. "Look, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. If I can't get it out of you then we might be here all night."

Tina sighed and she launched into a big long story involving Artie and Mike Chang. As the story got worse, Alice's eyes grew wider and wider until they felt they were going to fall out.

"...And that's why I can't break up with Artie!" Tina finished with a flourish. "But I have to because if he finds out, it will kill him completely. I also have to because I want to be with Mike for real, not just in secret!"

Alice blinked. "Well... I don't know if I can help you there, T. I've never had a boyfriend... or anyone who liked me for that matter. But here's my number, you can text me anytime and talk to me, I can at least distract you. Just not tonight because I have a fake date with Karofsky."

"What?"

"Oh," Alice explained. "Karofsky likes me and I can totally use that to the Glee club's advantage because if I let him take me to dinner a few times a month he doesn't slushie us as much. Have you noticed that your days are going by without sticking to the chairs lately?"

"Alice," Tina said. "You really don't have to do that, we're totally used to it-"

Alice held a hand up and cut her off. "It's fine Tina. I want to. You guys are my friends, and friends don't let friends stick to everything they touch."

With a small wave and smile, Alice exited the bathroom and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Again! Man that took so long to write. 2435 words, and I think it was my longest chapter. Crazy! Anyway, I know I said I'd do this chapter as Artie or Tina or Mike or something, but I felt I had to get someone else in the mix to try and get things going a little. It's amazing what I can come up with when I'm supposed to be doing yoga homework/sleeping! I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea, with the fake dates... I haven't read anything like that so if I did, I totally didn't know about it. Anyway, I don't know who I'm going to do for the next one... Maybe Sam so I can get back into the Sam/Kurt/Puck love triangle... Or maybe Tina, I don't know. I'll just try to do it soon! Reviews are love!  
**

**Also... I really don't own Glee. But I'd make Ryan Murphy a million cookies if I could get the rights to the show... not like that would work.**

**Also, both the songs are from Wicked, the first one being For Good, and the second one is, as Josey mentioned, I'm Not That Girl. They're both excellent! Aaaaand, that's all I have to say for right now!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Sam_

One thing Sam really hated was people who got in his way. Noah Puckerman was doing just that. Along with just being a cockblock on legs, Puckerman was also the most annoying thing on the face of the Earth, beating Josey Harris (who Sam also hated) by a mile. The reason being very simple: Puckerman wouldn't let Sam get anywhere near Kurt Hummel anymore. Of course, Kurt had given Sam his number, but he would often be busy, leaving Sam no choice but to stare at his phone waiting for the soprano to text him back.

One day he'd had enough. He caught Puckerman after football and slammed him into the neat row of lockers, just like two weeks ago, only the roles were reversed.

"What the hell White!" Puckerman grunted. Sam smirked as the bigger jock tried to wiggle free.

"You're not playing fair, Puckerman," he breathed. "Back off. I bet you don't even like Hummel."

"Of course I do!" Puckerman argued.

"Listen!" Sam snarled, pushing him tighter against the locker. "I happen to be on very good terms with Karofsky and Azimo right now. One more toe out of line, Puckerman, and you'll be too black and blue for that little Princess to even sniff at."

He was bluffing. He wasn't on good terms with the two bullies; he had only overheard Karofsky's conversation with Alice about the fake dates and confronted him. Karofsky had told him if he told anyone about it, he'd be dead meat. But Karofsky owed him, Sam wouldn't forget that quickly.

Puckerman seemed to remember he had arms (very nice ones, Sam couldn't help noticing) and pushed Sam away so they were both facing eachother, both feet planted firmly on the ground.

"If this is how you're going to play, White, so be it. Two can play at this game. You have no chance."

He stomped off, throwing his helmet to the ground. Sam punched the locker in frustration.

Kurt Hummel liked _Sam_, not stupid Noah Puckerman. Aretha and Fabray told him so!

Then it hit him. The way to get to Hummel was to get to the beards he kept around him. Fabray had told him that she'd rather see her friend with Sam, not Puckerman.

"Yes Puckerman," he muttered as he gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag, not caring about wrinkles. "Two can definitely play your stupid, twisted game. Mark my words, Kurt Hummel _will _be mine."

* * *

When Sam had called at the Jones' house later that afternoon, it was Aretha who answered the door. She said Fabray was off with Hudson or something, but she knew why he had come to her.

"You do?" Sam asked, confused. "Are you physic or something? Or am I just that obvious?"

"A little bit of both, White boy," she said, pointing to the couch. "You wanna go on a date with my boy Kurt."

"Damn you are good."

"Baby, you're just really obvious." She shook her head. "I don't wanna see my boy with Puckerman. He knocked up my baby girl last year and now he's somehow in love with Kurt? Hell to the _naw_. He shouldn't even bother, Kurt likes you."

Sam smiled a smug little smile, wishing he could see Puckerman's face at that. Then he would punch it and he and Aretha would laugh and she would call Hummel and the two of them would ride off into the sunset. When he really thought about that little fantasy, he realized how opposite punching Puckerman and riding off on horses with Hummel were.

"So what do I do?" Sam asked, flopping down on the couch. "Ugh! This is so messed up. I should have Kurt falling in my arms right now but no, he wants to play hard to get! I'm a god, Aretha, why doesn't he see that?"

"First of all, don't call me Aretha," she said sassily, sitting on the couch opposite him. "It's _Mercedes_, White boy. And second, you haven't even made it known to anyone other than me, Quinn and Puck that you like him. Sure, you and Puck did a sing off, big deal. You need to let Kurt know you like him."

As if on cue, the door burst open and there stood Hummel, clad in expensive looking skinny jeans, a buttoned up royal blue cardigan and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He just looked so damn cute, Sam almost started to drool.

"Mercedes!" he wailed. "Have you seen my Lady Gaga necklace?"

"You have a Lady Gaga necklace?" Mercedes raised her eyebrow. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Yes, the one... Never mind, it was from Noah."

Sam blinked. Of course Puckerman was giving him presents. That still didn't prove he had real feelings for Kurt. Hudson was always trying to take his place as QB even though everyone knew Sam was the best, taking things that clearly belonged to other people must have been a habit here.

Mercedes shot Sam a sideways glance before looking back to Kurt. "Why don't you sit? We were just about to watch some Project Runway."

Sam sat up eagerly. He _really_ liked Project Runway. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but the two other teens in the room, because it would take away from his boyish gay charm.

"If you insist..." Kurt said, looking right at Sam, who scooted over and offered the end of the couch. Sam swore he saw Kurt wink at Mercedes before sitting down, in very close proximity to the other boys' leg. Not like Sam minded.

True to her word, Mercedes turned on a rerun of Project Runway. Sam had already seen this one and he wasn't all that impressed.

"This was on two weeks ago," he commented. Kurt stared at him.

"You watch Project Runway?"

Sam shrugged. "My sister really likes it. I can't help I'm such a sucker for her. She's six."

"That's cute," Kurt said earnestly. Sam felt triumphant.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go... to the bathroom."

Neither boy looked up as she exited the room. When she left, Kurt grinned.

"You lied to me," he said. "You don't even have a sister."

"How did you know?" Sam asked. "But yeah... I secretly tape it every time it's on and watch it when my parents aren't home."

"What can I say? Every time I'm near you my gaydar goes off the charts. You just confirmed my suspicions, Sam White."

Sam smirked as Kurt's hand travelled down to his knee.

_Wait till Puckerman sees this_, he thought with relish.

* * *

"White! You are dead to me!"

Sam put his hands on his face, down to his chest, arms and finished with his legs.

"Sorry, Puckerman, looks like I'm still all here."

Puckerman growled, his football helmet clutched in his white knuckles. Seeing his anger and knowing that he was the cause only made Sam's mocking smile wider.

"Don't play cute with me," he said threateningly. "You know what you did."

"Of course I do," Sam scoffed. "Oh and Puckerman? Cute is the only way I play."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the other boy growled, letting go of his helmet and looking ready to kill Sam. "Hummel comes home last night from Aretha's-"

"Her name is Mercedes," Sam cut in. "And don't call him Hummel. He hates it when you do that."

Puckerman rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "_Anyway,_ I'm sitting there with my boy Finn and we were discussing how to beat you up, actually, when he walks in the door looking all dreamy and so Finn asks 'what is it Kurt' and the Princess just says your name and leaves! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Well, stupid, while you and Hudson were busy being bumbling idiots, Kurt came over to Mercedes' house and we watched Project Runway and she seemed to take an _awfully_ long time in the bathroom, so me and Kurt took the opportunity to do a little makin' out."

The look on Puckerman's face made Sam's day. It was a mixture between shock and anger as he put two and two together and figured out that Sam wasn't kidding.

"I'll kill you," he said in a low voice. Sam laughed loudly.

"Then Kurt will kill _you_," he said. "I also happened to ask him on a date for next Friday. He, obviously, said yes."

With one last look at Puckerman's face, Sam turned on his heel and walked out.

Yes, today had been a good day.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we're really gonna need to start thinking of stuff to do for Sectionals. We only have three months to put together a really solid piece that will help us fly to Regionals, then Nationals. This is definitely going to be our year."

The club cheered. Sam was sitting beside Kurt, their knees turned into eachother, occasionally brushing hands. Mercedes and Quinn kept shooting them glances from beside Gavin and Finn respectively, looking victorious. Puckerman just looked pissed.

"I have an idea," Kurt announced excitedly. "I was thinking about this for a while. I think we should open with Paparazzi, by Gaga and then have it turn into something else. I'll let you decide, I don't want offend myself by picking the wrong song."

"No," Finn said at once. "No offence Kurt, but I don't wanna do Gaga. I'm not... I'm not a chick, remember."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but it was Sam who snapped back at him.

"Neither is Kurt," he said, shooting a look at Hudson. "And he never said anything about _you_ doing Gaga, Frankenteen; you'd probably butcher her creative genius anyway."

Hudson was about to reply, but Mr. Schue held up a hand.

"Valid point, Sam, Finn, and thank you for the suggestion Kurt. Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Everyone automatically looked at Josey. She just looked bewildered.

"Well, we need a ballad, right? We could open with the first bit of Paparazzi, and then go into Time After Time so everyone has a go at singing. You should have given me more time to think!"

Mr. Schue looked thoughtful. "Let's try it out. Kurt, do you think you could do Paparazzi?"

Kurt nearly fell out of his seat. "W-What? Me?"

"Well you suggested it, Princess," Puckerman said quickly. "I think you should have a go."

"I think it should be a duet," Quinn added slyly. "Between Sam and Kurt. Their voices would be perfect together."

Josey squealed. "Yes! Excellent, Quinn, I seriously underestimated your creative prowess!"

"Yeah I like that idea too, Mr. Schuester," Tina said with a wink to Kurt. Schuester completely gave in, because he couldn't beat the majority. Last time he had tried to do that, Sam had heard, the group of then five members had done Push It, a song that made him cringe and cover his eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I guess we could try it. How are we going to carry it out, though?"

"What about her VMA performance from like last year?" Alice suggested. "The one where she opened with Poker Face and san about fame and at the end got shot? I liked that one."

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Can't we just get into it? You start."

"Fine, fine," Kurt agreed reluctantly. "It's gonna be rough..."

He motioned to the patient as ever jazz band and Brad to start playing him in.

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face...  
Amidst all of these flashing lights I pray the fame won't take my life._

Sam joined in, and Kurt backed off to let the other boy shine.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

Kurt started up, and Sam watched him twirl and engage himself in performing. Kurt really had passion, and Sam admired it.

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I_

For the chorus, Kurt twirled into Sam, the jock dipping him down and the fashionista throwing himself back up, their voices joining, Kurt taking the higher octave, Sam taking the lower.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

It was Kurt's turn to end it, in an unspoken agreement from the rest of the club.

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

Josey gestured at Brad, and the tempo and song changed completely, easing into Cyndi Lauper. Josey moved up to the front, and Sam and Kurt moved backward.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion-  
is nothing new_

Alice got off her chair and picked up where Josey left off, earning herself an approving smile from the smaller girl.

_Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind._

_Suitcases of memories,  
Time after..._

Kurt returned to the front, looking absolutely angelic.

_Sometimes, you picture me,  
I'm walking too far ahead.  
You're calling to me,  
I can't hear what you've said._

Sam went up right after Kurt, his hand holding onto Kurt's smaller fingers. A blush found its way up Kurt's cheeks.

_Then you say, go slow.  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

The four then began to sing in unison, the mix of voices sounding beautiful together.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time  
__If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting__  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
__Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting _(Sam picked up the echo here)_  
Time after time_

Both Quinn and Mercedes had come up at this point, followed by Puckerman and Hudson. Sam had to admit, their voices almost beat out those of Sam and Kurt. But not entirely.

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
__Turned to gray__  
Watching through windows  
you're wondering if I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

Santana and Brittany approached, holding pinkies and looking at eachother with bedroom eyes. Sam would have thought it was sweet if Santana wasn't such a bitch to him.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Josey then picked up where the two Cheerio's had left the song hanging, her smile wild and huge.

_You say "go slow"  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

Now the whole club joined in, Tina wheeling Artie over into the line, and Gavin, Mike and Matt just behind them, Sam once again picking up the echo when he was needed.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting (I'll be waiting)  
Time after time (Time after time)_

Josey started with one Time after time, then Alice, then Kurt and Sam, Quinn and Finn, Mercedes and Gavin, Santana and Brittany, Artie and Tina, and the rest were done by the whole club.

At the end, Schuester looked like he was about to cry.

"And that, guys, is how we're going to win Sectionals."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write! It's kind of long and that's a valid excuse, isn't it? Also, I knew I wanted them to do Paparazzi for Sectionals, but I could not, for the life of me, find another song to do with it. So then I just picked a song at random and it happened to be Time After Time... I know they don't go together at all, but I thought it was neat because Gaga and Cyndi Lauper did that Mac thing, and I have both of their lipsticks because I love them so much so I just stuck with it. I think it should happen on the show. I'd probably die of happy but you know. **

**And I promise to update soon! Thanks for reading, guys :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Tina_

**Mercedes says:**

_T we can't keep hiding this from Artie_.

Tina looked up from her book to see the blinking messenger icon on the screen of her laptop. She bit her lip. Of course Mercedes was right, half the club already knew about Asian camp and it would get back Artie eventually.

**Tina says:**

_I know, 'Cedes. I just don't know what to tell him..._

**Mercedes says:**

_Me either. Kurt and Q both tell me to tell you to not tell him the whole truth, but that you're falling for the Changster. Artie might not take that so well and he might freak out like Finn did and we don't need that. He can't even get out of his chair to beat down Mike._

**Tina says:**

_If that's what you guys think... Can you all be there for me when I do it? I'm not brave enough._

**Mercedes says:**

_Sure, T. If that's what you want. Kurt and Q say they will too._

**Tina says:**

_Thanks guys. I gotta go eat supper now though. I'll text you all later. xoxo._

Tina signed off before Mercedes could say goodbye and she left the computer on, staring at the screen.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Just go for it Tina. Trust me, you don't want to keep it bottled up inside."

Tina sighed and looked at Quinn. Of course she was right. This had happened to her before, Quinn could be trusted.

"It's just... Rihanna isn't really in my wheelhouse," she said nervously as she, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt approached the choir room, ready to confess to Artie that she no longer liked him.

"You'll be fine, T," Kurt said encouragingly. "You sounded great when we went over the song, so you'll sound even better when you're actually looking at him."

They had now reached the choir room, the only other occupants being Sam and Finn, waiting for Kurt and Quinn. Quinn went to give Finn a little kiss, but Kurt stayed by Tina's side, and Sam was the one who came over for a kiss.

Tina was glad Kurt had finally found someone to reciprocate his feelings. She remembered when Mercedes had liked him, and that was a disaster. As the diva had often said, Kurt was definitely the mayor of gay town.

Slowly, the room began to fill up, with Josey bouncing in and a sombre Alice following in her wake. Mike, Matt and Puck filed in together, with Gavin pushing Artie into the room behind them. Santana and Brittany came in, holding pinkies as usual. The last person in was, predictably, Mr. Schue. He clapped his hands as they all took their seats.

"I understand that Tina has something she wants to show us today," he said with a nod to the girl. "But first... I want to say that this year, I am keeping the set list of Sectionals to myself and I hope you guys do too. We don't need a repeat of last year..."

"Why, what happened last year?" Alice asked.

"Ms. Sylvester leaked our set list," Quinn answered bitterly. "She keeps trying to ask us about it again this year."

"That's horrible!" Josey shrieked. "Sabotage! It's deplorable! It's contemptible! It's-"

The club didn't get to hear what else Sue's actions were, because Finn cut Josey off with a groan.

"That's what Rachel told me after Kurt told the girls we took Vitamin D... Tina can you just sing your song already? I get headaches every time I think about Vitamin D."

There was a murmur of agreement and Mr. Schue gestured for Tina to take the floor. She stood, straightened her skirt and went to replace Mr. Schue in front of the piano. She turned back and motioned to Brad, who nodded and began to play.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

When she was finished, everyone stared at her with open mouths with the exceptions of Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn, who were clapping. Tina felt bad. She had just sang about cheating with both Artie and Mike in the room. Of course, Mike knew about Tina and Artie still being together, but he didn't care. Or, he didn't used to. He was starting to get to know Artie and he didn't want Tina to break his heart.

"Um, thank you Tina," Mr. Schue said, walking back to his spot when Tina left. "That was nice. That brings me to the assignment this week. I want you all to split off into couples, chosen from the hat, and sing a song that reflects your relationship. It's not like the ballad... We all know how that ended up. Oh, and there will have to be one soloist, or group of three, because there's fifteen of you. We'll decide that once everything is said and done."

"Is that the duck hat?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Yeah Britt," the Latina replied. "Maybe the duck will make us partners again."

The blond clapped and sat up straighter as Mr. Schue passed around blank pieces of paper for the kids to write their names on. One by one, their names dropped into the hat. Mr. Schue shook it and placed it on the piano.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" he asked. Brittany, predictably, stood up and hopped to the front of the room. She stared right into the hat, in deep concentration.

"Where's the duck?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"It'll come out when you pick a name, B," Santana called out. "Don't worry, it's just shy."

"Oh!" With that, she plunged her hand into the hat, sorted around a little and picked out a piece of paper. She beamed when she read it.

"Santana!"

Santana smiled too, and joined the blond at the piano. Once together, they linked pinkies again. Mr. Schue ushered them to the side and offered the hat again. This time, it was Quinn who got up.

"Alice," she said daintily, and the other blond came up to join her. They smiled at eachother and went to stand with the other Cheerios.

Next was Finn, who got Mike, Gavin got Artie, Sam got Josey (to which everyone snickered), Kurt got Mercedes, and Matt got Puck, which left Tina alone.

"Actually, that works out," Mr. Schue said thoughtfully. "Tina just did her solo. You finished your assignment without knowing it. Great job!"

Tina smiled weakly. She had finished two assignments in one go. She couldn't help but feel horrible.

* * *

A week later, Tina and Artie were officially broken up, and Mike had swooped in to catch her on the rebound after crushing on her for years. That was the story, anyway. Only Artie believed it.

Also a week later, the club was finished with all their duets. They had all been happy with their partners, and they had all come up with something, which was almost unheard of in New Directions.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. He looked proud. "This is actually the first time that everyone has done their assignments. Okay, who's going to go first?"

Tina saw Alice and Quinn exchange glances, and the two of them got up.

"We will," Quinn said with a smile. "Over the past week, I've gotten to know Alice well. I've learned things that most of you will never know, and in return she's learned about me."

"Did you know Quinn's favourite food is bacon with ketchup and egg yolk?" Alice asked the club with a smile at her partner. "I know it sounds gross but she persuaded me to eat some... And I actually liked it!"

Tina cringed internally. She hated ketchup and eggs. Just plain bacon was fine with her.

"And we're not sure Mr. Schue will agree with the language, but we've decided to just try the song out," Quinn continued. "We know we'd never use this at Sectionals, but it's only an assignment so we thought what the heck?"

They both smiled at eachother again and the band started to play. Tina knew the song, as she wasn't always Goth. She had gone through a two year pop phase in her preteen years after all. She just would never admit it.

The girls didn't move much, just tapped their hands against their thighs. Then Quinn started to sing.

_So-What am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

_When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what every little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumours or two  
That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say_

Their voices joined for the chorus and Tina was pleasantly surprised how well their voices mixed. Quinn's was a little harder than Alice's soprano, but the way the song was, it worked well.

_This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all woman should be seen not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down_

_Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can never will_

It was now Alice's turn to take over the vocals, and she did so gracefully. The song was supposed to be hip-hop, and Alice did quite a good job making sure her voice didn't stray.

_So- What am I not s'pposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing__Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
If you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why it's OK  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing_

Quinn used Alice's shoulder to twirl beside the taller girl and the pair launched into the chorus again.

After the chorus, Quinn cleared her throat and started to rap, which was actually very good considering she wasn't used to rapping.

_Now, here is something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can even give her some head or sex her off  
But if a girl can do the same then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn, I bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas, they put they name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To my girls to their man who be tryin' to mac  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is mac  
And Lil Quinn and Alice Holley got your back_

Alice used Quinn's hips to slink around to the front.

_You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things_

They sang the chorus twice, then the music stopped and the two took their bows. The room erupted in cheers.

"That was good, girls," said an amused Schue. "But you were right, the language was questionable. I'm glad you found a song, though. Alright, who's next?"

When all was said and done, the duets were a success. Santana and Britt had done Boys, Boys, Boys by Lady Gaga, Finn and Matt had done an energetic rendition of Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Kurt and Mercedes had done You're my Best Friend by Queen, Artie and Gavin covered Superstition by Stevie Wonder, receiving a standing ovation from the club, Puck and Matt had sung Airplanes by B.o.B, Hayley Williams and Eminem, featuring Santana as Hayley Williams, Puck as B.o.B and Matt as Eminem, surprising everyone with his meticulous rapping skills, and Sam and Josey had done a very one sided, Josey focused What is This Feeling from Wicked, all the while glaring at eachother with eyes to kill.

"I'm very impressed with you all," Mr. Schue announced at the end of the meeting. "Not only did you all finish your assignment, you all did wonderfully! I'm so proud. Now, go enjoy the rest of your day!"

The club walked out, chattering amongst themselves. Mike caught Tina by the shoulders and planted a kiss to her cheek. He started nattering on about something, but all Tina could notice was Artie's disappointed face as he wheeled out of the room.

Enjoying the rest of her day would be hard after seeing that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know it's been like five days but do you know how long it took me to think of all those songs? They all had to fit and make sense and blah blah blah. Bottom line is that it was difficult. The songs, by the way, are Unfaithful by Rihanna, which everyone pretty much knows, and the next is Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Aguliera and Lil' Kim. I know that they normally wouldn't be allowed to sing that but it's my story and I say they are so there. Anyway, I'm working on my next update, wherein I will be cycling the characters once again because I feel like it. I think it'll be Kurt first, I dunno. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Artie_

Artie hated looking at Tina now. She snapped his heart in two and to make matters worse, Mike, who Artie had always thought was his friend, had taken her. He always looked down when he saw them together, holding hands, being disgustingly happy. The worst part was that Mike had full use of his legs. He should have seen it coming when Tina asked him to sing Dream a Little Dream of Me last year and picked Mike as her partner.

The rest of the club agreed that he just needed a little help getting over Tina, and they were all more than happy to help. But, the fact of the matter was, most of them were happy in their own relationships. Finn had Quinn, Mercedes had Gavin, Sam had Kurt... Everywhere he looked were people in love. It sickened him a little.

So, one dreary Monday he found himself in the auditorium, looking out into it. He had always liked parking his chair on the stage and just daydreaming about dancing up on that stage. Even though he knew it couldn't happen, he was free to dream.

The sound of footsteps was heard, and suddenly they stopped. Artie looked over to the left to see Alice standing there.

"Hi, Alice," he said, sounding more gloomy than he had wanted.

"Um, it's my turn to cheer you up," she explained, walking closer. "Mercedes told me I'd probably find you in here. Then Brittany said something about your wheelchair having rockets and we all just stared at her... but that's not the point."

Artie smiled. Of course Britt would be going on about his chair having rockets; it was a huge fantasy of hers to blast off into space on Artie's wheelchair.

"Do you wanna just talk?" Alice asked of his silence. "I'm not great with advice but I'm a good listener. Being completely silent for a few weeks kinda does that to you."

"There's not much to talk about," Artie replied. "You all know the story. Tina likes Mike now."

Alice suddenly looked uncomfortable, but maybe that was because she was racist or something.

"Do you wanna come over?" she asked, changing the subject. "My little sister has Hypotonic Cerebral Palsy and every house we visit is wheelchair accessible so you can't make any excuses."

Artie gaped at her. "Your sister has Hypotonic CP? Doesn't that mean she can't move...?"

"At all," Alice replied sadly, wheeling him off the stage. "But I still love her no matter what. She doesn't know I do, but still. She's my whole world."

"That's really sweet," Artie said conversationally. "I'm glad I still have some use of my arms. It must be really hard for her."

"I wouldn't know," Alice said airily as she pushed Artie out the door of the auditorium and into the hall. "We tried speech therapy but she still can't say anything. She makes noises and sometimes it sounds like words but that's as far as we got."

"How old is she?"

"She's almost eight," Alice answered. "My mom is in her fifties and Maria was kind of a mistake. But she's our angel, really. She can move enough that she reaches out and holds my hand."

"That's sweet," Artie said. "So you really get it?"

"Get what? Being handicapped? Of course I get it. She's my whole world, it's like I can read her mind."

They were now in the parking lot, next to a red Ford Fusion.

"I got a custom ordered one, with removable back seats for when my sister comes down," Alice explained as she unlocked the doors. "She was here not that long ago and I haven't bothered putting the seats back."

Atrie peered in. It was a lot like the back of his dad's car, where Artie sat every day. She helped him in and his chair fit comfortably in the back while she clamoured in the front and started the car.

"This must have cost a fortune," Artie said in awe.

"My family comes before me," she replied simply.

"Is that why you're fake dating Karofsky to stop the jocks from throwing us a slushie? Because the Glee club is like a family?"

"Precisely."

* * *

"His mom pays me a hundred bucks an hour. So, if I get dinner and a movie, it's an easy three hundred bucks three or four times a month. Not a bad deal, when you think about it. I don't even have to look at him in school, as long as I let him order me food and take me to watch a movie."

"Dave Karofsky, being a gentleman? I've never heard of such a thing."

Alice shrugged. The pair were in her room, listening to her favourite album, Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Alice was sitting cross legged on the floor, and Artie was backed up against the wall in his chair. She had a giant fish tank along one wall, and the brightly coloured fish kept poking their heads out every now and then. All in all, the Holley household was peaceful.

"He actually likes some of you guys," she said. "He thinks if you weren't in the wheelchair you'd probably be one of the more popular kids."

"Right," he scoffed. "And Suzy Pepper is HBIC."

"Suzy Pepper is _not_ head bitch in charge," Alice laughed. "She's just super weird. That was a horrible comparison. You definitely should have said, 'and Kurt and Sam aren't banging right now,' because you know they totally are."

"Actually there's football practice today," Artie said. "Sam will be there. I heard him and Matt talking about the new coach. Apparently she's worse than Ms. Sylvester."

Alice groaned. She had been invited onto the Cheerios by Sue, but after about two weeks she quit because she was more invisible there than in Glee.

"How is that even possible? Coach Sylvester told me that no one quits the Cheerios unless they die, get kicked off, get pregnant or have ever had a crush on Mr. Schuester. I told her I had a crush on Schue. Then she let me quit. Actually, she told me to get out of her office before I dripped mayonnaise and elves fell out of my hair on to her desk."

Artie laughed. Sue's long standing grudge with Mr. Schue just got funnier every day. He would never admit, but he looked forward to her snide comments in the hallways.

"Alice how come you don't talk in Glee?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't like talking," she said, suddenly very interested in the fish. "Not in front of a lot of people though. One on one is fine, so is singing. I'm just... a really awkward person."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, Artie. You don't get it. I often say things that make people feel uncomfortable, like they're supposed to feel sympathy for me and I hate that. I can't help it."

"I don't notice it."

Alice stared at him. "You're the only one."

* * *

Artie felt confused after his day with Alice. She was being nicer to him than anyone ever had. She understood how hard it was for him to be in a wheelchair. What he didn't understand was why she subjected herself to silence, and why she put up with Karofsky three nights a month just so the rest of the club wouldn't get slushied. Obviously she was too good a person to be ignored so much.

When he got home, he couldn't think of a good enough reason to be smiling so wide. His mother noticed.

Abigail Abrams was a short, pretty woman, with a full figure and rosy cheeks. Her hair was blond; nothing like Artie or her other two children, Ava and Alexa. Her husband, Alfred, was where the kids had gotten her hair.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, bending down to kiss her sons cheek. "Why the big smile?"

"I got to sing a lot in Glee today," he lied with a convincing smile. "We were doing a lot of stuff in my wheelhouse. It was nice for a change."

"Like what?" his mother asked as she stirred the pot of mashed potatoes.

"We did Empire State of Mind, and then Sam decided he wanted to do a solo so he did Billionaire and us guys kinda helped with the rapping part because he's not very good. Then everyone wanted an encore performance of Superstition and me and Gavin were more than happy to do so."

"I'm so happy you're making friends, honey," Abigail said earnestly. "Oh, supper's ready in five minutes."

Artie nodded and wheeled away into the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, a thought occurred to him.

_What if I used Alice to get over Tina?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So the premiere owned me. BUT I WAS SO RIGHT ABOUT SAM'S CHEEKS. He is so hot. I can't even get over it. And his voice is amazing omg. And who else couldn't stop laughing when Finn tried out for the Cheerios! And when Becky goes, "this is embarrassing" I nearly DIED. ****Okay, rant over. Bottom line: Season two is gonna be freaking amazing. So sorry this took a while, I was kind of gleeking out all day long. I printed out all the cast pictures and put them on my wall LOL. Oh, and when I say use Alice in the story, I don't mean he's going to use her as an item, I mean he thinks he kinda likes her now so he kinda wants to go out kinda thing. We'll see! **_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Kurt_

Kurt still could hardly believe that he was actually openly dating Sam White. Sam was on the football team, he was a jock, he had all the girls in school practically drooling on his shoes, and yet he wanted Kurt. The slushies had stopped, and Kurt owed it to Sam. He really did enjoy going a whole day without a cup being thrown at his face.

Sectionals were less than a week away, and New Directions had changed its routine at least twenty times. Josey had seen the mistake in Cyndi Lauper and Gaga; it was too predictable. They needed something to shake things up. So began the rotation between artists and songs and impromptu dances. First came a shower of musicals, which everyone shot down immediately because they were known for doing musicals, then Artie suggested doing classic rock, but they couldn't pick a song, but the most memorable was when Noah had offered to just walk across the stage with no shirt on. Sam didn't like that one and Kurt had to endure an hour of ranting about the other jock.

So, with just four days to go, the club was still unsure of what to do. Mr. Schuester had almost given up, as did everyone else. They were sure they were going to lose, and Kurt wouldn't have it.

"Come on, guys," he said at the emergency meeting. "We can do this! Just rack your brains. We've put together a set in half an hour once, remember? Surely we can do something in four days!"

"Face it, Princess," Noah mumbled. "We're doomed. Not even the can of soup can save us."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're acting like we did when Vocal Adrenaline put us in that funk last year. What we need is inspiration. We're going to take a shopping trip tomorrow to look at costumes, and we might get inspired!"

"No way am I going shopping with you," Finn said loudly. "Last time you tried to get me to wear a tiara and I just cannot do that again."

Quinn laughed and squeezed Finn's hand. Sam shot a look at the other boy, as if scolding him for interrupting his boyfriend. Kurt, however, was unfazed.

"Neanderthals aside, I meant the girls. The_ girls_ and I are going shopping tomorrow."

All the girls cheered. Sam pouted.

"_Thank you_, Kurt, that's a very nice offer of you," Mr. Schue said, returning to the middle of the room as Kurt went back to his seat. His smug look of superiority was contagious, as Mr. Schue was wearing the exact same one.

"Now, seriously guys, if we want to prove how great Glee is we have to win Sectionals, kill Regionals and take Nationals. We can't do that if we're not getting any ideas out. Kurt's right, this is exactly like when Jesse left to go back to Vocal Adrenaline and we don't need that. Now, I want you all to tell me your favourite songs and we'll see what we can do. I'll give you a few minutes to think."

Kurt thought as hard as he could, but he knew his favourite song. He looked around the room to see Mercedes smiling, Finn's brow knitted together in concentration, Sam looking thoughtful, Josey practically jumping out of her seat. Mr. Schue had obviously given them enough time because when he came back, everyone looked decided.

"Okay let's start with out captain. Finn?"

"Lola," Finn answered. "By the Kinks. I'm sure everyone knows it."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Okay, Josey?"

"You might not expect this," she said with a smile on her lips. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. It's been my anthem since I was four."

"Quinn?"

"Heart of Glass, by Blondie. It reminds me of me sometimes and how when I was younger all I wanted to do was be Debbie Harry."

"That's a good one. Puck?"

"Stairway to Heaven. It doesn't sound like a badass song but I just can't help it."

"Kurt?"

"Teeth," Kurt breathed excitedly. "Lady Gaga. It's one of her biggest accomplishments to date, in my opinion."

Alice clapped. "Mine's Fireflies, by Owl City. I liked him way before he went mainstream."

"I love Are You That Somebody by Aaliyah," Mercedes said with a smile. "It's first on my list of awesome songs, by far."

"Jesus Walks," Sam said softly, with a blush Kurt found adorable.

Artie's turned out to be Heroes by David Bowie, Tina's was California Girls by Katy Perry, Mike's was Baba O'Riley by The Who, Matt's was Billie Jean by Michael Jackson, and Gavin's was, obviously, Free Fallin' by Tom Petty. Once everyone was done telling their favorite songs, Mr. Schue looked thoughtful.

"We can't do a mash-up of all those, Mr. Schue," Kurt said suddenly, realizing what the teacher was probably thinking. "That's fifteen songs."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll let you figure this out."

* * *

"Josey, you are not wearing butt feathers."

Josey pouted as she put the ugly costume back on the rack and moved over to another.

"Jeez, is she trying to make us look stupid?" Mercedes asked, coming up to Kurt, holding a fabulous white fedora that would look amazing on Mike. The outfits for the guys were going to be very simple: solid colours. Mike, they had decided, would be in white. Sam would be in blue because Kurt thought blue went beautifully with Sam's hazel eyes. Noah would be in black, Matt would be in a dark green, Gavin would be in a deep purple, Kurt would also be in black, but his shirt had gold accents going across it and the pants were Marc Jacobs, because that's what Mercedes wanted, and Finn would be in red. They still had yet to decide on Artie. Kurt thought tan would be a good one, because Artie already had the tan pants, but everyone argued that was a boring colour and it wouldn't work. Kurt was patient for them to realize that tan was the only colour left because Artie would definitely not wear pink and yellow would throw off the whole dynamic.

"What about orange?" Santana suggested, carrying her costume. It was a charcoal gray dress, much like the ones they had worn at Sectionals the year before, and ruby red shoes. Brittany had the same, only her dress was closer to black and her shoes were blood red. Tina's dress was pitch black and lacy, with shoes to match and Mercedes' dress was a very flattering pink with black heels. All Josey wanted was feathers, so Kurt had reluctantly allowed her to have bright blue peep-toe heels with green and yellow feathers on the back, but he swore he'd trim them before, and he had insisted on a basic baby blue strapless knee length dress. She wasn't happy about it, but it was now hers. Alice had picked out a beautiful yellow baby-doll dress with a gingham print and a ribbon going across the torso. Quinn's was much the same, only hers had a few more colours. Kurt thought when they stood together with their dresses on they were the most adorable things ever.

"Why don't we just go with tan?" Josey asked desperately. The girls and Kurt had discovered that she hated shopping if she couldn't buy feathers.

"Exactly," Kurt said before anyone could open their mouths. "If we just get him a nice white shirt he can wear those pants I was talking about. An all tan outfit is just wrong anyway. We've been here for _three hours_, and as much as I love the mall, the scents of colour un-coordinated Neanderthals are giving me an allergic reaction."

"Kurt's right," Mercedes said, pulling a white dress shirt off the rack. "Let's just go. We should probably get something to eat too; I think I just saw Britt chewing on a sleeve."

"It wasn't me," Britt replied, dropping the sleeve of a pink sweater out of her mouth. Kurt decided to ignore that.

* * *

"While we were shopping, I saw a t-shirt and a thought suddenly hit me."

It was Alice who made the announcement the day after their shopping trip in Glee. She stood at the front of the room, looking borderline crazy. She had obviously been up all night thinking and it almost hurt Kurt's eyes to look at the bags under her gray ones.

"We should do a mash-up of Lady Gaga," she said as the girls held their breath. "And end with We Are The Champions by Queen."

The whole club looked at her before Finn spoke.

"I like that."

Kurt immediately went to Alice's side. "We should start with the speaking part of Alejandro, then before she starts singing go into Teeth, then before she says show me your teeth, we start on Monster. We can easily end with Paparazzi then Finn can come in and sing the opening of Queen."

"That's funny," Alice said, looking at him. "That's exactly what I have here."

The club looked victorious. They were going to kill Sectionals this year, and the other teams wouldn't have a clue what hit them.

* * *

"Hey, lady!"

Kurt spun around to meet face to face with Karofsky, Azimo and a new jock Kurt was sure was named Stevenson. From beside him, he heard Sam groan.

"They told me they'd come get us after Glee," he breathed. "I didn't think they were serious. Sorry, Kurt, I'll take the punches and you can go get Mr. Schue."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "What are you on?"

"Hey, no fag talking when I'm talking to you!" Karofsky yelled as he punched the locker beside Sam's head. "What did I tell you? I hate fag PDA, White, and here you are holding hands with the Queen fag?"

"Don't call him that," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"And why not?" Azimo asked, moving closer and levelling his fist with Kurt's nose. "Sometimes, I'm not so sure what I am supposed to call him. If he didn't wear all those girl clothes maybe I'd be able to tell!"

"It's called fashion," Kurt said icily. "Not like you would know, you looked like a Dr. Seuss reject thrown through the dumpsters."

Azimo's brow clenched. "Miss the dumpster, ladyface? Cause, we can arrange a meeting."

"Okay, that is it!" Sam yelled, pushing Azimo foreword. "I don't know what Kurt's done to you, or what I've done for that matter, but you need to leave us alone."

"Oh really, gay boy?" Karofsky said threateningly. "I think you need to have a little talk with my friend, the fist!"

"Dave?"

A small voice behind Sam and Kurt made everyone stare. Standing there was Alice, in her baby pink sweater dress and Doc Martens, holding her textbooks to her chest tightly. Karofsky dropped the slushie cup he was holding at once and the red dye fell out of the cup and stained the jocks shoes. Sam and Kurt stepped back to avoid it at the same time.

"Hey, Alice," Karofsky said, suddenly sounding much more mature.

"What are you doing to my friends, Dave?" Alice asked, her lips curling down into a frown and coming closer to the group. She tucked her books under her arms and reached out to Sam and Kurt. "If you punch them, so help me God-"

"We were just having a nice conversation," Karofsky said quickly, shoving Stevenson and Azimo behind him.

"A nice conversation doesn't usually involve calling them fags," Alice said coldly, her hands curling around Sam and Kurt's wrists. "Come on guys, let's go. Ellen is on in a half an hour and we can watch it at my house."

"Alice..." Karofsky started but Alice cut him off.

"Shut up, Karofsky. Oh, and tell your mom I want a pay rise. One hundred a night isn't cutting it if all you're going to do is insult my friends."

With that, she dragged Sam and Kurt along with her to the front doors.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked once they were out of earshot.

"You guys are my friends," Alice said simply. "I have a deal with Karofsky's mom. If I pretend to date him then she pays me a hundred bucks a night and he stops bullying you guys. Obviously he forgot that part."

"You really don't have to do that," Sam said. "He's a horrible person."

"Don't tell me that, it doesn't take a genius to see that. It's because you guys are my friends. I don't wanna mess that up."

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to crank that out... I'm starting to get writers block! But the next one will be Sectionals so it shouldn't be too bad. Also more jock humiliation at the hands of Alice! I really actually like Alice. At the beginning I was thinking of just chucking her but you know, she reminds me a lot of me. Also, more Rachel goodness is in store for the next chapter! Maybe even some St. Berry ;) But not from Rachel's perspective, I don't _think_. But you never know. I don't even know. But I don't have school today, it's like a PD day so I might just get another one up before the day is done! I hope so. Anyway, reviews are love! So are story alerts and stuff but a review just makes me happier and a happier me writes faster! Just bear that one in mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Rachel_

"Welcome to the Ohio show choir Sectionals, here are your programs, and we hope you enjoy the show!"

Rachel thanked the ticket lady who had handed the bright programs to her and Shelby. Beth was in the carrier; her bright eyes alert and so much like Quinn's.

"What kind of name is Melokids?" Shelby asked with a wrinkle of her nose. "God, the only normal name here is New Directions."

"I really hope they win," Rachel said softly, leading her mother and step-sister into the familiar auditorium. They quickly stole seats near the front of the stage so if any of the Glee club walked down the aisle they would see their former star. The rest of Rachel's new Glee club filed in behind them. They would be New Direction's competition at Nationals if they won.

"Isn't this spying?" A girl named Emily hissed in Rachel's ear.

"Of course not," Shelby replied. "We used to do this all the time in Vocal Adrenaline. Though, this time, I'm thinking New Directions is a bit more of a threat."

"It always was," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. Emily sank back in her seat. Slowly, the room began to fill and the chatter of excited parents, friends and competitions flew around.

Shelby had taken Beth out of her seat and was now cradling her in her arms.

"I hope Quinn gets to see her daughter," she said to Rachel.

"She asks about her sometimes," Rachel replied, patting Beth's blond head. "I hope she sees her too."

The lights dimmed and the room went quiet.

"And now," a voice said over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the western Ohio Sectionals! First up, Melokiddddddds!"

The Melokids were awful, in Rachel's opinion. They lacked the emotion and theatricality of New Directions and even Vocal Adrenaline. They just sang and danced with no passion in their eyes.

"God they're annoying," Shelby whispered. Rachel smiled. She and her mother were so alike.

When the Melokids were finished, the loudspeaker now introduced Voice Blackout, a school in the opposite district of McKinley. They sang their rendition of the Cellblock Tango and were actually fairly good. Finally, it was time for New Directions.

The stage took a few minutes to set, but it was worth it. The lights lit up a balcony, where Quinn Fabray stood, looking like a goddess with her light pink dress swaying in the breeze of a fan and her long blond hair flowing out behind her. On the ground, were Santana and Britt, holding pinkies as usual, Tina lying beside them, and Kurt with one knee up on the bottom of Quinn's balcony.

"_I know that we are young_," Quinn said. "_And I know that he may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro_."

Tina seemed to wake up and she slunk over to Kurt, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Santana and Britt joined in, singing the bridge along with Tina and Quinn.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro,  
Alejandro,  
Ale-ale-jandro..._

Kurt suddenly pushed the three girls away and stepped up one stair toward Quinn.

_Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs_

Quinn took over, taking the stairs going down one at a time.

_Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs_

Then they both started singing together, meeting eachother at the middle of the stairs to the balcony, and Kurt twirled the Cheerio down the steps so they were both on the ground.

_Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hand tied_

Quinn suddenly moved away from Kurt and threw herself into Brittany and Santana's arms while Tina helped her up.

_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

She wound her arms around Tina's waist and leaned her head on the Asian's shoulder. As she sang, the three other girls on stage helped her out.

_That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er_

Kurt then made his way over to the girls and took Quinn's hand.

_He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Boy you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

At this, Rachel smiled. She knew about Noah's crush on Kurt and figured that's what Kurt was thinking about right now.

Brittany broke away from the rest of the group and a spotlight shone on her.

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

They had managed to make subtle music changes before now, but as the spotlight shifted to the curtain, the music changed dramatically. It was now just a piano.

The curtain twitched, and out stepped Finn in simple black pants and a dark red dress shirt. He looked deliberately to each of the girls, and Kurt, before he stepped up and sang.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

The rest of the club suddenly burst out through the sides. They made two lines; the first seven people, Santana, Britt, Tina, Gavin, Matt, Mike and Artie crouched down in front of Josey, Quinn, Alice, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes, who stood tall and powerfully.

_We are the champions my friends  
and we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

Finn stepped through the break in between Santana and Matt and took center stage.

_I've taken my bows  
and my curtain calls  
you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all._

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose _

Once again, the club all sang together, as if retracting Finn back to his spot in between Quinn and Sam.

_We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

Together, the fifteen teens took their bow. Rachel gave them a standing ovation, tears in her eyes. The club was looking down, smiles taking over their faces. Shelby put Beth's tiny hands together in a clap and the baby let out a giggle.

New Directions left the stage and Rachel ran to where their room would be. She met Mr. Schue outside the doors.

"Rachel!" he cried, and she ran right at him. He enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Mr. Schuester! They were so good!"

He let her go and beamed. "I know. They were practicing really hard."

"It shows," she said. The door opened once again, and Shelby emerged. She smiled at Mr. Schue.

"Hello Will," she said politely.

"Hello Shelby," he replied. "Is that Beth?"

"Yup. I'm going to go try and find Quinn and Noah. They might like to meet her."

"Come with me," Mr. Schue said, and he led the way to the dressing room. When he opened the door, Rachel saw that the club was sitting quietly, looking nervous but oddly confidant. Quinn was the first to notice.

"Rachel!" she cried. "Did you see us?"

Rachel smiled and went to squeeze the blond. "Of course I did. You guys were fantastic! Britt, you have an amazing voice!"

Quinn's smile faltered when she saw the baby in Shelby's arms.

"Beth?" she asked in a hushed voice. Puck's ears perked up and he smiled warmly at the little blond baby.

"Yes," Shelby said. "Would you like to see her?"

Quinn nodded silently. Shelby passed the baby over and Quinn blinked at her.

"She's gorgeous," she murmured. Puck came over to look as well. Finn's adorable little half smile had made its way onto his face as he, too, looked at the baby.

"She's the spitting image of you," Rachel said. "She's also very good."

Beth blew a spit bubble at her biological parents and they both laughed.

"She's sweet, Ms. Corcoran," Quinn said. She handed the baby back to Shelby.

"It should be about time," Josey said, and everyone knew what she was talking about. Rachel and her mother made their way back to their seats and New Directions filed in backstage.

Once in their seats, the two crossed their fingers. The three clubs were all up on stage, looking nervous.

"Alright," said the judge, a former Ms. Ohio. "The runner up... Voice Blackout!"

The middle club cheered, but Rachel knew they were disappointed. They would not be going to Regionals.

"And now, for the winner!" Ms. Ohio said and the whole room literally held their breath. New Directions were all holding hands, eyes squeezed shut.

"New Directions!"

* * *

**A/N: Told you I'd have another update today! Sorry it's kind of short, I didn't wanna make a big spectacle of Sectionals. Regionals will be longer, and Nationals will be the longest. I know I changed the order of the songs around, but that's okay, I'm allowed to do that. I also had to include Quinn and Puck meeting Beth, it just had to happen. Maybe I'll have another update today! Reviews, once again, are awesomesauce!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Finn_

"I am so getting lucky tonight."

Finn frowned and raised his head a little so he could hear Karofsky. Beside him, Puck and Sam did the same. He was just talking about Alice, so either he was somehow cheating on their fake relationship or he actually thought Alice would come near him.

"Nice, that Alice Holley is a piece of work," Stevenson said with a whistle. Finn and Sam both pulled their heads completely from their towels, wearing identical frowns. Alice was Quinn's new best friend, and she had stopped a lot of the abuse directed at Sam and Kurt. Both of them felt they owed it to her to protect her from Karofsky. Puck just looked pissed that Karofsky would say such a thing. They kept listening.

"I know she's kind of turned away from everything I've said but I've made her a deal she can't refuse," Karofsky said with a mean chuckle. He whispered something to Stevenson and Azimo and they all chuckled.

"Yeah, shutting the fags in the dumpster really would piss her off," Azimo said, and the two jocks pounded fists. Sam's eyes widened and he looked sick.

So Karofsky thought he could get away with throwing both Sam and Kurt in the dumpster and then shutting the lid. Well, if Alice had anything to say about it, they wouldn't, but Finn and Puck probably wouldn't give her time to even hear about it. Sam had recently warmed up to the two others, and even Puck couldn't stay pissed at him for long. And Kurt, well, was Kurt. Everyone wanted to protect Kurt.

The three jocks left the locker room, leaving Puck, Sam and Finn alone. They all looked at eachother.

"I can't decide which is worse," Sam said finally. "The fact that if Alice doesn't have sex with Karofsky me and Kurt are going to be shut in a dumpster or just the fact she has to have sex with Karofsky."

"They're equally as bad, dude," Puck said.

"Alice wouldn't do that..." Finn began but Sam cut him off.

"Yes she would. She's done a lot, just to protect us. I can see her shrugging it off and telling us that she did it to protect us."

"We won't let those freaks throw you and Princess in a dumpster," Puck said firmly. "Especially not Princess."

"We have to tell Alice," Finn said, throwing his stuff in his bag. "Getting thrown in the dumpster is like, the worst thing ever."

They all nodded and went to find the blond, hoping that Karofsky hadn't found her first.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of searching, they found Alice with Kurt, looking thoughtfully at colour swatches that they had pinned up on the wall of the choir room. Mr. Schue had apparently given them permission to paint the walls, and they couldn't decide what colour.

"I'm thinking a light mauve..." Alice said before Finn caught up to her.

"I have to warn you," he said breathlessly. "Karofsky... wants to... sleep with you... or he says he's going to... throw Kurt and Sam... into the dumpster... and close it..."

She looked appalled. "Really? That's disgusting. I suppose I should go find him and tell him to use protection... I don't need little bully babies pushing out of my lady parts."

"No!" Sam and Kurt both cried.

"I'm not worth that much," Kurt said. "Look. Just let him throw us in the dumpster and you won't have to sleep with him."

"I'm not letting him throw you in the dumpster!" she screamed. "Look, let me talk to him. I'm sure he's a nice guy... just buried under layers and layers and layers of idiot."

"No he's not!" Puck said. "He's a dumbass. He'll probably just do it anyway."

But Alice wasn't listening. She had run out of the choir room, presumably to find Karofsky.

"That poor, poor soul."

* * *

The next day in Glee began with a party. With their success at Sectionals and the high off the fact that instead of talking to Karofsky, Alice had punched him, nothing could bring them down.

"I'm so proud, guys!" Mr. Schue yelled as he walked in and saw the trophy gleaming on the piano. "Next stop, Regionals!"

The club cheered and clapped, hugging eachother. Finn was beyond happy. They had won Sectionals, without Rachel, and that meant a lot to him.

"But!" the teacher called, and the room went silent. "While we won our Sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline flattened theirs, as did Rachel's team. If we beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, we'll be up against Rachel at Nationals."

One by one, their faces fell as they realized the validity of the statement.

"But we can't... do that..." Finn said, trailing off and looking around. "She's our friend."

"We thought Jesse was our friend," Santana snapped. "But he left and we would have had no problem beating him."

"Jesse never came back," Quinn said through clenched teeth. "Rachel visits. She keeps in contact. Don't you dare compare her to that piece of _shit_."

Finn was taken aback by her anger. Sure, Quinn got cranky sometimes, but never like this. He was proud though, that she was defending Rachel.

"We can't just pull out though," Josey said, her annoying Rachel-like qualities coming out and taking the reins. "You guys know all her weaknesses. It should be a snap!"

Finn rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. He didn't need Josey mad at him for telling her off. She didn't even _know_ Rachel.

"We'll just have to try our best," Mr. Schue said heavily. "Now. For old times' sake, let's do Don't Stop."

Finn broke out into a smile. Don't Stop Believin' was their unofficial anthem. Quinn took the female lead and the original members showed the new ones how to get into classic mode, New Directions style.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you're trying to have the _talk_ with us."

Sam shrugged. "I figured that since we're friends now it might be something to bring up."

Finn blinked several times. "You're seriously asking us advice on how to in... ine..."

"Initiate," Puck cut in. "That's what you're trying to say. And I will _not_ give you advice on sexing the Princess up. That's supposed to be _my_ job."

"Well he's kind of my boyfriend," Sam replied icily. "I believe that's my job."

Puck threw his arms back. "And _I'm_ the sex shark here. I've taken more virginities than notes in the past two years. I'm like a god."

"Yes but have you ever had sex with a dude?"

That shut Puck up. Finn had to hand it to him; Sam was really good at silencing people, either by confusing the hell out of them or owning them.

"Exactly. I don't want advice on how to do it, just how to... you know, get it going."

"Don't take Puck's advice," Finn said vaguely. "He usually has to get the other person drunk before."

"Shut up," Puck mumbled. "Not always."

"Kurt won't want to get drunk," Sam said calmly. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, the door opened and footsteps stepped delicately down the stairs.

"What are all you Neanderthals doing in my bedroom?"

It was Kurt. He was holding bags upon bags from the mall and he set them all down near his closet.

"I believe that the only person that has authority to be down here is Finn... and I suppose Sam. But Noah, Mike, Matt, Gavin, what are you guys doing down here?"

"It's my room too dude," Finn said. "We were having a dudes' day. Without Artie I suppose, but there's no way he could get down those stairs."

Kurt sighed. "I'm a guy. Why wasn't I invited to said day?"

"You were shopping, babe," Sam said smoothly, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I suppose that's true..." Kurt said. "But what were you talking about? Cheerios excluded of course. I hear that enough in Glee, we don't need to taint my walls a second time."

Sam smirked and kissed Kurt's forehead again.

"We were actually talking about... Glee," Finn said, with a sudden stroke of inspiration. "We kind of wanted to do something like your Lady Gaga routine but with... manlier songs. We were just talking about what songs to do."

The guys all nodded. Kurt chuckled.

"Oh boys," he said. "When will you ever learn, you'll never beat us girls? As an honorary girl I must say, compared to us, you kind of suck."

"Oh really, Princess?" Puck challenged, refusing to actually look at Kurt. "You're on."

* * *

"Okay guys, seeing as you all took it upon yourselves to have an unofficial competition, let me kick it off! Guys, you can go first."

The guys, excluding Artie because he was in his wheelchair, stood up. Sam, Puck and Artie grabbed acoustics, Finn positioned himself at the drum kit, and Matt and Mike poised to dance. It was Sam who kicked off the singing.

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights, yeaaah_

_A different city every night oh I swear_

_The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

Artie started the rap, setting his guitar down. Finn started in on the drums, getting really into it.

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Artie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
It's been a couple months since I've been single so  
You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And darn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

Sam picked up, with a singing voice, once again, smiling at Kurt, who was clapping along in time.

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh I  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

Now it was Puck's turn to rap, as he too set his guitar down against the piano.

_I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping anekatips soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing_

Sam, with just him and his guitar, started to sing again, as the song ended.

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah eeeh different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad_

The song ended to applause from Kurt, Mr. Schue and the girls. The boys took their bows and returned to sit down.

The girls preformed their Lady Gaga number again, only longer segments of the songs and different solos. It was better than what they had done at Sectionals, but the boys clearly still won.

"Neanderthals," Kurt muttered. Sam just laughed and snuck in a kiss. Quinn, however was less forgiving. She playfully punched Finn in the arm and refused to give _him_ a kiss. Only temporarily, of course, she gave in eventually.

"We'll get you next time," she told him, placing a soft kiss to Finn's lips amidst a loud chorus of "oooooooh!" from the club.

* * *

**A/N: Three chapters in one day? Awesomesauce. They might not be as good as they should but oh well. I will be revealing the setlist for Regionals soon, but not outright. I'll make you guess! Regionals, if I make it that far, will be around chapters 18-20. I haven't decided yet. There will be more Quinn/Finn, as the next chapter is just a filler to pass some time, from Quinn's Point of View! Then later will be more Kurt/Sam and possibly some Mercedes/Gavin! I completely forget about Gavin all the time. Also, Alice/Artie is becoming more and more possible, but I will insert an ever awkward Alice/Karofsky scene that will make everyone uncomfortable. In a way it'll be cute like the way Coach Beiste is cute. Not at all. Oh, she's gonna be in it because there's gonna be another locker room scene, as well as some Sue! I have my doubts about her because I don't have the dry biting sarcasm she has, but I will try my best. Reviews are cooler than Finn thinks he is! Which, is pretty cool considering Finn's pretty cool.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Quinn_

Quinn loved how easy it was with Finn now. Before, all she was concerned about was popularity and being at the top of the social heap. Now, however, she was just enjoying his company. He was quite simple, but Quinn liked it. It was easy to talk to him, to be with him. She now understood why Rachel liked him so much. Sure, they got slushied everyday because Finn got kicked off the football team by Coach Beiste, and Quinn was constantly trying to beat Santana for the title of HBIC, but she didn't mind.

Now, with a second victory at Sectionals, the Glee club was more confident than ever. Regionals, however, would be a different story. They would be up against Vocal Adrenaline again, and another club called Golden Voices, who were apparently quite good. This year, Mr. Schuester had told them their set list would consist of songs with heart. Everything would be simple, and the emotions would shine through. Vocal Adrenaline were completely soulless, so they had the upper hand there if the judges factored that into the voting process. So far, though, they couldn't think of a thing.

With two months to go until Regionals, an idea came to Quinn.

"I have a song, Mr. Schue," she said one day at practice. "It reminds me of Rachel, which means it's full of emotion and heart."

"Well, let's hear it, Quinn," Mr. Schuester said, sounding almost surprised. Quinn smiled at the polite applause, mostly from Alice, Kurt and Mercedes, and took her place at the front of the room. It was now just her and the piano.

_Kiss today goodbye,  
The sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck, the same to you.  
But I can't regret  
what I did for love, what I did for love._

_Look my eyes are dry.  
The gift was ours to borrow.  
It's as if we always knew,  
And I won't forget what I did for love,  
What I did for love._

_Gone,  
Love is never gone.  
As we travel on,  
Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,  
And point me t'ward tomorrow.  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
what I did for love  
What I did for love._

_Love is never gone  
As we travel on  
Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye.  
Point me t'ward tomorrow  
we did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
what I did for love.  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love._

She ended, opening her eyes, to the room filling with clapping. Kurt had tears in his eyes, Alice was beaming, and Finn looked proud.

"That does sound like Rachel," he said softly. "That was beautiful, Quinn."

As she went to sit down, he caught her and hugged her for a long time. When he released her, Mercedes smiled at her.

"I think if we did that at Regionals, the whole room would be in tears," she said. "Including us."

Quinn felt good. This wasn't the first time she had gotten positive response; when she did This is a Man's Man's Man's World the year before, she had went to live with Mercedes. Now she was bringing back the piece of Rachel everyone missed the most; the heart.

* * *

"Can you stop following me!"

Quinn closed her locker to see a very disgruntled looking Alice being followed by an infatuated looking Jacob Ben Israel.

"Alice... just have my babies," he said, sounding star-struck.

Alice shuddered. "I have to puke."

"Jewfro!" Quinn snapped, deciding now was the time to intervene before her friend puked her guts out everywhere.

"Ah, Quinn Fabray!" Jacob said in that shaky voice. "Done with the bun in the oven I see? Or are you now following this sex on legs because you now swing on the ladies side of things?"

"Oh my God you called me sex on legs," Alice said thickly. "I'm seriously going to barf down your neck."

Quinn ignored her. "That's right."

With that, she took Alice's hand and pulled her to her, making it look like she was nipping the other girls ear but really whispering, "Play along."

Alice got the hint. She nuzzled Quinn's neck with a soft, "Thank you."

Jacob stood staring, looking glued to the spot.

"Oh and if you put this on your blog, I _will_ kill you," Quinn said, walking away with Alice. Once they were out of earshot they both burst out laughing.

"He's so stupid," Alice chuckled. "Do you think he actually believes us?"

"Let him," Quinn said, her arm still around Alice. "I don't think anyone ever reads his blog anymore anyway, it'll just be worth it to see his face when I'm with Finn tomorrow."

"Won't he think you're a slut?"

Quinn laughed. "I don't care what creeps like him think. Last year, everyone thought I was a slut. Maybe I was. I didn't care at all."

"He's disgusting," Alice said with a wrinkle of her nose. "So is Karofsky. What is it with gross guys following me everywhere and defiling my virgin ears?"

"I totally know what you mean. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

"So how'd you get Kurt to leave the house?"

Quinn looked up at Finn. They were alone in the Hummel-Hudson household, as both Carole and Burt were at work, and Quinn had convinced Sam to take Kurt on a date.

"Let's just say I have a lot of sway with one Sam White," Quinn replied with a shrug.

Finn frowned as he analyzed that sentence but gave up after a few seconds. Quinn smiled. Her boyfriends' stupidity was actually adorable.

"So this means it's just me and you," Finn said, making his way over and holding Quinn. "And all Kurt's posters of Lady Gaga... I still think they watch me in my sleep but that's not what I mean."

Quinn snorted. Of all the things, Kurt's _posters_ watched him in his sleep.

"You're a goof," she said in a childish voice, flicking his nose. They both smiled.

"You're adorable," he said softly before kissing her lightly. "Oh, I have something for you."

He pulled away from her and grabbed the guitar from the corner of the room. Puck had been teaching him, mostly to be near Kurt more, but because Finn and Puck's friendship was better than ever.

"I found this song on an old wedding program of my mom and dad's," Finn explained, quietly tuning the guitar. "I thought I'd play it for you."

Quinn felt herself blush and perched lightly on the end of Finn's bed.

_Goodnight baby, sleep tight my love  
May God watch over you from above  
Tomorrow I'm workin' what would I do  
I'd be lost and lonely if not for you_

_So close your eyes  
We're alright for now_

_I've spent my life travelin'  
I've spent my life free  
I could not repay all you've done for me_

_So sleep tight baby  
Unfurrow your brow  
And know I love you  
We're alright for now  
We're alright for now_

Quinn smiled as Finn put down the guitar and went to kiss her again.

"And I mean it."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, 15 chapters! Usually I give up around three but ah. I like this one. Anyway, I know Lea Michele sings What I Did For Love in the show, but I think Dianna would do it beautifully too 3 Lea's would be best though. I worship that woman, I swear. Anyway, that was from A Chorus Line, and the song Finn sings is Alright for Now by Tom Petty. Good song, good song. So, I'm halfway through 16, the idea part anyway. It's gonna be Alice again, we need an uncomfortable scene with Karofsky and an appearance by one Sue Sylvester! It should be good :) Reviews are love! Also, if anyone has any ideas for like a plot twist or something... PM me because I'm running out of ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Alice_

"For the last time, Dave, I'm not going to your house unless your mom is there!"

Alice turned on her heel and stalked away from Karofsky, who stood there, stunned, for a moment then grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, I know you don't like spending time with me," he said, his taunting voice gone. "But I like spending time with you, even if all you do is talk to my mom about music and movies and stuff. I'll get her to pay you extra."

Alice stopped struggling. Of course, no matter how much she hated Karofsky, it could be compensated by an extra hundred from his mother.

"How much extra?" she asked slowly.

"I dunno, two or three hundred? She said it depended on how long you stayed."

"I'll think about it," she replied. "I'll find you at lunch or something. Just not in front of everyone."

Karofsky smiled a genuine smile that actually made his face brighten and look better.

"Thanks Alice."

She grimaced and went to class. Kurt, who was in her class, noticed her stiff walk and raised an eyebrow.

"Your posture is horrible," he commented. "Who tried to hit on you this morning?"

Alice sighed and explained to Kurt her conversation with Karofsky. To her surprise, he looked delighted.

"This is your chance to ruin him," he whispered excitedly. "Find any incriminating evidence in his house and confront him in front of the whole school!"

"Kurt, you say that like I haven't been planning that the whole time," Alice replied with a smile. "I almost feel offended."

They exchanged devious grins and spent the whole class giggling about what might be in the Karofsky household. Alice then talked about his parents, who were both extremely nice. Lynne Karofsky was a realtor, and Gerald Karofsky was a lawyer. They both fawned over Alice as their son did, and Alice often found herself in conversation with them, leaving the youngest Karofsky out completely.

"You know, with a son like him," Kurt said as the bell rang. "I thought they would have been trolls. I suppose, though, there is that stray apple sometimes."

Alice hooted with laughter. "That's it. He's just a _stray apple_."

As they laughed, Kurt locked their arms, much like he did with Mercedes. It felt nice. Just as she was marvelling at how much people liked her now, Karofsky came by with a slushie, aimed at Kurt. It hit him with a loud splat.

"You _animal_!" he screeched, wiping the purple chunks of ice out of his eyes. Karofsky just chuckled.

"See you at lunch," he said, winking at Alice and strolling by. She wanted to say something, but she was busy trying to get the corn syrup out of Kurt's hair.

"He's such an ass," she muttered, leading Kurt straight into the girls room. "This makes me want to _kill_ him!"

"No," Kurt said firmly, sitting under the sink. Alice turned the water on and pulled the mini bottle of shampoo out of Kurt's bag to wash out the slushie. "You're going to ruin him, Alice Holley, and I'm going to be laughing while he burns."

* * *

"You know Dave, when you do things like slushie my friends I just want to set you on fire."

It was Alice's casual tone that made Dave laugh. They were sitting at his kitchen table, playing Scrabble. Alice had to help him with a lot of the words.

"You sound so serious."

"I am!" she exclaimed, building off the R in race, making it a Robot. "I'm _trying_ to fit in, can you not mess it up for me?"

He shrugged and put an E beside her B. "I can't help it. It keeps the losers in their place."

"If Kurt's a loser, than I am too," she said, placing another E beside his. "We're both in Glee. We both wear designer labels. What's the difference between us, really?"

"Hummel's a fag."

"Don't say that word, Dave."

"Sorry." He then surprised Alice by using an A on the other side of the board to make adequate. "That's a word, right?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject," she said coldly. She made section from the end E in bee. "I thought you wanted me to have a good time at school. Pelting my friends with slushies isn't making my life enjoyable."

"I don't know what pelting means," he said, looking up. "I can't go. I have two Y's and a W and there are no more tiles left. I think you won."

Alice quickly added up their scores. "Yeah, I won. Wanna play again?"

"Sure, I learned a few new words."

"You know, Dave," she said as she swept the board. "You're actually human sometimes. Why can't it be all the time?"

He dropped his letters into the bag. "I have a reputation as the bad guy. I need to keep it up or I'll be just another football player."

"Everyone hates you, Dave," she said softly, shaking the bag.

"Well then that's the way it's gotta be." He shrugged. "Can I pick my letters yet?"

She sighed and opened the bag, turning the opening toward him. He picked out eight letters, not looking at them until he had them all placed.

"Well?" she asked. "What kind of hand did you get?"

"Pretty good. You pick."

She picked out her seven letters; three A's, an H, two P's and an E. She hoped he would at least put an N down so she could be on top of her game with Happen. He did; he made aunt. She quickly laid down her word and took pride in writing her score.

They played in silence for a while before Alice won again.

"Not fair," Dave said. "You're like a walking dictionary."

"Is so!" She punched the air. "You're just a sore loser. Wanna play again?"

Dave shook his head. "No way. Not when you're gonna kill me like that."

"Loser," she teased. "Dave's a loser!"

He reached across the table and punched her playfully in the arm. "Am not!"

They both laughed. Alice had to hand it to him; when Dave wasn't making fun of nerds or threatening Finn and Kurt, it was nice. He seemed almost human.

Right when she remembered Kurt she also remembered the promise she made her friend. She would ruin Dave, human or not.

"Hey, do you wanna like, watch TV or something?" she asked casually.

"Sure. The best TV is in my room though," he replied. She got up, and he led the way to his room upstairs. It was fairly large, with sea green walls and hardwood floors. There were pictures lining the walls of the football, hockey and basketball teams. He definitely had school spirit when it came to the school teams. The decor was simple, and a flat screen TV stood in the corner with two blue chairs in front of it. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Then Alice noticed the en suite bathroom, making a mental note to check it out later.

The pair sat on the chairs and Dave scooted his closer to hers so their knees touched, which didn't please her.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

"I dunno, pick something," she said. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

She got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door and looking around as quietly as she could. She heard the blare of the TV in the background so Dave probably couldn't hear her at all.

Suddenly, she found it. An evil smile spread across her face as she tucked it into her pocket.

* * *

"Penis enlargement pills?"

Alice cackled as Sam and Artie inspected the box. She called the whole club, minus Josey of course, over to her house to see what she had found.

"Are you sure these are his?" Sam asked.

"Well they certainly weren't in _my_ bathroom," Alice replied. "I'm offended. Are you criticizing my finding skills?"

Sam shook his head and continued to look at the box. Half the pills were gone from the pill bottle, something that made Kurt laugh.

"Seriously, why would anyone get close enough to look at his doodle?" he asked. Alice couldn't help but chuckle when he said doodle. "I mean one look at his face and you're walking in the opposite direction."

"Yeah but remember, he planned on getting Alice the other day," Finn said. Everyone nodded slowly. Alice grabbed the pill bottle.

"Does anyone know Jacob Ben Israel's number? I should totally pic message him!"

She was obviously kidding, and everyone laughed.

"I say we plant them in his locker and let them all shower down onto him," Puck said. "We did it to Finn last year. Only with McDonalds coupons. Same thing, really."

"Whatever you do," Kurt said determinedly. "You're going to embarrass him. Bad."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know it took me almost a week for this one but my writers block was so bad it hurt! Not really, but you get it. I know that for the next chapter I'm going to make a play on the Britney/Brittany episode last night WHICH WAS SO GOOD. So I'll be using Brittany. Also! I need Josey in here more, as well as Gavin so I'll be including their life stories. Then Regionals! That will be chapter 20, the Nationals will follow 5 chapters later, and I'll probably end around there. I'm gettin' 'er done! Review please and thanks ya'll ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Josey_

"Alright guys, this week your assignment... I want you to find a classic, and make it new again."

"Like when Jeff Buckley did Hallelujah?"

Mr. Schuester considered Noah's suggestion before nodding. "Exactly like that."

Josey considered what she would do. Of course, there were so many amazing songs out there that she loved and wanted to cover in front of the whole club, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet. Her wide array of musical tastes allowed her to have already practiced any and every song she could ever think of.

"We should also do one as a whole group," Mr. Schue continued. "Just so we can get back into the habit of group numbers. We might even find something for Regionals."

"Bowie," Alice, Sam and Noah said together. When they realized they had spoken together, they all smirked.

"If the three of you can come up with a Bowie song, then choreograph it, and then teach it to the class, I'd be more than happy to let you," Mr. Schue said. "But I don't really know a lot of Bowie songs."

The three of them looked delighted, Alice especially. Josey would have offered to help choreograph it, but she really wasn't sure how she'd put moves to any of Bowie's songs. She had to focus on her own assignment. Mr. Schue had a different idea.

"Before you all start telling eachother what you're going to be doing, I have the group number. But you can still do the Bowie number too, that's totally fine."

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously. The teacher smiled. He passed out the sheet music he had been clutching in his hand all class. Many eyebrows were raised at the song choice.

"I can't sing this Mr. Schue!" Finn cried. "It's an amazing song, I'll ruin it!"

"That's why," Mr. Schue said with a smirk. "Artie's doing lead. It says so right at the top."

Artie looked bewildered. "Me?"

"You'll do great."

"Can we run through it tomorrow?" Josey asked eagerly. "I'm thinking for costumes we should-"

"Use the clothes we had for Hello, Goodbye last year," Mercedes finished enthusiastically. "Those dresses were great, Mr. Schue. And it fits the theme. I mean, they're both Beatles songs."

Mr. Schue shrugged. "That's a great idea. We'll have to fit costumes for Alice, Josey, Gavin and Sam... But Alice, you could probably wear Rachel's."

Josey spent the rest of the rehearsal sulking. She hated it when people interrupted her, let alone flat out ignore her. She would just have to make sure her song was better than everyone else's. The teacher announced that they would be performing in the auditorium tomorrow, so be ready.

Josey knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The next day, Josey bounced into the unlocked auditorium first, followed by Alice and Artie, then Sam, Finn and Noah. Everyone else just came in a huge clump and almost got stuck in the door. They were all wearing clothes they wouldn't normally wear in preparation of their solo assignments. Most felt completely ridiculous, but it would be worth it.

"You all look like freaks," Mr. Schue said, deadpan. Then a smile broke across his face. "Who's first!"

Josey promptly raised her hand. The teacher gestured to the stage and she went to it, puffing out her chest. She had fitted extensions in her hair and attacked them with a curling iron, and wore a floaty dress that stopped at her shins. She felt proud of her look.

"The song I'm going to be doing is called One Fine Day by Carole King," she said into the mic. "It's really lovely, you'll see."

She pointed to the band, who struck up a lively tune. She drew herself up and began.

_One fine day, you'll look at me  
And you will know our love was, meant to be  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl_

_The arms I long for, will open wide  
And you'll be proud to have me  
Walkin' right by your side  
One fine day  
You're gonna want me for your girl_

_Though I know you're the kind of boy  
Who only wants to run around  
I'll keep waiting, and, someday darling  
You'll come to me when you want to settle down  
Oh_

_One fine day, we'll meet once more  
And then you'll want the love you threw away before  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl  
One fine day, oh  
Oooh, one fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl_

Her fellow Glee clubbers applauded and cheered. She took an enormous bow and left the stage, glowing inside. Carole King was one of her weaknesses in performing, and she was incredibly proud to have done it in front of the most talented people she knew.

Alice was next; her hair was teased into oblivion and she wore leather upon leather. Josey was sure she had gotten quite a few looks today.

"The reason I'm here, dressed like an eighties hair band reject," she said when she reached the stage. "Is because I'm about to do what I've never even tried to do before now: Joan Jett."

Josey cheered along with Quinn and Sam. Alice had really grown on her in the past little while and she wanted her to do well. She took a deep breath and the band started playing a punk rock song.

_I got a word or two cuz I don't understand  
What's with me and you it's getting outta hand  
Somethin's on your mind, you don't have to shout  
Why can't we just talk and figure this thing out_

_I used to think that you and me would stay together  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?_

_You make me come with you and then you give me grief  
When I try to go you never let me leave  
If I shut my mouth you think that I don't care  
When I try to help you say it's your affair_

_It's not the way that you and me should treat each other  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?_

_It's breakin' my heart we're grown' apart  
An' we never seem to agree  
I'm walkin' away we got nothin' to say  
But that ain't the way it should be be  
(We're history!)_

_It's such a drag we have this bad misunderstanding  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?  
Why oh why can't we see eye to eye?_

She finished by jumping off the stage punching the air. Everyone was hooting and cat-calling as she returned to her seat. The next volunteer was Noah. He was wearing grungy clothes, an altogether un-Noah style. He sang About a Girl by Nirvana. Josey thought it was good, but it could have been better. It was probably the best Noah could do anyway. Finn sang Losing my Religion by REM, Kurt did a heartfelt rendition of I Wanna Hold Your Hand by The Beatles, Sam did Anarchy in the UK by the Sex Pistols, and even Josey had to like that one. Mercedes sang a beautiful My Guy by Mary Wells, Gavin shocked them all out of the water with Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, Tina did It's A Heartache by Bonnie Tyler, sounding absolutely wonderful, Santana and Brittany teamed up because Brittany couldn't remember any lyrics from any songs before the 90's, and they sang Let's Spend the Night Together by the Rolling Stones, Artie did Rockin' in the Free World by Neil Young, Mike did We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister, and Matt did an amazing performance of Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd. Quinn was last.

Her blond hair was feathered and she wore very 80's clothing. Josey had to applaud her effort, even though she looked ridiculous. She didn't offer an explanation on her song, she just went into it.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Much of mistrust, love's gone behind  
Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do_

_Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We could've made it cruising, yeah_

_Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light_

_Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass  
Seemed like the real thing only to find  
Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

She finished to a standing ovation, bowing proudly. Although Josey wasn't that keen on the blond, she did have a good voice. Mr. Schue took the stage, smiling at his club.

"Great job everyone!" he yelled. "I'm so proud. Take five!"

The teenagers immediately started chattering. Missing were Sam, Alice and Noah. Kurt said they were going to prepare for their Bowie number.

"Sam wouldn't even tell me what song they were doing," he said with a roll of his eyes.

They all fell silent as they thought of the song the trio could be doing.

"Maybe something like Under Pressure of Dancing in the Street," Finn said with a shrug. "Queen and Mick Jaggar helped with those."

"Alice hates Jaggar," Quinn replied, smirking. "It's not Dancing in the Street."

"But you know what they're singing, right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "Think about it. Puck tells me everything. Alice is my best friend. That's two out of the three and both of them are the worst secret keepers ever."

"Don't I know it," Mercedes mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Schuester came back out on stage, the lights illuminating him. Josey could see the faint outline of Alice, Sam and Noah behind him.

"Alright guys," the teacher said. "Here's Noah Puckerman, Alice Holley and Sam White!"

A bright, drum started playing, leading a saxophone in. One by one, the three turned around. Alice was wearing a polka dotted dress that flowed down to her knees. Noah and Sam were wearing blue jeans and tucked in white shirts. Noah took Alice's hand and they started an upbeat jive while Sam sauntered to the front of the stage.

_They pulled in just behind the bridge  
He lays her down, he frowns  
"Gee my life's a funny thing, am I still too young?"  
He kissed her then and there  
She took his ring, took his babies  
It took him minutes, took her nowhere  
Heaven knows, she'd have taken anything, but_

Noah pulled Alice up from her spot on the ground and the three of them sang together, keeping the same style of dance going.

_All night  
She wants the young American  
Young American, young American, she wants the young American  
All right  
She wants the young American_

Alice twirled her way over to Sam, who dipped her down to almost the ground as Noah started his solo.

_Scanning life through the picture window  
She finds the slinky vagabond  
He coughs as he passes her Ford Mustang, but  
Heaven forbid, she'll take anything  
But the freak, and his type, all for nothing  
He misses a step and cuts his hand, but  
Showing nothing, he swoops like a song  
She cries "Where have all Papa's heroes gone?"_

_All the way from Washington  
Her bread-winner begs off the bathroom floor  
"We live for just these twenty years  
Do we have to die for the fifty more?"_

The chorus started up, as the three voices joined once more. Sam took the solo again as Noah and Alice danced in the background.

_Do you remember, your President Nixon?  
Do you remember, the bills you have to pay  
Or even yesterday?  
Have you have been an un-American?  
Just you and your idol singing falsetto 'bout  
Leather, leather everywhere, and  
Not a myth left from the ghetto  
Well, well, well, would you carry a razor  
In case, just in case of depression?  
Sit on your hands on a bus of survivors  
Blushing at all the afro-Sheilas  
Ain't that close to love?  
Well, ain't that poster love?  
Well, it ain't that Barbie doll  
Her heart's been broken just like you have_

Again, the chorus came around. Alice took the front of the stage as Noah and Sam sang in the background.

_You ain't a pimp and you ain't a hustler  
A pimp's got a Cadi and a lady got a Chrysler  
Black's got respect, and white's got his soul train  
Mama's got cramps, and look at your hands ache  
(I heard the news today, oh boy)  
I got a suite and you got defeat  
Ain't there a man you can say no more?  
And, ain't there a woman I can sock on the jaw?  
And, ain't there a child I can hold without judging?  
Ain't there a pen that will write before they die?  
Ain't you proud that you've still got faces?  
Ain't there one damn song that can make me  
break down and cry?_

They finished with a bow and exited the stage as the rest of the club clapped hard for them. Josey really enjoyed it, making a mental note to tell Alice how good she was, and maybe letting up on Sam a little. Not much though.

Some things would never change.

* * *

"I think my neighbours are trying to film porn..."

Although Glee hadn't officially started yet, the whole club was standing to the door of the auditorium the day after their solos, in their Hello Goodbye costumes, three new ones fitted for Josey, Gavin and Sam. It was Brittany who voiced that errant thought.

"Why's that?" Finn asked.

"I saw a couple women walking out of their garage yesterday," Britt answered thoughtfully, looking distant. "They were wearing clothes like Lady Gaga, only their boots were white and they looked like hookers... And I know my neighbours have a lot of expensive cameras and stuff..."

No one knew quite what to say at this. Of course, it was Brittany, so no one really knew if it was true or not.

Mr. Schuester finally came into their little circle and unlocked the auditorium.

"Alright guys," he said as they filed in. "You know what to do."

The all climbed onto the stage, and left to turn their backs to Mr. Schue, Artie at the front of the stage, his hands folded on his lap.

The music started, playing with just a piano to begin, a long intro to play Artie in.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

With a short piano prelude, a soft drum and acoustic guitar started to play as well. Quinn stepped up beside Artie and they sang together.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

Now Kurt stepped up to the other side of Artie and sang alone, the spotlight fixing on him.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na_

Now Noah and Sam went up, surrounding Kurt and Quinn on the end of their little line, all five of them singing together, smiling at eachother and Mr. Schue.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah_

At this, everyone else turned around sharply and walked in time with the music to make a second row of their line, Josey and Tina at the ends to make a sort of middle row because they were shorter.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh_

_Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude_

Mr. Schue stood up at the end when the music stopped and clapped loudly.

"Regionals, here we come."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took like forever! I've been so busy and stuff, and I had to watch Grilled Cheesus last night and I went right to bed after it was over. There's a long weekend coming up, and I'm not making any promises, but I'll probably update again then. Plus, this was kind of a long chapter and I had to think of a bunch of songs (by the way, the songs in order are One Fine Day by Carole King, Eye To Eye by Joan Jett, Heart of Glass by Blondie, Young Americans by David Bowie, and Hey Jude by the Beatles) and stuff so it was pretty hard. I know it was supposed to be about Josey but there's a lack of songs in my fic so I thought I'd catch up. Regionals are soon so we'll get more music. Next chapter will probably be Noah or Mercedes, I have yet to decide. But yes. Someone in the club will soon be receiving some news from Rachel that will be super shocking, there'll be more Sam/Kurt and a little Puck/Kurt that will make everyone angry, and more awkward moments between Alice and Karofsky! It's kinda fun giving him some character because he's not super defined on the show. Anyway, reviews are nice, so are alerts and favourites! Thanks yet again :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Artie_

With Regionals drawing closer and closer, New Directions was working harder than ever to pull a new routine that would be so full of heart, emotion and talent, they would beat Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. Schuester was racking his brains and pulling together set lists, but none of them worked so far. There would always be something wrong with all the songs that, once pointed out, became glaringly obvious. Everyone was patient with him though, figuring he'd get it eventually.

One day, however, Santana had enough.

"Mr. Schue, we're not going to be able to beat Vocal Adrenaline," she said. "And we're even less likely to beat Rachel's team if by some chance we beat those robots."

"Robots are taking over the world," Brittany agreed vaguely. The response was many open mouths and a lot of blinking. Artie exchanged a glance with Alice, who looked more amused than anything.

Mr. Schue recovered quickly. "Thank you, Santana... Britt... But we _will_ beat Vocal Adrenaline and we _will_ beat Rachel's team... what are they called again?"

"Divine Vocals," Quinn answered. "Rachel hates it."

"I don't blame her," Finn muttered, making the blond on his left side smile.

"We'll beat them guys, don't worry," Schue said. "We just need to get motivated. What I like to do when I'm feeling a little dry on ideas is-"

"Please spare our ears, William, we don't need to know about your romps with a certain doe eyed ginger. We can see it in the lust filled tension surrounding the school right now."

Sue Sylvester had entered the room. Mr. Schue looked annoyed. Brittany waved to the coach, who ignored her.

"Now," she said, staring at his hair in an angry sort of awe. "If I could see past William's hair, and not into the tastelessly decorated kitchens of the elves inhabiting it, I'd be able to tell you all something."

"What is it Sue?" Mr. Schue asked, moving out of her way and crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm just here to remind you that if you band of underdogs and minorities don't place at Regionals, the club is disbanded," she explained. "I will not be on the judge's panel this year, but I heard they're a bunch of floozies. I suggest doing a number straight to their own hearts. I know you almost caused a sex riot in which Jacob Ben Israel almost defiled the entire gym, but I assure you, _it will work._ Trust me, I'm about to nab another Nationals title. Catch you elves later. Be sure to save me some cookies, the smell is making me delirious."

She directed the last part at Schue's hair, turning around and leaving.

"She's always so _positive_," Alice said sarcastically to the silence that followed Sue's departure.

"Do you think she's right?" Tina asked. "If we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to get... _raunchy?"_

"I hope not," Josey said. "When we did Toxic last week... that was mildly offensive."

"I had a dream I did Me Against the Music," Brittany commented dreamily. "It was because Ms. Pillsbury Doughboy's boyfriend gave me drugs when he was trying to tell me to brush my teeth so they wouldn't be blue anymore... I still don't know how to take the cap off my toothpaste."

"I was there," Santana whispered loudly. The two Cheerios squeezed hands.

"Back to the point," Quinn said loudly, bringing everyone back to Regionals. "We still don't have a clue what we're going to do."

"Well let's think," Kurt said, turning around in his chair to face everyone. "They don't have Jesse anymore, they lost about seven of their best members when they graduated for their full rides to UCLA, and they're completely soulless. I really think we have a shot. We just have to go with what we know about them. And you know who could help?"

Realization struck Artie. "Rachel's mom!"

* * *

"I'm still confused as to why you're calling me on Skype in your choir room, _not_ to talk to Rachel."

"We need your help, Ms. Corcoran," Kurt said into Mr. Schue's laptop. The Glee club were crowded around it the next day, seeing the woman who was so much like Rachel on the screen, feeding Beth. Rachel was still at school.

"Please," she said, spooning some mashed green substance into Beth's mouth. "Call me Shelby. Rachel does sometimes, and since you are all like a family to her, you have that right as well."

"Shelby, then," Kurt continued. "We need to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year and you're the exact person to help us."

Shelby sighed and wiped Beth's face. Artie caught the faces of Quinn and Puck looking amazed at their daughter. Even Artie thought she was adorable.

"They're not under my direction anymore, you realize that?" Shelby said, turning to face her webcam. "They will have changed. They're slaves to order. Whatever the new teacher says goes. They can't make their own decisions. I do know they still can't pull off a Funk number; he called me to say so and ask what he was doing wrong. _They have no emotions_. No one will change that. Sure, Jesse did, but that's why he was my star, like how Rachel used to be yours. Their vocals and dances will be perfect, there's no getting around that. But their weakness is that they have no emotions. Same as last year, you really didn't need me to confirm that."

Kurt was nodding. "Thank you, Shelby. You've really helped us."

She shrugged. "It was the least I could do. Oh, the three of us will be there to see you win."

She smiled, waved, and then the video call ended. The teenagers and Mr. Schue looked at eachother as the laptop closed.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Artie couldn't help feel annoyed by the teacher's smugness. No matter how much he liked Schue, he was a little too arrogant.

"So we waltz around with emotion," Puck said, snapping out of his Beth induced trance. "Big deal. That's not gonna win us anything!"

"Not with that attitude!" Josey shot back angrily. "We should be brainstorming! Who was the most emotional artist ever live?"

"We're not doing a sole artist mash up, Josey, if that's what you're thinking," Finn said firmly. "I'm allowed to decide this because technically I'm still captain. We did a Journey medley last year and we didn't place. I'm thinking we open with a musical, then with a really popular song from when our parents were growing up, then a big hit from today. It'll be totally random but they can't say we favor anything."

"I agree," Artie said. "We'll dedicate it to Rachel. She'll probably cry but she would anyway."

"It'll show her how much she means to us," Quinn said, smiling down at the boy. "Then and now. Something from Les Mis. She loved that play. What was her favourite song?"

"I Dreamed a Dream," Finn answered quietly. "She... she told me it was on the tape her mother gave her and from then on, it was her most played."

"A duet then," Quinn said decisively. "Alice, Josey, can you do it? Neither of you had solos at Sectionals, and I know you kill the duets."

Artie saw the look on Alice's face change and he knew she was flattered. He would have loved her to sing a duet with him, but he wouldn't suggest it in a million years. He knew he had feelings for her, but wasn't sure if she reciprocated them.

"Of course," Josey said crisply. "We'll have to split it up. You can probably do the echo part, Alice. You'll get a solo, of course, but I'll lead us in."

"That's fine with me," Alice replied happily.

"We'll have to do something like that then," Santana said, looking lost in thought. "I Dreamed a Dream is basically about lost love, and there are tons of songs out there about that..."

She stopped. Everyone was staring at her.

"What? I'm not the close minded bitch you all think I am. I _do _have depth."

Until now, Artie had definitely doubted it.

* * *

"So how are your fake dates with Karofsky going and how did you get him to let you take me on one?"

Alice chuckled and took another French fry off Artie's plate. The two were indeed on a date in a small diner that definitely beat Breadstix.

"I fake dumped him," she replied. "Or... I dumped him. He's just so arrogant and rude and all that other stuff and I punched him in the face and told him not to look at me ever again. It felt _so_ good. He just stood there and took it and said he deserved it all."

Artie laughed, loudly. Half the diner stared.

"At least he knows that," she continued. "I mean, I couldn't have been the first one to tell him that. And really, what does he expect? Except for that one time when all we did was play Scrabble and I found those penis pills, all I do is talk to his mom when we hang out."

She started picking apart her burger and eating the pieces. Artie sipped his milkshake thoughtfully.

"And yet, he decided to take it out on Jacob Ben Israel today... Funny."

"I don't mind," she mumbled. "He called me sex on legs the other day."

"And then we had to pretend to date," said an amused Quinn, coming up behind Alice's seat with Santana and Brittany. Without their Cheerios uniforms, the three girls looked less intimidating and prettier.

"Move over, Pancake," Santana said to Alice, who crammed against the wall so that the three cheerleaders could fit. It looked uncomfortable, but all four girls were skinny enough so that they fit fine in the two person seat.

"I'm starving," Quinn said, picking up Artie's discarded menu.

"I thought you couldn't eat while on the Cheerios," Alice said, shoving three fries in her mouth at once.

"Well I make my own rules, darling," Quinn said affectionately to her friend. "And I say I want a chicken club sandwich. They're my biggest weakness."

Santana flagged down a waiter. She ordered for her and Britt, getting two salads and four hash browns, and Quinn's sandwich. Alice asked for more fries.

"Slow down, woman, you'll get sick!" Artie said as the waiter walked away.

"I love fries," Alice said, stuffing the last ones in her mouth. "My grandmother never makes them though, so we don't buy them. I'm just stocking up!"

"Where are you migrating to?" Brittany asked dreamily, looking at Alice over Santana. No one understood.

"Well, it's just that yesterday I was watching my mom make Mr. Noodles for me and the package the flavor came in said soup stock and pictures of chickens and when I think of chickens, I think of ducks, and when I think of ducks I either think of Mr. Schue's hat or migrating!"

This took a second for everyone to catch on.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alice said. Quinn smiled.

When their food arrived, Alice attacked her French fries, making Artie laugh.

"Laugh all you want now," she told him. "But when the world goes through a crisis where all the French fries are gone, I'll be laughing because I knew to stock up."

For a while, all that could be heard was the scrape of forks and chewing. When the Cheerios were done eating, Alice whispered something to Quinn, whose face lit up.

"Oh!" she said, checking her phone. "Coach Sylvester wants us for an emergency Cheerios meeting. Catch you later!"

With that, they left.

"What was that about?" Artie asked, swirling his straw around in the bottom of his milkshake.

"Quinn has a built in Alice radar, I swear," replied the blond. "I told her to disconnect it. She just got excited she even had one."

Artie doubted that this was the case, but Alice was an extremely good actor. She finished her fries slowly.

"Well, I'm about to explode," she said, leaning back and patting her stomach. "And I've kidnapped you for the whole day, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Since you're the kidnapper, I thought you'd have something in mind. Anyone we can go bug?"

"Well, the Cheerios have practice," she said, counting four on her fingers. "So that's Britt, Santana, Quinn and Kurt out. Finn, Sam, Noah, Mike and Matt have football, so they're out. Tina... yeah she's out anyway. Mercedes is at the mall with Gavin, and I'd shoot myself before hanging out with Josey."

"Jeez, and I finally have plans," Artie said, smiling. "Usually I was just with Tina... until Asian camp."

"Okay, can we like, not talk about Tina?" Alice whined. "I don't like being compared."

"I'm not comparing you, Alice-"

"Yes you are!" she cut him off loudly. "All you've talked about is Tina, Tina, Tina! I'm sick of it! I'd actually you rather talk about Halo or Call of Duty or something, because at least I see what's so good about those things!"

He frowned. She was obviously upset, but he hadn't even noticed he was talking about Tina.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You're mad now. I had no place to say any of that, I hardly even know Tina... I'm awful."

"No you're not," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry I keep talking about Tina... I don't even notice it half of the time."

"It's fine."

They sat awkwardly before the waiter came back and told them that if they were finished, they better pay and leave soon because they had other customers. Alice pulled her charcoal grey pea coat on and helped Artie with his. Turns out, Quinn had already paid for herself, Santana and Britt. Alice paid for Artie and herself.

"I'm thinking... my house," Alice said. "I got this crazy new algae eater, and I stayed up till five this morning just watching it eat."

"But you woke me up at eight thirty..." Artie said.

"I'm crazy. I don't need sleep."

Alice helped Artie into her car and she drove off to her house, where her grandparents, yet again, were not home.

"They go to Columbus a lot," she explained, unlocking the door. "They know I won't throw any wild parties, and if I did it would only be the Glee club because I don't really have any other friends. It's nice, but I get tired of being alone all the time. Hey, I never did give you a tour of the house!"

She showed him around her giant home, which seemed much too large for three people. Her room was on the ground floor, the only place Artie had been, and was the largest bedroom in the house with an en suite bathroom and a closet roughly the size of his own bedroom. Her grandparents' bedroom was decorated exactly like a grandparents bedroom should be, only he could tell Alice had redecorated a little with things like the sheets and pillows and the rug over the hardwood floor. The largest bathroom, located next to one of the four guest rooms upstairs, had a Jacuzzi like tub and two separate toilets. The living room was elegant; white walls and marble floors with a fireplace, giant TV and a large ivory piano in one corner. Alice's bedroom was by far Artie's favourite spot with its purple and yellow walls and quirky knick knacks littering the shelves and the dresser and the fish staring out at him from their home on the southern wall.

"Your grandparents are loaded," he said in awe as she wheeled him back down to her bedroom. She shrugged.

"My grandmother was a nurse and my grandfather won the lottery ten times," she explained. "Did you see the framed lottery tickets on the wall?"

"How could I not? They were like trophies."

Alice had now gone over to the fish tank to locate her new addition. She found it sulking on the corner nearest to her.

"There he is," she said, pointing it out to Artie. "I named him Will after Mr. Schue. Don't ask me why, they just remind me of eachother."

Artie laughed for a long time because he did see the resemblance. The markings on the fish were almost exactly like Schue's hair. When he had simmered down, he found Alice lounging on her pink bean bag chair, fiddling with her iPod speakers.

"So I know almost nothing about you," she said conversationally. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Artie began. "My name is Arthur Abrams, I recently turned seventeen, I'm a junior, I live and breathe for Glee club basically, though I am still in the AV club."

"I know all that," she said, selecting her Bowie playlist. "What are your goals? Your dreams?"

Artie stopped. "I, uh. I... I wanna be a dancer."

When he told most people that, they told him sympathetically that it would never happen. Alice, however, lit right up like the Christmas tree in the corner of her room.

"I think that would be cool!" she exclaimed.

"What's your dream?" he asked curiously, half wanting to change the subject.

She thought for a moment. "I kind of want to be a singer. Or like, be on Broadway or in movies or something. I just wanna be out there, you know?"

Artie nodded, happy that she was opening up. "I think you could do any of those things. But you could also become a lawyer. You're definitely smart enough, and your family can definitely afford law school. Or you could become a doctor, or... well, really anything."

Alice blushed. "I lied."

"What?"

"I lied," she said again. "I don't want to be a singer or actor. I actually... I want to be a model."

Artie titled his head. "You could do that. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Nothing wrong with that, as long as you don't starve yourself."

Alice laughed. "You saw me eat today, no way in hell am I starving myself. Besides, I have a perfect body, I don't need to. Ooh, that was cocky, wasn't it?"

"A little bit, yes."

She pushed her feet off the ground so she was hanging upside down on her beanbag chair, at about the height of Artie's knees.

"It's fine," she said. "I always am. I'm not sure why, I mean, I'm practically invisible. I just love myself."

Artie decided she was doing one of those chick things where they put themselves down and expected a cheesy argument.

"You're not invisible," he said, playing along. "I noticed you the moment you auditioned."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright bud. Hey, do you think any of the places around here do delivery? I could use some more fries right now."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally." She shrugged. "I could be like a fry-atarian. I really want some fries."

"How are you not morbidly obese?" he asked, deadpan.

"All I ever do is dance around my room."

"That does something?"

"It burns calories, my dear. And since I don't always have French fries and the only food around here is old people food, most days I burn more calories than I consume."

"How do you live woman?"

"I eat a lot of French fries when I can."

"You are ridiculous."

"You love it."

"Can't deny what's true."

"I knew it." She stretched and slid off her chair so she was now balancing on her shoulders. "Let's make babies."

"Alice, you're only seventeen."

"I could be on MTV," she said nonchalantly. "People would see me and be like, 'shit she's hot' and I'd be like, 'yeah trick, I know' and you'd be like 'back off bitches, she's mine' and I'd be like 'Artie don't be so jealous!' And you'd be like 'sorry baby you're just so sexy!'"

She used a very deep and comical voice for all the different persona but her own, which was a high and nasally voice that sounded eerily like Josey's. Artie couldn't help but laugh.

"There's something wrong with you," he told her. "Seriously. You might want to get that checked out."

"You love it," she said again, with a dazzling smile directed at him.

He was about to say something, but in a flash she was right side up again and hovering over him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Hello," he said, a bit frazzled. Somehow, despite all the French fries she had eaten, her breath smelled of mint and chocolates.

"Hi," she said, a small grin softening her face. She leaned in and their lips met lightly. The kiss took Artie by surprise but he found himself melting into it while she smiled on his mouth.

For a while, all they did was kiss, with her bent over his wheelchair, hands on her thighs, his on hers. He was leaning forward, and could tell he looked completely awkward.

Other than a tired feeling in his back, Artie felt something inside that he had only felt before with Tina; a feeling he never thought he'd feel again. It was acceptance. Alice didn't care that he was in a wheelchair, that he'd probably never walk again. At least, as far as he knew she didn't.

"You taste like mint," he murmured when she pulled away. She chuckled quietly.

"You taste like milkshake," was the reply. The kissing resumed and Artie pulled Alice down to sit on his lap so it wouldn't be so awkward.

Admittedly, he liked Alice for a while, but he was hung up over Tina for the longest time. Now, he almost forgot her name.

For that, he was going to have to sing something to Alice in Glee very soon.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT WAS THE LAMEST ENDING EVER. Also it was very rambly. And pointless. But that's okay because it was filled with Artie and Alice who I love a lot. And I realized as I was writing this that the timeline has gone to shit... It's almost Christmas right now. Next chapter will be just before Christmas break, then Regionals right after. I think for the next chapter I'll have to do Noah again, because he's got a bit of a plan for Kurt. Also Artie sings to Alice and Mercedes leaves us with a Whitey Houston number that she sang in Grilled Cheesus that I just couldn't leave out! Also, secret Santa and Christmas songs! It's going to be an extra long chapter :) I know I skipped a lot of other things but I only just got the times together today... sue me. Except don't. I'll make it extra good to make up for the fail that was this one. Christmas makes everything better anyway. Reviews are nice, but so are plain old views and story alerts :) I'll update ASAP! In fact, I have two words in the next one already LOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Puck_

Nothing bugged Puck more than admitting that Christmas was his favourite time of year. But Noah Puckerman, badass, melted on Christmas. He celebrated it with everyone even though he was Jewish, along with Hanukkah just to get into the festivities of it all. He'd spend hundreds of dollars on his mom and sister and then belt out carols at the top of his lungs when the rest of his family came for dinner and made sure everyone had more than enough before he sat down to eat for himself.

This year, he and Finn had taken it upon themselves to host a Glee club Christmas party, and he would stop at nothing to make sure everyone had a good time. He even organized a secret Santa, an idea everyone liked. He scribbled all their names on paper and put them in Brittany's favourite hat, shaking it up and passing it around. He wouldn't be participating, instead making sure he was well organized by knowing exactly who got who. Finn had pulled Josey's name, Josey got Santana, Santana got Alice, Alice got Tina, Tina got Quinn, Quinn got Mike, Mike got Artie, Artie got Brittany, Brittany got Mercedes, Mercedes got Kurt, Kurt got Matt, Matt got Gavin, Gavin got Sam, and Sam got Finn. With the exception of Mercedes and Sam, who were good friends with the people they pulled, he felt confident that he had mixed things up well.

"Mr. Schue, we'll have to organize something for you for Christmas," he said, after making sure no one was sharing who they had gotten. The teacher shook his head.

"No thanks, Puck. Winning Regionals will be enough for me."

The club cheered and Puck went to sit down again. Even though they still only had one song for Regionals, they were crazily confident they would win. Alice and Josey had practiced to near perfection. Josey kept seeing things wrong with it, mostly with Alice's vocals, and tried to change them. Puck thought they sounded just fine, which earned him an approving smile from Alice and a death glare from Josey.

"Now," Mr. Schue was saying. "You'll have the Christmas break to think of songs to perform at Regionals. I want you all to think of at least two of each, ones that we can all perform. If you want to go the extra mile, split it up for us. Mike, Matt, you just focus on choreography."

The two nodded.

"It doesn't matter how cheesy it might be, it might help us win," Schue continued. "Like, remember last year when we resurrected Ice Ice Baby? We could do that again."

"Or Run Joey Run," Quinn said with a snort.

"Yes, I suppose so. But we want emotion, we want heart, _we want talent_. We are going to win Regionals."

"We know!" the teenagers chorused, laughing.

"Alright guys," Schue said with a grin. "You get it. Hey, does anyone have anything they want to perform? Since we only have one more meeting, I'll leave you with that assignment. It'll be a free for all!"

Artie raised his hand, looking around sheepishly. Puck really liked Artie's voice, so he smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Liking Artie's voice wasn't the only reason he was being so supportive of his fellow member. He and Artie had recently become friends, so both confided in eachother at times. Artie told him about his date with Alice and how he wanted to sing something to her. It was Puck who introduced him to the song he was about to sing. He had also agreed to sing backup.

Artie wheeled up to the front and beckoned Puck down.

"The other night I made up my mind," he said. "I want to sing something to someone who means a lot to me, but I couldn't think of the right song to sing, so I asked Puck here to help, which he has so graciously done in the form of a song and providing my backup. It's pretty self-explanatory."

He whispered something to Brad, who smiled and nodded. He started playing a piano ballad and Artie looked nowhere but his hands for a few moments before starting to sing, and looking in Alice's general direction.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

Artie let Puck take the last part, who directed it both at Quinn and Kurt. He sang to Quinn because he really had loved her, but she rejected him because he wasn't the best boyfriend and he sang to Kurt because he loved him now and wished he would just take him how he was.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

The two boys high fived at the end of the song amidst cheers and applause from the club, Mr. Schue and the jazz band, who usually just watched the rehearsals patiently nowadays. He looked around at everyone; Alice and Quinn both had tears in their eyes and were clutching eachothers hands tightly, Finn was smiling widely at his two friends, Josey looked impressed, Sam looked a little angry, Kurt looked awe-struck, and Tina looked remorseful. When Artie went back to his place near Alice, she reached over Quinn's lap and squeezed his hand. Puck thought they were cute, and he _never_ thought anyone was cute together unless one of them was him.

"Nice job guys!" Schue roared. "That's what I call emotion! And bonding! I never thought I'd see the day where you two would sing together."

"It's happened, Mr. Schue," Puck said. "Artie's a cool guy. I don't know why I wasn't friends with him sooner."

He caught a glimpse of Kurt, who was looking up at him with a strange expression. When he blinked, Kurt had turned away and put his head back on its place on Sam's shoulder. He tried to ignore that one.

"I have one too, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, getting up. "It's been in my wheelhouse for a while, but I've never had a chance to perform it."

She turned to the band. "You guys know what I wanna do."

They all nodded, smiling at her.

_As I lay me down  
Heaven hear me now  
I'm lost without a cause  
After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come  
And darkened my sun  
After all that I've been through  
Who on earth can I turn to?_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone  
In you I hear a song  
I look to you_

_About to lose my breath  
There's no more fighting left  
Sinking to rise no more  
Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken  
Led to my regret  
And I don't know if I'm go'n make it  
Nothing to do but lift my head_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone  
In you I hear a song  
I look to you_

_My levees are broken  
My walls are coming down on me  
My rain is falling  
Defeat is calling  
I need you to set me free  
Take me far away from the battle  
I need you  
Shine on me!_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone  
In you I hear a song  
I look to you,  
I look to you,  
I look to you._

Again, the room filled with loud cheers as Mercedes took a bow, smiling at her friends. She usually killed every song she did, and Puck wasn't disappointed. Before she sat down, Kurt squeezed the diva's hand. He _loved_ Whitney Houston.

"You guys are blowing me away," Schue said. "This is the last time I'll say it: We are going to _murder_ Regionals!"

* * *

The last rehearsal straightened away the set list before the break had started. Mr. Schue was impressed with what the club had come up with and how they split everything up. In the end, the older song was picked by Kurt, and the newer song was decided upon by Quinn, Santana and Britt. It was one of the most impressive lists of songs Puck had seen.

Now that the break had officially started, so had Finn and Puck's Christmas party. Secret Santa gifts were exchanged as were separate gifts and cards. Carole and Burt had graciously offered their house for the party, knowing no shenanigans would be going down. Obviously neither of them remembered the time in ninth grade when Puck had snuck bottles upon bottles of liquor out his mothers cabinet, which was exactly what he had done again this year. Everyone had at least a little bit to drink by nine thirty, letting Puck and Finn's plans sail straight along.

Finn was very supportive of Puck trying to steal Kurt from Sam, as Finn approved of Puck more than the blond, because Puck wasn't trying to steal his position on the football team. Finn also didn't like Sam very much for other reasons, mainly extremely stupid ones, but Puck was grateful to have Finn's blessing. He and Kurt were almost stepbrothers, after all.

Predictably, once Sam arrived, he and Kurt were all over eachother. The girls cooed at them because if Puck wasn't so in love with the smaller teen, he could have found them to be one of the cutest couples ever.

Artie, who was also in on Puck and Finn's plan (mostly shooting down their stupider ideas that involved locking Sam up somewhere) wheeled over and told Puck that Kurt had already drank quite a bit. Puck looked over to confirm and true enough; Kurt was stumbling around and slurring his words loudly while Sam looked on in amusement. The next step was to get Sam drunk enough to be away from Kurt where Finn could distract him into playing video games in his new room, which had been finished just in time for Christmas as a gift from Burt. In his absence, Puck would drag a very drunk Kurt downstairs to... well. If Sam found out, he wouldn't be very happy, but Puck knew from various football parties that Sam passed out very quickly.

Of course, with Artie and Finn's support, almost everyone else was trying to shot the plan down. Quinn had found out by going through Finn's phone to delete a picture he had taken of her by surprise and a text from Puck came up, so she secretly read the whole conversation. She was beyond angry, telling both of them they had no right to interfere with Kurt's happiness, and if Puck really did like him he'd leave him be. She later told Mercedes, who told Brittany, who told Santana, who told Alice, who got extremely angry at Artie for supporting this. No one told Kurt or Sam, but the five girls remained on a constant watch.

Puck would just have to get them drunk too.

After another half an hour, though, he found he didn't have much work to do. Brittany and Santana occupied one of the upstairs bathrooms, doing who knew what, Alice and Mercedes had turned on some very loud music and started dancing, along with Quinn and Tina, and Finn had done his part by whisking Sam away and the blond was already curled up on Finn's floor fast asleep.

Puck's job was made even easier by Kurt, who realized his boyfriend was asleep, but he still wanted to dance, so he turned to the jock.

"Hey sexy," the smaller boy said in a rough voice, staggering over and spilling a little of his drink on himself. "Let's dance."

Before Puck could reply, a very angry Quinn dumped her drink all over him. She sat Kurt down on the chair before she went back to the soaked jock.

"What the hell was that for, tubers?" he exclaimed, using Santana's nickname for the blond to express his anger.

"Kurt is with _Sam_," she said dangerously, completely sober. "Stop trying to make a move on him."

Puck pulled her to the side so no one would hear them. "Q, I really like him."

"If you really liked him, you'd let him be happy with Sam! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Puck punched the nearest wall. "He isn't happy!"

"Puck, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying," Quinn said, backing up a little.

"Yes I do! You don't know him like I do, Quinn! Sure, he likes Sam, but he's never swept him off his feet! That's what Kurt needs! I can do that, Sam can't! I can love him more than anyone's loved... anyone!"

Quinn was now rolling her eyes. "You're sadly misguided, Noah. Has he ever actually said any of this to you?"

"No... But..."

"No buts buddy. Him and Sam love eachother, okay? Get over it."

With that, she walked away from him and rejoined Tina and Mercedes. Finn took her spot.

"Hey, why is Kurt crying and holding his spilled drink all over his favourite Armani shirt?"

"He's probably just really drunk," Puck replied gruffly. "He gets really weird when he's drunk, did you see him that time he puked on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes?"

"He says he's Ralphing the Lauren..." Finn said worriedly. Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"He's wearing Ralph Lauren pants," he explained affectionately. Finn's eyes popped.

"Dude, you are _so_ whipped."

"You don't know how much I wish you were right."

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Puck cleaned up the house while the sounds of Kurt throwing up in the bathroom echoed through the living room.

"Poor Princess," Puck said, throwing out a stack of cups. Finn stared at him.

"You know, you could totally make a move today," he said. "Sam's not here, Sam's hung over and won't be around for a few days; once Kurt gets on his makeup he'll be fine."

"He'll also be fully aware of what I'd be trying to do, dude," Puck argued. "He'd be like 'no I'm with Sam go away' and I'd have no choice but to sulk."

He used his best gay voice to impersonate Kurt, and it got a long laugh out of Finn. Puck laughed at how long Finn was laughing for, and for a while, all the two did was laugh.

"Will one of you two Neanderthals make me some pancakes and tea?"

It was Kurt, clad in a baby pink robe and matching fuzzy slippers, looking tired and sick. He sat down at the table.

"I thought pancakes had too many fat, empty calories for you," Finn said, but got out the mix and a large bowl anyway.

Kurt groaned and face planted onto the table. "I don't care."

Puck slid into the seat beside him and began rubbing his back. Kurt groaned again.

"I am such a mess," he said to the table. "I hope Sam didn't see me puke all over myself last night, which is _so_ unattractive."

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he made a big spectacle of spilling the bowl and all the batter he had managed to make with a clatter.

"This is why no one is allowed to ask you to do their cooking," Kurt said sourly, getting up gingerly and starting to make his own pancakes. "Anyone else want some?"

Finn stole Kurt's seat and nodded. "Yes please!"

"You'll eat anything," Kurt said, with a brotherly smile. "And Noah will eat anything I cook, so that means he wants some pancakes too."

Puck had to agree. He looked out the front window, where besides a thin white snow coating that wasn't there the night before, he saw Sam making his way up the drive. To his extreme annoyance, Kurt noticed too and dropped everything to let his boyfriend in.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and a rustle of a coat and a faint smack meant they had shared a kiss. Puck wanted to barf.

"Oh, hey Sam," Finn called. _Traitor_. "You left your socks here. They're on the dining room table. I think I folded them properly."

Kurt snorted and came back into the kitchen with a flushed face to continue making his breakfast.

"Want some pancakes, Sam?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just needed my socks," Sam answered. "My mom decided to do a huge wash today so she took all the socks off my floor... This is where I usually get them. So I have no socks. Also, since Puck's here, I kinda needed to talk to him."

"My pleasure," Puck snarled. He followed Sam into the living room where Kurt was guaranteed not to hear them.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Puckerman?" Sam began unpleasantly. "_Stay away_ from Kurt."

"Seriously, White?" Puck pushed him. "It's game on. He danced with me last night. No, wait, _grinded_ with me last night. He couldn't resist these guns."

Sam made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes. "He was drunk, Puckerman. I'm not about to hold that against him. Wasn't that your excuse for knocking Quinn up? Oh, speaking of Quinn, she's on my side."

Puck couldn't argue with that; the blond had made it very clear that she didn't want Puck defiling Kurt.

"Your silence says it all," Sam said smugly. He grabbed his socks and briefly went into the kitchen, presumably to kiss Kurt again, and left. Puck still stood in the living room, fists balled together, staring angrily at the door.

Like it or not, Puck was going to beat Sam down and steal the Princess he was holding hostage, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Ah Christmas. I would have made it better... but I wanted to see a nice little fight between Sam and Puck go down, even though it was little. Trust me, there's gonna be more! Poor Kurt's just gonna have to sit through them all going D: the whole time LOL. He knows Puck likes him btw. Allllso, Regionals! They're going to be right after Christmas so they'll have enough time to prepare for Nationals near the end of the year. If I can't think of another clever name, I might just bring Arual Intensity back into Regionals, because I have a little plot thickener goin on with them whatttt! **

**And to all my fellow Canadians out there, I hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving! I know I did, I ate so much I could hardly move. **

**I will update very very soon! Reviews, now since I'm up to 9, are so so so so awesome and they make my day and I wanna just give you all yummy things and puppies and Chris Colfers and stuff. Thanks!**

**Ps; The songs are Perfect by Hedley, and Whitney Houston's I Look To You. That is all!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

This was it.

Regionals had arrived upon them at last.

New Directions was up against their old rivals, Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline. It had something to do with the judges wanting a rematch between the three teams. New Directions, who had come so far only to be cut down, Aural Intensity, who had worked so hard but only got runner up, and Vocal Adrenaline, who took Nationals by a large margin, were going at it again, just like old times.

Before entering the auditorium to get ready, the teenagers had encountered April Rhodes, who looked completely sobered up to come offer her good luck. She squeezed Kurt's nose with a loud honk just as she had done at their Invitational's last year, their first experience without Rachel. Ms. Pillsbury showed up with her dentist boyfriend, Carl, who Santana and Brittany giggled at all over again. Mr. Schuester decided not to notice. Most surprising was Sue Sylvester. She was, as always, in a tracksuit, but her expression was soft as she wished the Glee club luck so she would have another year to ridicule Schue's hair. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she actually _hugged_ the man before going to find her seat.

They had yet to see Rachel and Shelby, but everyone's parents had already wished them luck with the exception of Judy Fabray. Mercedes' parents and Rachel's dads made up for her absence, but everyone could see the sadness in Quinn's eyes.

When it was time for them to go backstage and get ready, they all worked together to make themselves and their fellow members look perfect, most of all Alice and Josey, who were opening their set. As Kurt stood back to let everyone admire them, a collective gasp went around the room.

The two of them were dressed in identical black dresses, as were all the girls, with different candy coloured shoes. Alice wore pink and Josey wore a sickening green that somehow suited her perfectly. Alice's normally unruly curls were straight and her eyelashes looked more like feather dusters, giving her the appearance of a pin-up girl. Artie drooled visibly. Josey's short hair was feathery and lightly curled and her makeup was flawless. A round of applause for Kurt's handiwork, initiated by Sam, went around the room.

The rest of the girls wore the same dresses as their peers. Santana's shoes were bright red, Brittany's were a baby blue, Quinn's were yellow, Tina's were purple and Mercedes' were a gorgeous green. The boys wore black suits, much like the ones they had a year before, and ties to match their partners; Sam with Santana, Matt with Brittany, Finn with Quinn, Gavin with Mercedes, Artie with Alice, Mike with Tina, and Kurt and Puck's ties were a rich cream colour, because Josey wouldn't have a partner, due to her having the lead in all their songs. Puck had spoken with Mr. Schuester separately, begging him to pair Kurt with him in their dances. Thankfully, the teacher agreed.

The order of performances was the same as it was the previous year: Aural Intensity first, New Directions second, ending with Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel had thought that it was a disaster that they were going second, but the club now thought it was a blessing.

With confidence, they listened to Aural Intensity's versions of I Can't Go For That by Hall and Oates, finishing with a song none of them had ever heard before. Quinn pointed out their flaw; they all sang as a group and there were no solos at all. She was very smug about that, as giving everyone a chance was one of New Directions' talents.

Soon, it was their turn to go.

In the audience, Rachel, Beth and Shelby sat not far away from Jesse St. James, who came to root for his old team. Rachel wanted to lean down and both punch him and kiss him; she couldn't decide which urge was stronger.

The announcer announced the arrival of New Directions. Rachel sat up straighter and clutched the hand her mother wasn't using to hold Beth. They both sat with baited breath, hoping this would be a performance to remember.

The curtain opened to Josey and a piano. She was standing apart on center stage, looking at the floor. The piano started, and her soft, beautiful voice filled the room.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Alice, who looked close to perfection, walked out from behind the curtain to meet the other girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Josey sang again, Alice echoing her so their voices blended together in a perfect harmony, bringing tears to the eyes of many in the audience.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

Alice broke away from Josey, walking in the opposite direction.

_She slept a summer by my side  
She filled my days with endless wonder  
She took my childhood in his stride  
But she was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream she'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

The song was ending, and the two girls sank back into their duet, facing eachother but never coming into contact.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

The two turned away from eachother, looking downward. The audience erupted and the stage was plunged into a part shadow. A lone piano played a few notes until the melody was pierced by a strum of a guitar. Soon, the piano overtook and the guitar was replaced with strings, and Finn stepped out on stage, Quinn coming out from the other side. He faced her, with that trademark goofy smile, and began the next song.

_I'd never tell you one lie, I'd never let you down  
I'd never leave, I'd be the one who'd always be around  
Baby give me a chance_

They met in the middle and took eachothers hands, facing the audience. Quinn joined him in song.

_I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest night  
I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life  
Put your heart in my hands_

Puck came out, dragging Kurt behind him.

_Baby Believe me, I could never do you wrong  
And I would never paint your world blue  
And if sometimes it seems I must have lost my mind  
I might be crazy but I'm crazy about you..._

Since Alice and Josey had exited the stage, it was now just the four teens, and they started to all sing together, the balance between their voices sounding exquisite.

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Do anything you ask me to  
I'd even sell my soul for you  
I'd do it all for you  
If you'd just believe in me_

Sam now came out, Santana, Brittany and Matt following. While Matt hid in the background, Santana and Brittany clutched pinkies and looked adoringly at eachother, accompanying Sam to where Kurt was standing, where he took the smaller boys hand and clutched him to his chest while the four sang together.

_Just take a look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's blind  
Just take a hold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise  
Ain't a star that's too far_

Now it was just Sam and Kurt, singing to eachother, getting a loud "aww" from the audience.

_Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come true  
And if you want the moon I swear I'll bring it down for you  
Let me into your heart_

Quinn and Finn took the center of the stage while everyone else stood in the back vocalizing for them.

_Believe me baby got your name carved on my soul  
'Cause You're the only one that I'll give it to  
Go let 'em say that I'm I fool to act this way  
'Cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy 'bout you..._

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Do anything you ask me to  
I'd even sell my soul for you  
I'd do it all for you  
If you'd just believe in me_

Brittany now walked through the two and it seemed as if a spotlight was directed upon her. Santana stood to the side, grinning at her girlfriend as she sang for one of the first times.

_And you will never see a day I'll ever break your heart  
You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far  
I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms  
Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you!_

The Latina crossed the stage and jumped into Brittany's arms, an action echoed by Quinn and Kurt running into their partners' arms. Puck then moved into the light and sang, with his eyes determinedly fixed on Kurt.

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
I'd walk on the wire for you  
If you'd just believe in me..._

Sam moved to the other side, also singing to Kurt with a fire in his eyes none of them had seen before.

_I'd walk across the wild for you  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
Do anything you asked me to_

All the teens on stage moved together in a practiced sort of dance, joined by everyone else. As the harmony filled the room, Mercedes took it upon herself to 'wail on the last note' as she had said before.

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Do anything you ask me to  
I'd even sell my soul for you  
I'd do it all for you  
If you'd just believe in me_

Now was just Mercedes and Gavin, singing with hands clasped together.

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
I'd walk on the wild for you  
If you'd just believe in me..._

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth_

The music and the singing ended, and they prepared to move into their new song, Josey taking the center stage. For the last song, it would just be the piano and whatever vocalizations were used. For the first verse, it was Josey's solo, fitting because she had lost her father and sister when she was fourteen, hardly a year ago. Her eyes were shining and she sang with so much emotion, it touched her fellow Glee members.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

The whole group sang together, sounding wonderful.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Now it was Gavin's solo, having lost both sets of grandparents over a period of time, still heartbroken and mourning. His velvety voice glided over the lyrics, his emotion matching that of Josey's.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

The chorus played again, and everyone joined hands with the one beside them, except for Kurt. He took the center stage, tears freely flowing down his face, even though he said he wasn't going to cry. He sang for his mother, his rock, his angel.

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

He also began the chorus by himself, as everyone else ooh'd in the background.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

Here was where Sam and Puck came up on both sides of him and the group joined back in, Mercedes having the strongest voice.

_That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

The diva held the last note, spinning the song to her own chocolate thunder, and it was over. They stood for a while, just standing, and then the audience gave them a standing ovation and a roar of applause. Rachel was standing, tears of both sadness and pride streaming down her face at her friends. They exited the stage, making room for Vocal Adrenaline to enter.

Jesse waited patiently all through New Directions' performance, tearing up and smiling at all the appropriate parts, but he was confused. He didn't know Rachel had moved to New York, so seeing a Rachel-less group made no sense. Rachel still wanted to punch him.

Backstage was a giant celebration, filled with the voices of the McKinley High Glee club. Kurt had jumped into Sam's arms and kissed him for a long time while Puck made a lame excuse and went in the bathroom and didn't come out for several minutes. When he did come out, he said something about a bad breakfast burrito, which no one bought for a second, but nothing was said.

"You guys!"

The roar came from the door, where Mr. Schue barged in, tear tracks visible on his face. Everyone went to embrace their teacher.

"I'm so proud," he said. "I really, really am. We're going to win this!"

A cheer broke out, but ended just as Vocal Adrenaline was announced on their intercom. They listened to them perform two Queen songs perfectly.

"Listen to them," Alice hissed. "They're flat. Not as in flat or sharp, but tone flat. Wait... those are the same thing. Emotionally flat."

One by one, the members of New Directions heard it, and got more and more excited, seeing their chance to win.

Soon, Vocal Adrenaline was done, and the two remaining clubs were called out to the stage while the judges made their decision. Lined up and holding hands, they held their breath for the verdict.

In the audience, Rachel was shaking. Shelby was whispering, "they're gonna win, they're gonna win" over and over to calm her down, but she couldn't help it. These were her friends. Jesse wasn't won over by VA's performance, at all. Without him, they were complete robots. At least he knew how to emote.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, a judge with a glittery smile walked out on stage.

"The runner's up," she said, not bothering to make a speech. "Vocal Adrenaline!"

The audience clapped, but the show choir didn't move. They were supposed to win, not place second. This meant they wouldn't be going to Nationals, and their dreams were crushed. They slunk off stage without even accepting the trophy.

"And now," the judge said. "Your 2011 Regional Show Choir Championship winners..."

Everyone held their breath. Alice clutched Artie's hand so hard it started to turn white. Finn wrapped both arms around Quinn's shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist. Mercedes and Gavin had their eyes closed, the former holding hands with Kurt, who was clinging to Sam like there was no tomorrow. Tina and Mike held eachother tightly. Matt looked down to Josey and offered his hand, which she took with a smile. Santana and Brittany were holding pinkies. Puck stood alone, holding no one.

"New Directions!"

* * *

The shock of winning Regionals hit everyone. The club was too dazed to notice Rachel, but she had more important things to do.

"Jesse?" she asked his back nervously. He turned around to face her, eye meeting eye, and she melted. She didn't see the boy who had broken her heart, she just saw the first boy to really love her.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, and he tentatively took her hand. She rolled her eyes and leapt into his arms, the gesture forgiving him for everything he had put her through.

"They won!" she said happily. He released her to voice his confusion. She knew what he was going to say.

"I left," she explained. "With Shelby to go to New York. That's why I wasn't up there. We're facing New Directions at Nationals, though."

"And of course, the first thing you did was join the Glee club at your new school," he said, amused.

She tossed her hair. "Of course. What did you expect from me?"

"Nothing but the best," he said softly, and leaned down to kiss the lips he missed more than anything in the world.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Regionals and a little bit of St. Berry thrown in ;) Also, note that I couldn't really use anyone's point of view properly here, so I just didn't use any at all. I think I'll be doing that for Nationals, too. Also, I couldn't let VA just lose outright... so I let them at least get a trophy ahaha. **

**I shall update very soon! As soon as I can, anyway. I'm going to see Romeo and Juliet tomorrow, then I have to write a twelve page essay (single spaced WTF) about it and hand in a couple character sketches... Oh I love thee Advanced English. I probably won't do it, cause I like this story better, I'm just telling you, if there's a long wait, you can blame that.**

**Also, I'm feeling kind of sorry for Puckzilla... will he get some Hummel lovin soon? MAYBE! That's all I'm sayin ;D Reviews are lovely!**

**Ps: Songs are I Dreamed A Dream, from Les Mis, I'd Lie for You (And That's The Truth) by Meatloaf, and lastly, Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff. I know that's lame... but I love it.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

_Sam_

With Regionals done and conquered, New Directions was stronger than ever. They were so confidant; they figured Nationals would just be another notch in their belts. But, of course, then they would remember they would be competing against Rachel's team and three others from across the country. Mr. Schuester kept telling them not to think about it, but none of them could help it, not even Josey. Divine Vocals won their Regionals, even going so far as to scaring one of the other teams away.

They couldn't agree on a theme for Nationals, but they figured they had a few months to go so that was plenty of time. Of course, Josey sprang up and started ranting on about preparation and teamwork almost every day, allowing everyone else, including Brad and Mr. Schue, to fall into a deep sleep until she was done. Other than her, they all felt content just going along with Mr. Schue's various assignments, hoping they would find the right songs. They had a few candidates, but nothing as good as what they had pulled off before.

No matter how well the Glee club was going, Sam's grade took a turn for the worse. His dyslexia was getting in the way of pretty much everything he did, and he could hardly tell his w's from his m's anymore. He was getting slushie after slushie and the word fag had been written across his locker more than once.

"Sam, you cannot let these fools get to you," Kurt said sadly one day in the girls' bathroom as he washed the blue slushie out of his boyfriends' hair. "Soon it all becomes routine and you won't even notice it."

"_You_ don't notice it," Sam replied. "I do. And it _hurts_, Kurt."

"I know, Sam," Kurt said, washing the blond head a little more vigorously. "It was me all last year, and the year before it. I've faced more hate than you. I've gotten pee balloons thrown at me; they've nailed my lawn furniture to my roof... You know why dad and I never got a pet? In seventh grade, I had a cat named Boots and they shaved it when it was trying to get back inside. So yeah, I do notice."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, squeezing his eyes together. "I just forgot-"

Kurt cut him off and the jock felt his hands leave his head. "I'm glad one of us can."

At that, he got off, dried his hands, and left. Sam groaned and beat his head off the sink a few times at his stupidity, both for saying that to Kurt and beating his head off the sink. He blindly finished rinsing his hair and left the bathroom, dripping. He was about to head to his locker to go home and sulk, but he was cut off by Finn.

"Hello," Sam said dully, trying to get past the Frankenteen, but Finn's size was simply more than Sam's.

"Don't do the duet with Kurt," Finn blurted out.

Duets were the assignment for the week. It went without saying Sam and Kurt would be partnered, excited to find the perfect song to express their feelings for eachother to the club, especially one Noah Puckerman who's advances on Kurt didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Sam frowned.

"Why not?"

Finn shrugged. "Because, if you do a duet with another dude... about love and stuff... you'll get-"

"Called a homo?" Sam finished in a monotone. "Yeah. I already do, dude."

Finn changed his tactics. "I mean, you can't do a duet with another dude. I have no other way of saying this, don't be offended, but it's really gay."

"No shit," Sam replied. "I'm kind of queer as a rainbow in a snowstorm. Now if you'll excuse me, I just got into a fight with my mini fag, as Karofsky likes to call him, and I'm rather upset. I'd like to get to my locker so I can go buy some ice cream and mope around."

"Dude!" Finn shouted. "Don't just announce stuff like that in the hallway!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. Finn exhaled deeply.

"The guys... they think me and you and Kurt are having gay threesomes and when you talk about chick stuff like that... it doesn't help any."

Sam laughed loudly. "You wish, Hudson."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Just... don't do the duet with him, okay? Can't you duet with like, Josey or someone?"

"Finn Hudson, your obvious homophobia never ceases to stun me."

Sam craned his neck over Finn's shoulder to see Kurt standing there with his arms folded. He gave Sam a small smile as Finn turned around.

"I'm not... I mean I'm not..." Finn sputtered.

"Yes you are. Now stop talking before I am forced to repeatedly bash my head against the wall and damage my perfect hair." At this, Kurt gave said hair a haughty toss. "Come on, Uncle Homo, let's go buy that ice cream you were talking about."

Kurt offered his hand and Sam took it and they walked away from the stunned Finn, who was still trying to form a sentence.

"Baby, I thought PMS was a chick thing," Sam joked as they walked. "Not just five minutes ago you were pissed at me."

Kurt smiled. "I realized it was over nothing. I apologize. And I'm not on my period."

"I accept your apology. But, how do I know if you're not on your period?"

"First of all, guys don't get periods." He waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna find out anyway?"

Sam figured that if he was in a bad sitcom, he would jump and kick his heels together, yelling something stupid like 'hot dog,' but he somehow refrained. He settled for practically dragging Kurt out the nearest doors and to his car, not just jumping at the chance, but attacking it and burying it in the ground.

* * *

When Sam told Mercedes, Alice and Quinn about the dirty deeds he and Kurt had gotten into the next day before Glee started, he could have sworn Mercedes' eyes were going to fall out, Alice held her hands in prayer position, gawking, and Quinn looked like she had just peed her uniform. While they stood and stared at him, mouths open and eyes popping, Sam shuffled his feet and waited for one of them to come back to life. Mercedes snapped out of it first.

"OH MY GOD WHITE BOY!" she screamed. This started the three of them chattering loudly. Sam could only pick out a few things out, such as Alice saying, "You guys are so cute!" and Quinn crying, "I love you two!" and Mercedes saying, "I'm so glad Kurt's finally got someone!" and Alice wailing, "I hope you two get married!" The three of them then screamed loudly, earning them looks from their fellow club members, causing Sam to blush furiously. Kurt shot him a look from across the room, and the blond shrugged. Puckerman had been watching the exchange and seemed to piece two and two together, because he promptly got up, squared his shoulders and stomped over to Sam.

"Me, you, fight, now," he said through his anger. Sam was about to protest, but Puckerman grabbed his wrist and dragged him out. Sam looked back at Kurt, who was trying to see over Finn's shoulders, because the jock had strategically placed himself in front of the fashionista.

"I don't see what this is about," Sam said, brushing himself off once the Neanderthal had released him.

"I thought we talked about this," growled Puckerman. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We did. Kurt's my boyfriend, not yours. I had every right."

Puckerman pushed the other boy into the set of lockers behind him. Sam looked desperately into the window of the choir room, but no one was there. He could faintly hear the Gleeks singing, obviously not noticing the absence of the two jocks.

"Listen to them," Puckerman said, punching the space beside Sam. "They don't even care that they're down a fairy."

"You're gay too!" Sam argued. "Don't go calling me the fairy when you're trying to seduce my boyfriend!"

Puckerman spit at Sam's shoes. "I'm not gay. It's just Hummel. He's girly enough; he could pass for a chick."

"Is that the only reason you want him?" Sam asked viciously, pushing the bigger boy backwards. "Because he looks like a girl? That's _sick,_ Puckerman. That's fucking _disgusting_. He'd never want you."

Puckerman growled and gripped Sam's shoulders hard.

"Listen here, _fag_," he said dangerously. "No one talks to Puckasaurus that way-"

Sam cut him off with a scoff and quickly peeled the hands off his shoulders. "Look at you, you make up a nickname for womanizing. You're _pathetic_, and not worth Kurt's time. You can just get out of his life right now, thanks."

With that, he marched back into the choir room, earning a glare from Mr. Schue. He shrugged it off, going to sit by Kurt and placing a protective arm around the smaller form as Puckerman came back in the room, looking angrier than ever. Quinn reached down and smacked him in the back of the head. Sam smirked.

Sam, 1. Puckerman, 0.

* * *

"Why can't you and Noah just get along?"

The timid question was thrown at Sam after school on the way to Kurt's house. Kurt kept his eyes on the road, not sparing even a sideways glance to his boyfriend as he drove, so he missed the frown that was shot his way.

"I hate him," Sam replied simply. "He thinks he's got a chance with you, Kurt, but he really doesn't."

Kurt exhaled loudly. "And why do you think this?"

Sam was bewildered at this response. "Because, um, we're dating? Seriously, Kurt?"

Kurt, ever the ice queen, didn't show any emotions on his porcelain face. He just kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead and kept driving. He didn't say anything after a while, so Sam just turned the radio on. The rest of the drive was in silence, and Kurt didn't relent even after they had gotten to his room and Sam was inspecting his facial products.

He picked up one in a pink bottle, and Kurt slapped his hand away and placed the bottle back. Sam frowned up at him, but Kurt was already back on the couch, staring at the wall. Sam swivelled around to face the smaller teen.

"Seriously, babe, what's up?"

First off," Kurt replied icily. "Don't call me _babe_. Second, I don't want you and Noah to fight over me anymore."

"Well, see, Kurt, if I didn't fight the idiot over you, he'd probably be in your pants right now."

"Why do you bother?" Kurt asked suddenly, his eyes clouding over. Sam gaped at him.

"What kind of question is that!"

"A very legitimate one. And I see you have no reply."

Sam got up off the chair and went over to sit by Kurt, whose eyes were shining. He cupped the soft face in his hands and forced their eyes to meet. Sam kissed the delicate nose once, then each eye, then Kurt's chin, then lightly on the lips.

"Kurt," he said seriously. "I fight for you because... oh fuck. Because I... _I love you_, Kurt."

He had never said those three words to anyone in his whole life, not even his parents. He never saw much of them, and they basically just provided him with a roof over his head and enough money to get his own groceries. The only time the three of them actually came into contact at the same time was on Christmas.

Kurt's eyes went as wide as baseballs and a tear ran freely from his eye. Sam wiped it away and continued.

"Puckerman doesn't know what he wants. He's just upset that Quinn went back to Finn and figured that since he sees himself as a stud, he might as well have you, but he didn't factor me in. I know he'd never hold hands with you walking down the hallway. He's not gay. He doesn't have the same feelings as me."

Kurt smiled and sniffed. "You're so sweet, Sam."

He cuddled into his boyfriend and sighed contentedly. Sam held him tightly as the smaller teen made circles on the back on his hand. Kurt then reached for the remote.

"Let's watch Project Runway!"

Yes, Sam was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Ah I am so not happy with this chapter... We needed some Hevan lovin though :) Also some anger. I think I might have said Puck would get some this chapter but he doesn't... He might soon, I haven't decided. I like Hevan and Purt the sam so it's gonna be a tough decision D: And yeah, that's all I have to say. From here on out, no more spoilers from me! You're just gonna have to wait :) **

**Also I still really enjoy reviews... just sayin ;D  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_Finn_

When Finn entered the Hummel-Hudson household after being with Quinn for a whole day, eight eyes stared him down and forced him to stand awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Burt, Carole, Kurt and Sam were all sitting on different couches, arms folded, intimidating him with their stares.

"What did I do this time?" he cried, cowering under the intensity. His mother frowned.

"Finn, we need to have a talk," she said, glancing around at the other men sitting on her favourite couches. "About your homophobia."

Finn gawked at her.

"We overheard Kurt talking to Sam about it," Burt explained.

"Trust me, Finn," Kurt added. "Sam and I did not want our parents to have this talk with you. But it's for the best."

"I'm not homophobic!" Finn protested. _Why did no one see that?_ He wanted to say more, but Carole cut him off.

"Finn, its okay to admit it. But, there isn't anything wrong with being in love."

Behind her, Burt nodded and Sam's hand squeezed Kurt's. Finn cast his eyes downward.

"I am not having this conversation with you guys," he mumbled. "You want to know the truth? I'm not homophobic, I never have been and I probably never will. The reason I keep saying stuff that you think is homophobic is because I want to break Kurt and Sam up."

He said it so proudly, all four mouths dropped open. He continued.

"I want to break them up because I think Kurt should be with Puck. Puck's like, super in love with you Kurt, and I know you see it."

Kurt cut him off. "Finn, have either of you stopped to consider _my_ feelings? I do realize Noah like me, but I don't like him. I'm perfectly happy with Sam."

"Yeah but dude-"

"So obviously this is all about Noah and not about me. Well, Finn, I appreciate your efforts, but could you and Noah kindly step out and leave me and Sam be?"

Burt looked proudly at his son. "That Puckerman kid... he isn't a good influence."

Sam snorted. "You can say that again."

"You hardly know him!" Finn yelled. Sam stood.

"Yeah, I do. He's threatened to kill me more than once. Not a day goes by where I don't get slushied at least twice by that asshole. I once heard him trying to get Artie to run over my toes to break them all! I care about Kurt. Puckerman only likes him because he looks enough like a girl to satisfy the obvious emptiness left behind by Quinn. He'd leave Kurt at the drop of a hat. It's gonna take more than that for me to leave."

Finn couldn't argue with that. Kurt blushed a violent crimson. Sam looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly, Mr. Humm- Burt, sir," he said regretfully. "My parents are coming in for their first visit since last Christmas and they want me and my sister to be there. Kurt, I'll call you later. Love you."

Kurt blew him a kiss and he left.

"I like that kid," Burt grunted. Kurt smiled. Finn disagreed.

"Kurt, he's horrible for you," he said grumpily, dropping into the only empty chair. His mother frowned.

"Finn, don't say things like that," she scolded. "How would you feel if Kurt said Quinn wasn't good for you?"

"I wouldn't," Kurt said immediately. "Quinn's my friend."

"I know, sweetie, but just imagine. Finn, you wouldn't be too happy, now, would you?"

"Guess not..." Finn mumbled, looking at his shoes.

Kurt spoke. "Finn, we're brothers. We can't just keep pushing our ill wishes on eachother. Tell you what, if you don't complain to me about Sam, I won't complain about your disgusting jock habits, because I can't complain about Quinn."

Finn considered it. It was a rather good deal; Kurt was always talking about how annoying Finn was when he left the cap off the toothpaste, or tracked mud through the house on his pant leg, or took forever to get a joke.

But then he thought of his friendship with Puck. He didn't want to risk it.

"No deal," he said finally. "Kurt, I know a bad relationship when I see one, I've had tons. And I am not letting this go."

Kurt got up and marched over to Finn.

"Why do you not want me to be happy?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes. He then gave Finn one last withering look and stomped off to his room, leaving Carole, Burt and Finn to sit awkwardly looking at their hands. Burt broke the silence.

"So... pizza tonight?"

* * *

Kurt refused to talk to Finn for days, even though Mr. Schue had tried to partner them up in Glee.

"I am NOT working with buffoon!" Kurt shouted at the teacher, hands balled into fists at his sides, completely ignoring Sam's attempts to calm him down. "He is homophobic, blundering, idiotic and horrible!"

"Dude... blundering and idiotic means the same thing," Puck said, deep in thought. Finn rolled his eyes, unhappy with the support he wasn't getting from the other jock.

"I don't care, Puckerman," Kurt spat. He then walked out of the choir room, doing visible breathing exercises. Finn just gaped at the open door.

"Serves you right," Quinn said with a frown. "How can you be homophobic when you live together?"

"Why are you taking his side?" Finn asked hysterically.

"He's my best friend, Finn; he's going through a rough time."

Now it was Quinn's turn to ignore him all Glee. Mr. Schue decided to just let them go early because the tension in the room was too much to work on.

When Finn got home, he slumped to the living room where Kurt was curled up, watching Rocky Horror Picture Show. He shot a death glare at the taller boy, and Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he mumbled. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean all that. You and Sam... You're good for eachother. I guess I was only on Puck's side because we've been friends longer and stuff. And like, I'm also really sorry I took some of your face creams when you were over at Sam's because I wanted to see if I could get my face smoother than Quinn's... I'm a shitty brother."

Kurt smiled at him. "No, you're not. I know you didn't mean it, it just... hurt. But thank you."

"You're so awesome dude," Finn told him sincerely. "Really. You're like the best brother ever."

"We're not really brothers, Finn."

"We could be!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You keep hoping, Finn."

"Thanks, dude," Finn said, and crossed the room to engulf Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"Finn... I need to breathe, remember."

"Oh yeah." Finn released the smaller boy and went back to his spot on the couch.

"Big brother instincts."

* * *

"Mr. Schue, do you think we could like, calm down on Nationals for a while? They're in four months, we have plenty of time."

Josey's eyes bugged out at Finn.

"Are you insane?" she screeched. "We have to practice harder than before for Nationals! We-"

The teacher cut her off. "Finn has a good point, Josey. We won Regionals; the Glee club is good for another year. The fate of the club doesn't depend on us winning Nationals. We'll be fine."

"No we won't!" Josey wailed. "Divine Vocals will have been practicing every day and we'll be the underdogs!"

"We always kind of were," Artie said thoughtfully. Josey actually started to cry.

"Even after all my influence, you're still so pessimistic!" she sobbed. Everyone rolled their eyes and Alice snorted so hard, her nose started to bleed, something Brittany found extremely amusing. Josey just cried harder.

"Oh suck it up, Jose," Alice said, grabbing half of the Kleenex's from the box in Artie's bag. "It really shouldn't be news. Oh, Mr. Schue, once my nose stops bleeding, me and Tina have our duet assignment to present."

Tina beamed at the blond, who smiled back through her cluster of tissues, and even the jazz band looked confused. Tina and Alice doing a duet together? Artie looked completely horrified, so Finn patted his shoulder.

"Well, girls, the duet assignment is over so... can this wait? I want to give everyone a new one."

Alice looked disappointed, but agreed to let Mr. Schue continue.

"I want you all to pick a musical hero. It can be anyone, whether it is for their talent, their voice, or their lyrics, but just one person. Then I want you to pick a song, and perform it to the class. I want you to project your feelings for this person and explain why they're your musical hero. Also, you get to go all out on dressing up!"

There were a few claps, but otherwise the room was full of thinking teenagers.

Finn knew exactly what he wanted to do.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long! There was no episode to watch this week, since I have the full season, and I didn't really want to watch Hairography, so it's been soooo slow. Also this is a super lame chapter. It's not even 2000 words! I promise I'll get better!**

**Reviews will help me out ;)**

**Also, I didn't want people going around thinking Finn is homophobic. Next chapter, I promise, he will prove to all of you and the kids at WMHS that he's not! He's just been pissing me off lately in the show so I felt he had to suffer a little. Also Kinn brotherhood ftw!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

_Santana_

"I am so outraged by the amount of homophobia in this school, Santana and I have decided to organize an anti-homophobia day!"

"Isn't that like a pasta dish?" Britt asked, looking at the ceiling. Santana snorted and Kurt smiled at her.

"No, Britt, it's when people are afraid of who other people love," he replied. Santana caught the smallest of glances towards Hudson. She would have to kick his ass later. _No one_ fucks with her Ladyface.

"Oh like when Josey tells me that when me and San make out she wants to barf?"

Josey blushed. "I never said that..."

"That's not the point," Quinn said quickly. "But a perfect example."

"Exactly," Kurt said. "Now, as we all know, there have been quite a few teen suicides due to homophobia and acceptance issues in the past little while. We should all wear purple to commemorate those lives and show our support!"

"Coach Sylvester is getting purple uniforms specially made," Santana gloated. "She's totally in on the idea. She says that if her Cheerios are gonna be gay she's gonna show her support."

"They're so much better than the red ones," Kurt added. "So just go all out with purple. We're trying to get the rest of the school to do it, but we can only guarantee the Cheerios and you guys... right?"

A collective "right" went through the group, Alice being the loudest.

"I think it's such a good idea!" she chirped. Santana flashed her a smile. She liked Alice, she really did, they just never talked. Brittany was the one who talked to her all the time.

"What if we don't own purple?" Matt asked. Gavin chuckled.

"I have tons, man; you can have some of mine."

They fist bumped over Mike's lap and Gavin settled back into Mercedes. Santana winked at the diva for getting such a good guy. Mercedes gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Thanks, Kurt, Santana," Mr. Schuester said, returning to his spot as the Cheerios went to sit back down. "It's a very worthwhile thing to do. Anyway, who's got their assignments done?"

Josey's hand was up first, but Brittany's rose slowly after, and it was the blond that got called upon first. Josey sunk back in her chair and pouted.

"Sometimes, I forget what artist means," she explained. "But then I asked Rachel and she told me everything. I decided that my musical hero is Rachel. She sang a song to me on the phone when my mom called her for me and I'd like to sing it to you guys."

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can dream of the old days  
Life was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again _

The girl was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, her eyes closed. Santana smiled at her, extremely proud of her girlfriend. She knew Britt had a hard time remembering lyrics, but she had obviously made an effort to remember these.

_Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters  
And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
A street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

_Touch me,  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me,  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun..._

Britt finished and applause broke out. She smiled a radiant smile.

"It's from Cats," she told them. "I liked it because Rachel sang it and meowed for me at the end because the play has cats in it. I think. I like cats better than ducks now because Rachel's never sang me a duck song. If she did then I'd like ducks more again."

"Thank you, Britt," Mr. Schue said kindly, smiling at her. She went back to her seat and Santana leaned her head on her shoulder. The blond patted the Latina's knee.

"Good job, Britt," Alice whispered down. "Quinn says so too."

Brittany looked up and her face lit up in a grin that reached her whole face.

"Can I do mine now?" Josey asked.

"You're not gonna do some lame show tune, are you Harris?" Santana asked rudely. Josey shook her head.

"No I'm not, Santana. I want to do a song that reflects my entire life. It's by Fiona Apple."

"Aren't all her songs about rape and stuff though?" Quinn asked. "Because she was raped? Don't get me wrong, I really like Fiona Apple, but isn't it a little dark for you, Josey?"

"I appreciate your concern, Quinn," Josey said. "But not all her songs are as dark as others, and they're not all about rape. The one I've chosen reminds me that no matter what happens to me, things will always look up."

"Waltz?" Quinn guessed. "That's one of the best songs to ever happen to my musical library."

"Precisely," Josey confirmed, smiling. Brad started playing a fairly upbeat piano, and a soft flute joined in.

_If you don't have a song  
To sing you're okay  
You know how to get along  
Humming  
Hmmm_

_If you don't have a date  
Celebrate  
Go out and sit on the lawn  
And do nothing  
'Cause it's just what you must do  
Nobody does it anymore_

_No I don't believe in the wasting of time,  
But I don't believe that I'm wasting mine_

_If you don't have a point to make  
Don't sweat it  
You'll make a sharp one being so kind  
And I'd sure appreciate it  
Everyone else's goal's to get big headed  
Why should I follow that beat being that I'm  
Better than fine_

She ended with an extravagant bow and went back to her seat. Mr. Schue took over her spot, leaning lazily against the piano.

"So, let's talk set lists," he said. "We need group numbers. Nationals is five songs minimum, whether they are back to back, mashed-up or what have you. It's January now, we need it in by March."

"I don't know about ya'll," Mercedes said. "But I wanna belt out a tune, not just wail in the background."

"I agree," Quinn smiled at her friend. "Mercedes is like our secret weapon. We didn't really use her a lot at Sectionals or Regionals. We pull her out, we're winners."

"Kurt is too, though," Mr. Schue said. Kurt looked surprised. "No, Kurt, you are. You have probably the biggest vocal range in the club, minus Josey. If you two could like, organize a duet or a group song or something, then we can probably fit it in there."

Although Santana didn't like people stealing the spotlight from her, she had to agree with Schue. Mercedes did have an extremely powerful voice, and Kurt's was almost like an angel. She'd never admit that though, she thought that was corny.

And Santana Lopez just did _not_ do corny.

* * *

When Santana got home from Glee that day, she threw her bag in her room carelessly, knocking over something from her desk. As she bent to retrieve it, she noticed that it was a picture of her and Britt when they were five. Santana smiled. Even then, their pinkies were linked and Britt had that adorable clueless look on her face as always. The picture was taken on their first day of school, a day Santana remembered well.

"_Sanny, I can't go to school!_"

_Even though the two girls had only met days before when the blonde and her mother moved in to the house down the street from the young Latina, they were already peas in a pod. They walked to school together, attached at the pinkies, with their mothers trailing behind. _

"_Well, Britt, I'm pretty sure my daddy told me it was illegal to not go," Santana said logically to her friend. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."_

_The girl beamed. "You're my bestest friend!"_

_Santana squeezed Britt's whole hand. "You're my bestest friend too!"_

She put the picture back on the desk and made sure it wouldn't get knocked over again. Just six years after that picture was taken, Santana and Brittany would share their first kiss. It was awkward and just a small peck, but neither could forget it, mostly because a young Puck stood behind them and yelled, "That's hot!" when they pulled away, but it was a special moment for them. Four years later, Santana made it clear to everyone that Brittany was hers, and she was Brittany's.

It had actually been Rachel to convince the two girls to get together for real. She had just finished a gay rights talk at one of the Glee club's summer sleepovers, and Santana had spontaneously told Brittany she loved her for the first time in their twelve years of friendship, and that she wanted the blond to be hers. At first Brittany didn't get it, but then it sunk in and she agreed. Again, Puck was there to give his input, but that was just a Puck thing to do.

Santana gave some thought to her Glee assignment as she gazed at the picture. Then she realized how weird it was to be concerned about a Glee assignment, but decided that this one should be important. She was going to sing to Brittany no matter what.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is the last week for assignments. Alice, Santana and Sam, you're the only ones that haven't gone yet. Any takers?"

"Yeah," Santana drawled. "I got one. I just want to say, if anyone makes fun of me for picking The Hush Sound, I _will_ kill you. I picked them because the girl, Greta, has this amazing voice that just flows out all over the place and you can fall asleep listening to it and she's such a talented songwriter, and I like how most of their songs are done with a piano and stuff. This song is super special to me, because it says how beautiful people are. And yeah, that was cheesy, fight me."

She handed a sheet to Brad, and he started playing for her. She looked pointedly at Britt, who probably wouldn't understand the lyrics, but it was the thought that counted, and the blond would probably pick up on that.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark,  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms.  
Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
Do you feel alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity,  
The heavy weight of stone._

_You don't see what you posses,  
A beauty calm and clear-  
It floods the sky,  
And blurs the darkness like a chandelier.  
All the light that you posses,  
Is skewed by lakes and seas;  
The shattered surface,  
So imperfect,  
Is all that you believe._

_I will bring a mirror,  
So silver, so exact,  
So precise and so pristine,  
A perfect pane of glass.  
I will set the mirror up,  
To face the blackened sky.  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise._

Her performance was met with applause, and Britt clapped the loudest.

"Thanks, Sanny," she whispered as Santana came back to sit down. She smiled.

"Alice, Sam, either of you ready?"

Sam shook his head and Alice exhaled loudly.

"I suppose," she said, straightening out her baby blue dress, bending down and picking up a guitar case and pulling out a stool to sit on as she faced everyone. "I picked a song by Taylor Swift. It's not one of her usual heartbroken songs, it's about her mom, and that's who I'm singing about too. Until her job started getting really hectic when I was fourteen, we were really close and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but then that all changed."

She took the guitar out; it was a beautiful pink acoustic with her name on the end in purple stickers. It was so very _Alice_. She started playing, and a few people were surprised she could even play.

_I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

At this, a tear started falling from her eye as she started looking more and more passionate about her mother.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today_

She ended on the last note and smiled. Artie looked proud of her, as did Mr. Schue.

"Thank you Alice!" he said. "Now remember, guys, we all have to wear purple tomorrow. If you forget, it's twenty minutes of vocal runs!"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"...Oh my god."

"Am I really seeing this?"

"Quinn, did you slip date rape in his drink last night and now it's seriously affected his brain? Like what the hell is going on?"

"If I didn't know he was straight, my gaydar would have probably just broken."

"... He looks like a walking grape. Only, grapes don't walk, they go in my mouth."

"... Oh. My. _God."_

Santana, Alice, Brittany and Quinn were standing at Quinn's locker as Finn strutted past. He waved to them as he passed, and they all just stared at him. Even Karofsky, Azimo and Stevenson, who were armed with slushies, dropped them in shock.

He was dressed head to toe in all purple. He had a purple hat on, purple eyeshadow smeared in two lines on his cheeks, several purple scarves hung over a lavender sweater, exposing part of a purple belt and grape coloured pants. Even the socks peeking out of his light purple Converse were purple.

Santana spotted Kurt walking down the hall with Puck, chattering and shifting the books around in his arms. When he saw Finn, the books cascaded out of his arms and both the history and science textbooks and his jaw hit the floor.

"I told you I'd do it," Finn said in passing, offering the smaller boy a wink. Kurt turned on the spot and just watched Finn saunter down the hall.

"That... was... the... most... _outlandish_... statement..." Kurt said, unable to finish. He then turned to Quinn.

"Putting the date rape drug in his drink is illegal, you know."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh back in my groove. At least for now. But I liked this one, even if it was short :) I do promise I will get back into writing longer ones, I'm just out of ideas D:**

** LOL FINN. Just saying. He's so cute. Yet I want to strangle him.  
**

**Songs are, in order, Memories, by Barbra Streisand from Cats, Waltz by Fiona Apple, You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound and The Best Day by Taylor Swift. They're all super good songs.**

**Also, a special thank you to ooo a jellybean for reviewing so much! They mean a lot :)**

**Aaaaaand, if anyone has anything they would like to see happen before/during/after Nationals, please let me know! Also review. Or both. Both would be awesomesauce yo.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

_Mercedes_

"Okay, boy, slow down and repeat everything you just told me. Your mouth was goin' a mile a minute and I did not hear a thing!"

Kurt sighed. They were sitting in the diva's bedroom with ice cream and chocolate chips spread out around them. Earlier that day, a very distraught Kurt called Mercedes, saying they needed a girl's day. Since he was always with Sam, Mercedes agreed. What she didn't expect was to see him at her door, eyes swollen and bloodshot, wearing last year's Armani summer line. Her mother noticed at once and marched out the door to buy some comfort food and left the two alone.

"I don't know how many times you want me to repeat myself. He came over to give me my five month anniversary present, and he wanted to it be a surprise. He never answered his phone so I invited Noah over. He just happened to have the remote and was making me watch some horrible show while the season finale for America's Next Top Model was on and all I wanted was the remote but the fool wouldn't give it to me. So, I tackled him to the ground and was about to beat on his head with a plastic ornament that I've always hated when Finn comes in with Sam, who looked absolutely frozen from the cold, only adding to my guilt. Of course he stops, drops the present, and thinking back, yes, Noah and I were in a very compromising position because I hadn't reached for the ornament yet so it just looked like we were on the floor _grinding_ or something... Then he says, 'Kurt I didn't think you'd betray me in that way!' and then I say, 'Sam this isn't anything it shouldn't be!' and he might have believed me if Noah didn't reach up and kiss me!"

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Kurt, who was now slightly out of breath from telling his long story so quickly. He looked humiliated and angry now.

"Noah was out of line," he said. "He _knew_ Sam would dump me!"

"Baby, Puck's been out of line since day one," Mercedes told him, force feeding him some ice cream. "You'd probably be safer just watching his show."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And miss the finale? As_ if_, Mercy."

"This was all part of Puck's stupid plan anyway."

"I invited him over though!"

"Yeah but Kurt, don't you get it? Puck probably knew that Sam would have been over; I know he heard White Boy talking to me and Quinn about what to get you, and to surprise you with the gift. That's why he agreed to come over and didn't tell you about Sam coming over. Baby, this isn't your fault, you weren't cheating."

"Tell that to Sam!" Kurt cried, his bottom lip quivering. Mercedes rubbed his back silently as the boy started to cry into the carpet.

"Kurt?"

Quinn had returned from Alice's, her Cheerio's uniform bunched up on her arm. When she saw the heap on the floor that was Kurt, she threw it aside and bent to help reassure him.

Mercedes explained everything to the blond, which only made Kurt bawl louder. Quinn's expression quickly changed to anger.

"That _whore_!" she spit. "I should have known he would do that! He said he'd do anything to get Kurt! I didn't think he was serious."

"Oh, he was serious, alright," Mercedes replied, looking worriedly at her friend. Kurt started coughing through his tears, causing alarm in Quinn.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," she said, heaving Kurt up and cradling him in her arms.

"He-he said he loved me," he sputtered. "Sam did."

Quinn looked like her heart had just been broken. She shushed Kurt as he was crying, rubbing his back. Mercedes patted his hair and held his hand. She had never seen her best friend in such a state; he usually just hid what he was feeling around people. Even though he did let down his walls around Mercedes and Quinn, it was never this bad.

"We're gonna get him back, okay baby?" Mercedes cooed. "And we'll kill Puckerman for this. Seeing you unhappy is like torture."

Quinn nodded firmly, and an agreement went through the two girls; get Sam and Kurt back together.

* * *

Once Monday rolled around, Mercedes and Quinn found they didn't have much to do. They walked into the choir room with a reluctant, puffy eyed Kurt following to see Alice and Puck standing in the middle of the room, chairs kicked down around them and a face on Alice so angry, she was almost steaming at the ears.

"Are you a _fucking idiot_?" she screamed. Puck now looked scared. "How could you? You weren't content on just trying to sabotage their relationship so you fucking _kissed_ him? What are you playing at, Puckerman? Huh? Cause, I don't see what's so fun about ruining something beautiful!"

Puck didn't seem to know what to say, so Alice took it as an invitation to slap him as hard as she could. Mercedes couldn't help but snicker as he staggered to the left under the pressure of her hand.

"Okay, I'll admit I deserved that," Puck said, holding his face. "But, shit, can't a guy relieve some sexual tension? Since I started going gay for Hummel I've sworn off sex!"

"I find that hard to believe," Alice replied coldly.

"No, seriously!" Puck cried, seeming oblivious to the fact that a very depressed Sam and a very distraught Kurt were listening. "Yeah, sure, I knew it was their anniversary or whatever, but I didn't know fairy's celebrated that shit too. I mean, not even I did. Well, I never really got past a month most times, but still. I didn't think White would _actually_ show up!"

"Alright boy, back right up," Mercedes interrupted, standing by Alice. "Are you saying that you don't think that gay people have anniversaries? That's ridiculous!"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... I really like Hummel, okay? And usually, people just come to me. I'm a stud, I'm not used to playing hard to get."

Sam got up and walked to Puck, who cringed, obviously expecting a beating.

"I understand," he said quietly, and everyone stared at him. "No, I really do. Kurt... Kurt's a really awesome kid and I know how much it hurts to want him but not be able to have him."

He turned to Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt, I really do. And now that I know you weren't cheating on me, and that I've seen Noah's point of view... I know what I want to do."

"You called me Noah..." Puck muttered, looking confused. Kurt looked extremely upset as he walked over to Sam.

"Kurt, I think we need to take a break," Sam said, looking as though every word hurt him. "I think you need to see what it would be like to be with dipshit over here, then decide who you like best. We should have done that from the beginning, I wasn't letting you see all sides to this."

Kurt looked horrified. "Sam, I-"

"Kurt, we need to do this," the jock said, gripping the fashionista's hands. "You'll probably come back to me, and I'll be fine knowing that. I just... Want you to know I'm not the only one out there that wants you. This will be good for us."

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek as he nodded.

"Oh **HELL** to the _naw_!" Everyone turned to look at Mercedes. She had her arms folded and looked angrier that Alice had.

"Ya'll can't just do that! Puckerman will ruin Kurt! Trust me, I know them both."

Sam looked apologetic. "Mercy... just go with it. We'll see what happens."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Puck who looked extremely guilty.

"Alright, but one wrong move... And I'll take you to the carpet."

Kurt smiled. "We wouldn't expect anything less from you."

* * *

**A/N: Holy, sorry for the shortness _again_! I'm just not on my A-game right now. But don't worry, next one I will be, I promise promise promise!**

**And yes... I am pissed at myself for writing that last part. Kurt and Sam belong together ;_; But Puck needs some lovin too, he might go crazy. He is a sex shark after all.**

**Uhh that's it, except if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen, any prompts or twists or anything, just let me know and I'll do my best!**

**Also reviewing makes you a cool kid. Seriously.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

_Kurt_

Now that Kurt no longer had Sam, he started to notice all the little thing the Glee couples did when they gathered for rehearsals. Alice would sneak small kisses to Artie's cheek when she thought no one was looking, Tina would lean into Mike and he would wrap his arm around her, Mercedes and Gavin would kiss eachothers intertwined hands, Finn and Quinn would smile at eachother and brush hands, and Santana and Brittany would sit with their knees touching, hands on the others thighs. Even Josey would give shy little smiles to Matt, who would return them, which blew Kurt completely away.

Noah was _trying_ to be affectionate with Kurt in public, but Kurt _really_ didn't want to. Whenever the jock would reach for his hand, Kurt would reach for something in his bag. When Noah went to ruffle his hair, the fashionista would bend to tie his shoe. When Noah would lean in to kiss him, Kurt would pretend to talk to someone else, but still, Noah didn't get the hint. He had even followed Kurt home at one point.

"Look, Noah, do you have a _stalking_ problem?" Kurt screamed at him one day in the halls. He'd had enough.

Noah looked bewildered. "No... I'm like your boyfriend now, right? Aren't we supposed to be together all the time or whatever?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One? _We're not dating_! Two? No!"

He turned on his heel and gave a Rachel-approved storm off leaving Noah behind him, looking very confused. The diva sped to Spanish class to sit in the first empty chair he saw, in the back of the room. Thankfully, Noah didn't have this class with him. But Sam did.

"Hey Kurt," the blond said just as the bell rang, dropping his books onto the desk beside Kurt's.

"Hey," Kurt said, hardly looking up. He was scratching out things Noah had written on his binder when he wasn't looking, things like "The Puckasaurus is the studliest sex shark ever, ever" and he spelled shark wrong.

"'Puckzilla will own Hummel's white, tight ass?'" Sam read slowly. "He's crazy."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kurt replied, moving on to scratch that out. "You should see what he tried to post as my Facebook status last night. What a nightmare."

"So you guys not working out so well?"

"Not even. Honestly, I don't know how I was friends with him before! Well, before he didn't like me like that and he still called me fairy and stuff, but seriously, he's too much. I had to text Finn, secretly, and stretched out over about an hour, to come down and lure him out of my room to play video games! And even then, he hardly wanted to go."

Kurt looked up to see a grin forming on Sam's face.

"Good," the jock said cockily. "Cause you know what that means?"

"That someone's eventually going to beat Noah up for being a super tool?"

Sam chuckled. "Well, yeah, that and, _you're all mine again_."

He leaned over and kissed a spot on Kurt's neck, causing him to blush.

"But seriously, you need to give the idiot at least a chance," Sam said, pulling back and opening his book, pretending to do work. "I want you to be absolutely sure you don't like him when you come running back into my arms. I've heard that you find out if you truly like someone when you kiss them."

"So I have to _kiss_ Noah?" Kurt whined. "That's gross!"

Sam chuckled. "Just to see, baby."

Kurt pouted and rolled his eyes. "You owe me, big time."

"Oh you know it," Sam replied, waggling his eyebrows. "Just you wait."

* * *

"Noah, could you please refrain from breathing in too much? You're contaminating my air."

Kurt was irritated at the jock. He had reluctantly let Noah come over and was now regretting it.

"Sorry baby, I just kind of need to breathe or I'll die," Noah replied, lounging on Kurt's bed while the male diva stood off to the side, stiff as a board, arms folded tightly across his chest. He then remembered what Sam had said to him and sighed, joining Noah on the bed. Immediately, he felt the strong arms wrap around him, and Noah began pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled against Kurt's neck. Kurt winced, but tried not to let Noah see it.

"I suppose your... _charm_ started working."

"Damn straight," Noah said, pulling Kurt to face him. "Except, this is anything but straight."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh ha-ha Noah, you're funny."

Noah responded by pressing light kisses to various parts of Kurt's face, starting with his hairline, down to his forehead, each of his eyelids, then nose, then both cheeks, then he lowered his lips to Kurt's. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but Kurt would rather it be Sam's lips on his. Sam's lips were soft and gentle while Noah's kisses came in roughly and his mouth was dry and chapped. Kurt decided that if he was going to make it through this he would just have to pretend Noah was Sam.

Noah continued the kissing that Kurt hated, and his hands trailed down the perfectly shaped hips. Kurt sat upright immediately, knocking Noah off of him.

"What was that, Princess?" the jock asked, offended.

"I do not want to go there," Kurt replied through clenched teeth. Noah rolled his eyes.

"You did it with blondie before, why not with me? You have to remember this is me, and Puckzilla will not take no for an answer."

"Me and Sam... _did it_ because... wait a second, you won't take no for an answer? Isn't that like rape? Oh for the love of Gucci, there's a rapist in my room."

"Don't change the subject, princess; tell me why you and blondie got it on!"

"That's absolutely vulgar, Puckerman."

Noah's voice softened. "Why are you avoiding the question, Kurt? It's okay if you're a virgin, I mean; I've had plenty of those before."

"I'm not!" Kurt argued, getting off his bed and standing off to the side. "Sam and I had sexual intercourse for reasons I'd rather not discuss with you. We love eachother, Noah; I don't see why you can't understand that. For reasons unknown to me, you've refused to give up on me, but that doesn't mean you're in love with me. Now I would like you to leave my house, or at least go play video games with Finn so I can brush my teeth for an hour."

Noah stared at Kurt for a moment before slowly going upstairs, leaving the diva feeling slightly proud. He knew that, with the exception of Quinn, he was the first one to ever reject Noah Puckerman.

He then picked up his phone and speed dialed Sam.

* * *

"Oh Sam, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Kurt cuddled up closer to Sam and they lounged on the couch an hour after Noah left. Sam chuckled.

"Baby, it's only been like two days since you last saw me."

"Yes well, I didn't have Mercedes either, it was just Finn and Noah _all weekend_ so it just made everything much worse."

Sam squeezed the smaller boy. "Oh you poor thing!"

Kurt pouted, but let the silence go on. He was incredibly glad that Sam would come over so quickly after Noah left. Of course, Noah opted to stay with Finn, and the moment the blond stepped into the house, Noah had tried to attack him, but Burt had broken up the fight and sent Noah home. According to Finn, Noah wasn't taking the rejection too well.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sam said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "I missed you too."

"You better have," Kurt replied.

"Of course. I mean, I somehow thought Puckerman had gotten to you and you were ready to dump me for him or something and I was freaking out like crazy and when we made that deal I was actually terrified you wouldn't want me anymore and that would suck _so_ much cause then I'd have to be in his shoes and watch you be happy with him instead of me and I'd know how he felt and I really don't want that because along with being with you, watching Puckerman feel the pain of not being able to have someone is actually my favourite thing ever. Cause you know what Kurt? You're the cutest thing in the world and I love you, even more than like, my mom and stuff. And you know how much I love my mom. And I love you more than that. Think about that for a second."

Kurt started giggling. Sam did love his mom, quite a lot. He thought it was adorable.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked, confused.

"_You_ are the cutest thing in the world," Kurt replied, kissing Sam. "And I love you more than Lady Gaga, and you know how much I love Mama Monster."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You would compare me to Lady Gaga."

Kurt laughed again, and went back to his favourite hobby, kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

"Guys, I just realized... Nationals are in like, two months."

Everyone's heads snapped up to Mike, holding a calendar in his hand, staring at it in disbelief.

"No, we definitely have more time," Josey said, walking over to the Asian and checking his claim. Her face drained of colour very quickly.

"Two months and six days." She gulped. "We don't even have one song ready. Oh God. I think I'm going to throw up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Josey, it's not about winning this round, although it would be great if we could. Being able to compete is really the prize."

"Kurt's right," Quinn agreed quickly before Josey could even blink. "We lost Regionals last year, so getting past them this year is pretty awesome."

Josey rolled her eyes, but wisely opted not to say anything.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue had entered the room, looking around cheerily.

"What are you so wound up about?" Santana asked, annoyed. "Did the ginger finally break up with her hot piece of ass and came running to you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what happened!" Mr. Schue exclaimed happily. The club rolled their eyes. Sure, they liked Ms. Pillsbury enough, but having her around constantly would just be annoying.

"Oh, Mr. Schuester!" Josey yelled over the chatter. "I have a song we could do as a group!"

It went silent at once.

"You mean... you're not suggesting a solo for yourself?" Sam asked incredulously. "Oh shit. What's wrong with the world to make you do that?"

Josey shot him a very dirty look before handing Mr. Schue a stack of papers, making the older man smile.

"Excellent, Josey! This is perfect!"

Josey smirked in a gloating way and handed out the copies to everyone. Kurt couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Really? Out of all the Elton John songs out there, you chose this one, Josey?"

The girl sniffed. "Yes, yes I did Kurt. And I think _you _should sing a solo in it."

"Because I'm gay and so is Sir Elton," Kurt said dryly. "How typical of you."

"No, I can see you singing it," Schue said, covering for Josey. Kurt groaned.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Between getting more hours at work and getting like 1000000 projects dumped at me and Halloween all at the same time, I've hardly had time for anything. But I managed! I couldn't leave Sam and Kurt broken up, I just love them so much and if they don't get together in the show... well, Kurt will have Blaine. WHO IS DARREN CRISS OMG I AM EXCITED.**

**Reviews or ideas are loved :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

_Alice_

"So I told Britt that nothing she was telling me made any sense and that I wasn't a duck or anything, but she didn't believe me so she made me walk around quacking at everyone and she stood there laughing, throwing bread at me, but I did it anyway because well, Santana was giving me a death glare and I wasn't about to say no to Brittany when San was practically dismembering me with her eyes and it made Britt really happy and I wasn't just going to stop when she was all happy and stuff so now everyone around here thinks I'm a duck and quacks whenever they're near me."

Artie started to laugh at Alice's story. It had happened over the weekend when she slept over at Santana's with Britt and Quinn and no one would let her forget it.

"You'd be a cute duck," Artie mused, making Alice roll her eyes.

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, I think you're cute?"

Alice tossed her hair and continued to push Artie down the hallway to his Chemistry class, where she would leave him and go to her Biology class.

"I know I'm cute. You don't have to tell me so many times, I'm not stupid."

They had reached Artie's classroom. Alice walked around his chair and bent down to kiss him. Before their lips could touch, however, they were hit by the cold sting of sixteen slushies from all sides. As the liquid started to seep through to Alice's underwear, she heard the barking laugh of Dave Karofsky.

"Should have stayed with me, baby," he taunted, high fived both Azimo and Stevenson, and then the group of fourteen jocks walked away, lead by Karofsky and his two empty slushie cups. Immediately, Alice felt tears sting her eyes along with some of the purple ice that had reached her face. She wiped it out of her eyes and looked down at Artie, who hadn't moved. He got the worst of the slushie attack; two cups were even dumped in his lap.

"Oh, Artie," Alice said, swooping down and trying to help him clean off.

"This is going to stain your hair," he said miserably. "And my pants. And your dress... And your shoes. And everything that can be stained."

Alice sighed and gripped the sticky bars of his wheelchair, wheeling him in the direction of Kurt, who was almost running toward them.

"You look a mess," he said, chivvying them to the bathrooms. "I saw those freaks with their slushie cups. Karofsky got you with both, Alice. And on your Chanel dress, oh God. Don't worry, I can work wonders on slushie victims. You won't even have to miss that much of this class, although I'd suggest going to next period early to avoid another mishap like this."

Kurt practically threw them both into the empty girl's bathroom and locked the door. He took his time washing both of them, then scrubbing their clothes with a comically large stick of Tide to Go. Quickly, they were clean and feeling considerably less sticky and much better.

"Thanks Kurt!" Alice exclaimed, patting down her hair. Kurt had even gone so far as to re-curl it to get its bounce back thanks to his battery powered hair curler.

"We owe you one," Artie said earnestly, looking out through his shining glasses. "That would have really sucked to go around like that all day."

Kurt shrugged. "No, you don't. Alice, you're constantly going out of your way to help me out, this is just helping you out."

Alice hugged the smaller boy, and Artie latched onto their sides in a very awkward group hug. Kurt chuckled.

"Alright guys, we have ten minutes to get to class, we had better use them."

Alice had Spanish next, the only class she shared with Artie. Making their way to the other end of the school and waving to Mr. Schue, they claimed the back of the room before anyone else came into the room. As the class began to make their way in, Dave, who was also in the class, shot a look at Alice. She smiled back, sweetly, and pulled Artie in for a kiss when she knew Dave was still watching. When she pulled away, Artie winked.

"Maybe now he'll get the hint," she said with a laugh, and pulled herself back to her seat. Dave looked upset. Alice couldn't help but smirk back at him and he turned around quickly.

"Hear that?" Artie asked, trying to keep a straight face. Alice cocked her head to listen but heard nothing but the scrape of chairs and papers flipping.

"No, what am I listening for?"

"That's the sound of Karofsky's heart shattering into a million pieces," the boy snorted. Alice laughed.

"What heart?" she asked, just as Schue cleared this throat to start the lesson. While Alice was explaining the difference between _por_ and _para, _to Finn, who was completely hopeless at Spanish, Artie slipped her a note. She smirked and wrote back a response.

"What did that say?" Finn asked, craning his neck to try to see over her arm as she wrote, not once breaking her speech. Language and grammatical rules, even in Spanish, came easily to her.

"None of your business," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "Now, as I was saying..."

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes as Alice launched back into her speech, now moving on from just those two words to Spanish grammar as a whole. She and Artie passed the note back and forth, for the rest of her speech, when Mr. Schue asked her to stop talking so loudly. She wrapped up what she was saying to Finn, winking at Mr. Schue as she increased the volume, and then pulled her chair back to her desk.

She argued quietly with Artie over the contents of the note for the rest of close. Said note was on the floor instead of in her bag, where she wanted it to be. She didn't notice Finn eyeing it and diving to pick it up when the bell rang. She didn't notice when he eagerly unfolded it to two words in her loopy, flowing script.

_I'm ready._

* * *

Alice pushed Artie into the choir room later that day, flanked by Quinn and Mercedes, all four of them laughing.

"'Cedes, that was an A plus bitch out!" Alice said to her friend. "I've never seen anyone look so humiliated ever!"

Mercedes drew herself up proudly. "It was all for you, baby girl!"

Alice beamed. They settled themselves down, Quinn sitting on Alice's left side and Mercedes plopping down beside the Cheerio and Kurt, who was back in Sam's arms. Puck was glowering at them from the corner, and Mike and Tina were laughing at something on the top row. Gavin reached down from beside Matt to kiss the top of Mercedes' head, and Josey was clutching Matt's hand. Alice winked at the smaller girl, who grinned back. Santana and Brittany walked in moments later, and took the two seats behind Alice and Quinn. Finn and Mr. Schue were still not there. The chatter continued until a very confused looking Finn tried to get into the choir room. Quinn and Alice lost it when he bumped into the doorframe at first, even though he was looking straight ahead. He scratched his head, recuperated and walked slowly into the room, so as to avoid another bump. Finn shot Alice a strange look before he sat down gingerly next to Puck. Alice glared back.

"What is it, Hudson?" she asked irritably. He cringed.

"Nothing, nothing..." he replied and cast his eyes down to the floor. Mr. Schue finally entered, practically skipping and clapping his hands.

"Okay guys, auditorium, now!" he said happily. "We're gonna need lots of space to practice!"

Kurt groaned. It was his Elton John solo. They trudged into the auditorium, and while Schue was unlocking it, Kurt sidled up to Alice.

"Wanna make this into a duet?" he asked, showing her his paper that had been split up into two parts, along with a group part.

"Sure thing!" Alice said, giving the diva two thumbs up. Kurt smiled at her and rushed into the auditorium to show Mr. Schue, who was all for the idea.

"Just give us a few minutes to prepare!" Kurt called and dragged the blond backstage.

Kurt walked her through what she was supposed to do and helped her in her costume of a sleeveless shock pink dress down to her knees and candy red shoes with white heels. He bunched her hair up to the side and sprayed half a bottle of hairspray in it. He himself opted for a very Elton-like striped suit with the trademark glasses and boots and everything. Alice giggled.

"We look ridiculous."

"Everyone else looks so plain, with those dumb go-go boots and platform shoes and very traditional eighties dress," Kurt replied, flicking his sleeve up. "We look _awesome_."

Alice had to agree when she was shown to the mirror. Kurt quickly applied bright blue and yellow to her eyelids and lidded her eyes with eyeliner and they were ready to go. Everyone was ready for them when they came out, so they dove right into it. Artie had agreed to play the guitar for this, so he was off to the side a little so as not to get in the way of the dancing, but he was still in the spotlight. He, along with the rest of the band, started up a light rock tempo, with everyone singing "la, la-la-la-la-la" in the background happily. Kurt sauntered out soon, a wide smile on his face.

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun_

At this, Alice twirled out and grasped Kurt's hand with a smile, working along in time to the song.

_Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

Since none of them could find anything resembling a dance for Crocodile Rock, they had to improvise. Kurt twirled Alice until she was on the floor, where she used Kurt's hands to propel herself through his legs and use big, impressive jazz hands for effect. He picked her back up and she did an awkward shuffle-slash-tap routine with him until everyone sang together.

_Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

When the word Suzie was sung, Alice waved cheekily to Mr. Schue in the audience and then continued with the improvised dance. It was soon her time to sing over the soft "la-la's" from the rest of the Gleeks.

_But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans  
But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last_

The continued for the chorus and the rest of the song, everyone now doing their version of the Crocodile Rock. When the song ended, everyone collapsed on the floor laughing, out of breath.

"You guys are _freaks_!" Mr. Schue shouted up, laughing as well.

Alice looked around at the sweaty, laughing Glee club and couldn't agree more.

* * *

"...Oh fuck off Finn."

Alice pulled away from Artie, who was lying on her bed, his lips bright red from their make-out session. It was a string of texts all coming in from Finn, but she quickly shut her phone off and threw it across the room and returned to Artie.

"What... did... Finn... want?" Artie asked in between Alice's kisses.

"I dunno," Alice replied, pulling back to get hair out her mouth. "He probably forgot how to tie his shoe and since Kurt and Q are at Cheerios practice he saw me as the smartest person to help him. Now less talk."

Artie waggled his eyebrows. "Very dominating, now, aren't we?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I don't pee on your chest."

Artie looked horrified. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"As long as you shut up," Alice said, kissing him for emphasis. "Talking makes this very difficult."

Artie pretended to look offended. "Is making out all you want me for?"

"Trust me," Alice said with a snort. "When it's me, it isn't hard to find someone to make out with."

"Cocky?"

Alice winked at him and returned to his mouth. He pushed her off almost immediately.

"Seriously, Alice."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Way to cock block me, Abrams. I was just about ready to get all up on that. With my... well, not my cock, I don't have one so that doesn't work."

Artie didn't laugh. He looked incredibly serious and Alice couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was serious. Only, serious Artie is serious and she realized that now was not the time to notice cuteness.

"Seriously, Artie? You think if I didn't like you I'd be in the Glee club? Yeah, that's pretty much the reason I signed up. I'm not that great at singing, but I saw that you went to the meeting before auditions so I signed up quickly. You know why? You're special, and I saw it the moment I smacked eyes on you when I tripped over the back wheel of your chair on the first day of school and you tried to help me pick up my books but you couldn't reach them and neither could I because my shoelace got stuck in the wheel. But you got them anyway and then got me unstuck. No one else would. That's so corny. Um, let me rephrase. Wait, no I can't because that shit happened. Uhhhhh, what am I even trying to say? Oh yeah, special.

"Artie, you know my sister's condition. You're the first person I've met who is sympathetic to me and understands how I feel because of her. And you're the one who understands how much love I have for my sister and I guess some of that came off on you? Oh fuck, that's corny too. Why am I so corny? Uh but yeah, that's pretty much the bottom line. You're awesome and you don't care what other people think because, come on, it's McKinley! Everyone has their pet peeves and their people to pick on and you get picked on a lot and you just don't care! That's so awesome, you don't even know."

She finished with a huff to signify she was done. Artie looked up at her with a smile and brought her back down to his lips.

"I know I'm awesome," he said, his breath hot on her cheeks. "You didn't have to tell me twice."

Alice rolled her eyes with a smile. "Now who's the cocky one?"

"Still you. No matter what anyone says, you're the cocky one around here."

"Oh I'll show you cocky alright."

* * *

"Hey, retard, move outta my way!"

Alice spun around on the spot quickly to see Becky Jackson taking a drink at the fountain and Karofsky and Azimo behind her. Rage boiled up under her skin and she marched over to the jocks.

"What did you just call her?"

Azimo was a little slow at reacting, but once he saw that it was Alice who had questioned him, his posture changed completely.

"I called her a retard, baby," he said in a mock-mature voice. "She's kind of in my way."

Becky kept drinking, so Alice couldn't see her face. The Cheerio's shoulders, however, gave it away; they were slumped in a way that people would slump them when they heard some particularly bad news.

"Becky is taking a drink," Alice stated in an authoritative voice. "She's thirsty. She probably just came back from Cheerio's practice and needs to stay hydrated. There are other fountains around, Dave. Go to one of them and get your Neanderthal slime all over those. Becky was here _first."_

Dave rolled his eyes and Azimo laughed.

"You really think we're gonna let you let this _retard_ steal _our_fountain?" he leered. "Think again, Blondie. She has no right to be here."

Alice was outraged. She pushed the jock as hard as she could into a set of lockers.

"How dare you say that!" she screamed. She knew her rage was getting out of control, but she'd look into that later. Becky was her friend, and she wasn't going to let two boys who thought they ran the school bring her down.

"Oh, it's on white girl," Azimo said, his eyes glinting. Dave pushed the boy away.

"Leave her alone, dude," he said lowly. "Alice has a point. Look, let's just go somewhere else; this isn't even a good fountain."

Becky finished her drink and shyly slipped her hand into Alice's. Alice smiled at the smaller girl, receiving a positively beaming face back. Azimo scoffed.

"Goin' crazy for this nympho is making you soft, dude," he said. "Siding with the retard? Stopping the fag's daily dumpster dive? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't call Kurt a fag!" Alice cried, and surprisingly, Dave said it too. Alice stared at him.

"Look, I've seen why you don't like me, Alice," he explained. "And I understand. I'm a total dick to everyone. That's not going to get me anywhere. I-I need to change. Thank you for showing me that, Alice."

Alice and Becky shared looks of bewilderment. Azimo laughed cruelly.

"Look at that," he said. "She's trying to turn you into one of her fairy friends like Hummel and Evans. I thought you were better than that, Karofsky."

"I am better!" Dave spat back. "Just because I'm over that point in my life where I throw people in the dumpster for being who they are doesn't make me a bad person! It makes me better than _you_."

Azimo merely shook his head and walked away, throwing his arms up. Dave sighed and turned to Alice and Becky.

"Sorry," he said, a little awkwardly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and yeah, I meant what I said. Becky, I'm really sorry for being a horrible person to you. It isn't your fault that you're the way you are, and I think you're beautiful. You're the most inspiring person I've met, and I'm so glad someone like you can be on the Cheerios."

Becky smiled at him. "Thanks. You need to say sorry to Alice too, she's waiting."

"Alice, I'm really sorry for treating your friends the way I did," he said, looking at her intently. "I really should have listened to you. I should have known that being a dumbass wouldn't impress you, and continuing to do it made me lose you. Can we at least be friends?"

Alice chuckled. "Of course, Dave."

He smiled, a genuine smile that changed his features into a completely different person.

"Hey, Becky," he said suddenly, holding out his hand. "Prom's coming up. Wanna be my date?"

Becky squealed. "A date? I don't have a date! Sure I'll be your date! I have a date!"

She let go of Alice's hand and switched it to Dave's. Alice winked at the both of them as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.

Things at McKinley were certainly turning around, and Alice couldn't help but pat herself on the back as she continued down the hall to her English class.

* * *

**A/N: Alice/Artie ftw! Cute Karofsky is semi-cute. And I love Becky so so so so much. Don't worry, I'll put more of nice Karofsky and Becky in this before it ends. Also I'll explain the note soon! I'm kind of weighing two options for what it could be about, cause it could be about so many things. Also Kurt doing Elton ftw! **

**Next chapter will be a song filled one, I have a new assignment for the Gleeks :) And Rachel will be the focus of chapter twenty eight, so don't worry! Twenty seven should be up soon. Reviews make me write faster, ya'll ;D  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Quinn_

"Okay guys, new assignment!"

As much as Quinn loved Glee, she couldn't help but dread what words would come out of Mr. Schue's mouth after he said those four words. She felt she was better finding songs on her own without prompts, and when there was a new assignment, she felt pressured to go above and beyond what she normally would to meet expectations.

"Please don't tell me that because it was Barbra Streisand's birthday a few days ago that we're doing friggin' Funny Girl and Cats," Santana said, picking at a hangnail. "Berry already talked my ear off about her this weekend, I can't stand anymore."

"But your ear is still there..." Brittany said, confused. She reached out to touch Santana's ear to confirm that it was indeed, still there. Kurt and Quinn giggled and everyone else just stared.

"Um, no, we're not doing Barbra," Mr. Schue said. "We're doing something different. You're going to pick a song, any song at all; I'm not going to call you out about sexualizing anything or swear words, a song that you've always wanted to do but have had reservations about and never sang to anyone but your reflection. You can change the genre, you can do an acoustic version, whatever. Also don't forget costumes! Anyone have one right now?"

"Cowboy Take Me Away," Quinn admitted with a blush. "I probably won't do it, but I absolutely love the Dixie Chicks."

"I'd probably do something like Hilary Duff," Alice said with a laugh. "Hey Quinn, let's do Our Lips Are Sealed!"

Although she laughed along with her friend, Quinn could picture it perfectly. Alice obviously didn't take it seriously so she would push the subject later.

"Duets are fine, yes," Mr. Schue said. "But no more than two people. I'll find something for the group to do. It'll be like... New Directions, stepping out."

"That is _so_ lame," Santana said, contradicting the affectionate smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, lame is my middle name."

* * *

Their next Glee practice was met with complements sailing in the choir room. Everyone had really outdone themselves for their performances, especially Kurt. He looked very dressed down and plain. Quinn knew for a fact he was doing an acoustic song, because he was used to a full band and theatricality. Quinn herself had stuck with the country genre, but wasn't doing Dixie Chicks. Alice had also opted for a country song, going all out with cowboy boots, plaid dress and straw hat. Quinn had gone with the light jeans, white, floaty blouse, and sandals. Josey was wearing hip-hop clothes, looking very uncomfortable under the arm of Matt, who dressed much sleeker than he normally would.

Mr. Schue greeted them in the auditorium, beaming.

"Nice costumes guys!" he yelled as they took their seats. "Alright, Puck has already asked to go first, so, Puck, by all means, take it away!"

Puck got up with his guitar and took a seat on the stool under the spotlight.

"So, normally I'm a sex shark, right? Well for some reason all that got messed up and now I'm pretty much in love with this one person. I don't even know why I'm pretending you all don't know who it is, but out of respect I won't say who. Anyway, normally sappy, lovey-dovey breakup songs depress me, so yeah, I'm gonna do one of them because it's not me. I don't even know how I found this, I was going through my sister's iPod last night and she's a total hipster or whatever and I found this as one of her most played so I decided to check it out and actually do my Glee assignment."

He brought his guitar up and started to play a short intro before starting to sing.

_You were the only face I'd ever known.  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor,  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,  
and I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist._

Quinn frowned, not in anger, but in concentration. Puck was really pouring his feelings into this one, and it almost surprised the girl. She knew the song well, as she had quite the soft spot for William Beckett. It almost fit Puck in a way; he lusted after Kurt, who just rejected him, and when he had finally gotten what he wanted, Kurt pushed him away. Now, up on stage, Puck looked so small and sincere, Quinn had no choice but to believe him when he said he loved Kurt.

_Everything we had, everything we had,  
everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there._

_It was the only place I'd ever known.  
Turned off the light on my way out the door.  
I will be watching wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._

The blond looked over at Kurt, who was sitting beside her. He had his arms wrapped around himself and looked like he was about to cry. Quinn could almost read the things going through his mind.

"You okay?" she whispered. He nodded, causing a tear to fall down his cheek. Quinn grasped his hand tightly.

_Well, you saw for yourself, the way it played out.  
For you, I am blinded.  
For you, I am blinded, for you._

_I am no gentleman, I can be a prick.  
And I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist._

_I'll be with you wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall._

Puck finished his song and sniffed very loudly. He took his guitar off his shoulder and walked off stage. Quinn was the first to clap, and then Kurt and Finn joined in. When Puck sat down in the seat in front of Kurt, the smaller boy reached his hand down onto the jock's shoulder. Puck didn't move for a moment, but then placed his hand over the smaller one.

"Very nice, Puck," Mr. Schue said, ruining the moment. "Who's next?"

Quinn stood up, listening to nothing but the click of her sandals as she walked up to the stage. As the jazz band came out to play for her, she took her seat on the stool, left warm by Puck.

"As you all know, last year I was that good Christian girl that everyone knows. Even through the events that preceded that reputation, I've kept my faith. I do believe in God, and Jesus, even though I still refuse to believe he could have let me fall pregnant and instead believe he was looking away in the moment Beth was conceived. This isn't a religious song, per say, but I still feel it reflects my beliefs and my faith."

The piano played for her, as she had requested.

_Stillness filled the Heavens, on crucifixion day.  
Some say it rained, I don't know if it's true.  
Well, I can just imagine ten thousand angels crying  
that would seem like rain to me and you._

_The angels all stood ready to take Him from the tree  
they waited for the words from His voice.  
And when he asked the father why has thou forsaken me.  
They watched the saviour die of his own choice._

_I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
But I'm sure they did  
As they stood by  
And watched the saviour die._

_As the son slipped away  
The skies turned to grey  
And when Jesus gave his all  
That's when the tears began to fall_

_I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
But I'm sure they did  
As they stood by  
And watched the saviour die._

_It must have looked like rain  
When ten thousand angels cried._

She finished, thanking the jazz band for playing so flawlessly for her and returned to her seat amid applause. She was extremely proud of herself. Although she didn't like Leann Rimes, she enjoyed the song and at one point in ninth grade had it on repeat for a whole day. Josey gave her a smile in passing, excited to get up on the stage.

"You're all going to laugh," the brunette said before she had even gotten up. "But I made a dance routine based on the video for this song. And then I ripped my favourite shirt and pants for this just so I could make it visibly enjoyable. And, I know the artist is only like, ten, but that's okay."

"Oh God," Kurt muttered. Quinn laughed softly.

Josey pushed the stool out of the way and took a deep breath. Some new members of the band had joined them, pulling keyboards with them. She started singing Whip My Hair by Willow Smith, and by the time she started dancing, everyone was on the floor laughing. Josey wasn't deterred though; she just kept on going until the end of the song. Quinn surfaced to clap, her face red, her cheeks hurting from all the laughing.

"Good job, Josey," Quinn said as the girl walked dejectedly back to her seat. "That took guts."

"Thanks, Quinn," Josey replied, sounding a little more cheered up. Alice got up and hugged the girl before prancing up to the stage, her own guitar in hand.

"Okay, I know I've done Taylor Swift before, but I changed The Best Day into like a more poppy kind of sound, but I promise I'm not going to change this one. I really love country music, but singing it is a different story. My grandmother helped me out with this one, because she's kind of a country nut. She says I sound fine but I don't believe her... Oh well, here goes."

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into mine  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where_

_You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes_

She smiled as she played, and Quinn caught sight of Artie looking at Alice with a proud smile across his lips.

_I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I'll cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where..._

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

_Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes_

She let the last note go, then took a bow over her guitar. Artie and Quinn cheered loud for her as she came back to sit in between them. Finn was just about to go up and perform when an angry looking Sue Sylvester strode into the auditorium, holding an official looking document.

"William!" she barked. Schue rolled his eyes and muttered something before turning around to face her.

"Yes, Sue?" he asked, painfully polite as always.

"Read this. This is a order of suspension of my Cheerios, ordered by one _Shannon Beiste_. This is why we need to throw her out of these doors, William! I can't win Nationals without a cheerleading squad! Now since the dog poop cookies didn't work, we're just going to have to think harder."

Schue rolled his eyes. "Sue, we can't keep doing that to Coach Beiste. We finally have a winning football team-"

"But no one to cheer for them!" Sue spit. "This little club is making you soft, isn't Schuester?"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Sue," Schue said, pushing her out the door. "Now, who's next?"

* * *

"Quinn, can I tell you something?"

Quinn shifted the phone on her ear to her shoulder as she flattened out the comforter on her bed. She finally got a call from Rachel, and they were on their third hour of talking.

"Rach, you know you can tell me anything," Quinn replied soothingly.

On the other end, Rachel took a deep breath. "Jesse and I are seeing eachother again."

Quinn nearly dropped her phone in surprise. "What?"

"Yes. I apologize for not telling you sooner, as I knew your reaction would be a little... disbelieving. But I assure you, since he switched UCLA for a prestigious performing arts school in New York at the advice of my mother, there is no competition between the two of us and we are back to being in love, a better love than Finn could have given me."

Quinn couldn't answer so Rachel continued.

"Quinn, seriously, don't worry. We have nothing to worry about. He is unwaveringly good to me. It's been about two months."

At this, Quinn had to say something.

"Two months? Rachel! You could have told me two months ago!"

"I know, I know, but I had my doubts about his motives as well! Now I have full confidence that he won't hurt me at all and that we are perfect together once again."

"If he hurts you," Quinn said dangerously. "He'll be dead meat. We won't let you go through that alone again, Rachel."

"Funny, that's what my Glee club said."

"He'll have an army of about fifty teenagers after him, you know Jacob will go after him too, not to mention your dads and my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, Francine saw your Sectionals and she asked me if I knew you. I told her all about you and she said that you seemed pretty awesome. She's on your side too, Rachel."

"Oh. Well, promise you won't tell? I'm going to change my relationship status on Facebook, but I had to tell you first, seeing as you're my best friend and everything.

"Rachel, I won't tell. But, you might have to tell Kurt first, or he'll kill you."

"I planned on it. Anyway, Quinn, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: Jesus, I am so sorry that took so long. Life came back and kicked me in the ass. Also Never Been Kissed killed me. I didn't believe it when Karofsky kissed Kurt like wtf! Oh well I think it's a good twist. I just freaked the fuck out. Anyway, since it's the last little bit my updates will hopefully be longer, but they'll take more time to post. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
